Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Harry William Evans, Heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter, El Niño-Que-Sobrevivió. Después de una Vida Dura con sus Parientes, Obtiene la Mayor Posesión de su Antepasado, Con la Cual conquisto a 72 Demonios. Este poder lo Heredo Harry y lo usara para sus Planes. Harry Neutral/Ravenclaw/Poderoso. Es M por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Esta será una de mis únicas Historias de la cual no será de Naruto. Será de Harry Potter, Uno de mis Libros/Películas Favoritas, Tenia pensando hacer esto hace tiempo, nunca supe hasta ahora.

-Me inspire en varias Historias entre ellas Harry Crow de Robst.

-Harry no será de Slytherin o Gryffindor, Sino de Ravenclaw. Esto se debe a Tres Razones, Uno: Ravenclaw es mi Segunda Casa Favorita, Dos: Una de las Características de este Harry es su Inteligencia, y Tres: La Personalidad de este Harry será toda la de un Ravenclaw con Toques de Slytherin.

-Este Harry no será bueno ni malo, solo hará lo que él Quiera. Tendrá similitudes con Voldemort, pero no será como él. Aunque si usara las Maldiciones Imperdonables ( **Cruciatus** , **Imperius** y **Avada Kedavra** ) sin remordimiento alguno.

-Como el Original el será un Mestizo, pero su madre Lily no será Nacida de Muggles, sino que viene de una Larga Línea de Squibs (Nacidos de Magos, pero sin Magia) que son Descendientes de Alguien Grande. La pista de quien es, esta en el Tituló.

-Tendrá elementos de un Anime que me gusto, Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist. Otra pista del Antepasado de Harry.

-La pareja de Harry esta decidida, Es Hermione Granger. Esta pareja siempre me gusto, por eso la elegí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- **Humano** –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia.**

 **Expecto Patronum.**

 **Alarte Ascendare.**

 **Carpe Retractum.**

* * *

" **Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

" **Capítulo I"**

" **Niño Mágico"**

* * *

Hermione Granger era diferente, ella siempre lo había sabido. Sería difícil no hacerlo cuando los niños con los que asistió a la escuela salieron de su camino para señalar este hecho todos los días. Tener el pelo muy tupido y los dientes delanteros bastante grandes eran blancos obvios para sus antagonistas principales, ser superior de cada clase tampoco ayudó a la situación. Su continua falta de amistad había llevado a Hermione a buscar su escape en la palabra impresa, siempre teniendo un libro en la mano, aunque era solo más municiones para los diversos grupos de enemigos de Hermione. Es posible que haya escuchado cientos de veces variaciones de los términos ratón de biblioteca de pelo tupido, que no significaba que esas palabras no dolieran en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones.

Luego, hace casi un año, sucedió un evento que explicaba por qué era diferente: ¡Hermione Granger era una bruja! Mientras que su madre y su padre habían convencido de este hecho, en el instante en que la Profesora McGonagall había pronunciado esas palabras especiales que Hermione había conocido en lo más profundo de su ser, esto era verdad. Los meses precedentes habían sido algunos de los mejores de su joven vida. Las burlas en el patio ya no tenían el poder de hacer daño, ella era diferente y se iría a una escuela especial donde las cosas serían muy, muy diferentes.

Hermione Granger había terminado siendo una extraña, iba a un lugar donde todos serían lo mismo que ella, un lugar donde finalmente podría tener amigos. Este había sido su escudo y su armadura contra las burlas y burlas que se habían intensificado brutalmente cuando los matones intentaron obtener una reacción de su objetivo favorito. Quizá fue algo comprensible entonces que la joven bruja estuviera a punto de llorar, ya que esos sueños comenzaban a parecer una mera fantasía.

Hermione Granger había terminado siendo una extraña, iba a un lugar donde todos serían lo mismo que ella, un lugar donde finalmente podría tener amigos. Este había sido su escudo y su armadura contra las burlas y burlas que se habían intensificado brutalmente cuando los matones intentaron obtener una reacción de su objetivo favorito. Quizá fue algo comprensible entonces que la joven bruja estuviera a punto de llorar, ya que esos sueños comenzaban a parecer una mera fantasía, y ella ni siquiera estaba en el sangriento tren todavía.

Minerva descubrió que los Granger estaban listos para ella cuando llegó a su casa y utilizó un Traslador para llevarlos a un callejón cerca del Caldero Chorreante. La señorita Granger era obviamente inteligente y parecía destinada a la Casa de Filius a menos que mostrara otras cualidades. Ella se volvió hacia Grangers.

-Callejón Diagon tiene su entrada en un pub en la cruz de Charing que se llama Caldero Chorreante. Muggles, que no es gente mágica, no pueden verlo y deben ser guiados por alguien que pueda. Ahora tengo una carta más para entregar. a alguien que se quede aquí, que será su compañera de clase, señorita Granger. Permítame que lo recoja, entonces podemos irnos al Callejón Diagon-Dijo Minerva.

Dicho eso, ella giró y caminó hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Asegurándose de que los Granger la siguieron, se dirigió a Tom, el barman que miró a su compañía- ¿Escoltando a otro Nacido de Muggles? -Preguntó Tom.

-Eso y entregar una carta a uno más, Él está actualmente en el cuarto diecisiete al parecer-Ella respondió. Esperaba que Tom comenzara inmediatamente a hablar de Harry Potter. Había omitido el nombre por si alguien la había escuchado y comenzó a hacer un escándalo. Ella no esperaba la respuesta que obtuvo.

\- ¿El chico que tiene un gato? Es algo raro e intrigante, pero es bastante Educado y Callado. Ven conmigo Profesor y lo haremos ve a verlo. Todavía no ha salido de su habitación-Tom la condujo por un pasillo y los Granger lo siguieron. Se detuvieron antes de la segunda puerta desde el final a la izquierda. Un bronce número diecisiete estaba atornillada a la puerta. Tom tocó y esperaron mientras escuchaban algo arrastrando los pies detrás de la puerta mezclado con el susurro de las páginas. La puerta se abrió y McGonagall echó un primer vistazo a Harry Potter en diez años. Ella no vio lo que esperaba ver.

El chico frente a ella tenía una estatura promedio y eso fue todo lo que cumplió con sus expectativas. Su piel era tan pálida que podría confundirse con un fantasma. Su cabello no era el desastre de pelo que tenia James Potter, sino que era Rubio y arreglado, Con un Mechón que esta parado, tiene unas pocas pecas diminutas en ambas mejillas que no se pueden ver a simple vista. También tiene una figura esbelta. Tiene unos Ojos Verdes Profundos (1).

Su ropa consistía en jeans Muggles, una camiseta y un par de botas y guantes sin dedos en las manos. Sus ojos se posaron en su frente y en lugar de la famosa cicatriz del relámpago, en cambio, mostraba un extraño símbolo que ella no reconoció. Parecía un 2 pero había una X con una cola. ¿Era realmente el hijo de Lily y James? No se parecía en nada a cómo las historias lo ilustraban. Ella sabía por supuesto que las historias eran ficción, ya que ella había estado allí la noche en que se quedó con sus parientes. Sin embargo, ella esperaría que su apariencia física fuera similar con lo que se había representado. Actualmente estaba leyendo un Libro.

\- ¿Sr. Potter? -Ella tuvo que preguntar. Ella tenía que estar segura de tener la persona adecuada.

-Evans-Su voz era tranquila y serena.

\- ¿Eh? -Dijo Minverva.

-Evans, Soy Harry William Evans. Llevo el Apellido de soltera de mi Madre-Dijo el Chico que aparentemente era Harry.

-"Lleva el Apellido de Lily"-Pensó sorprendida Minerva-Oh, Disculpe-Se disculpo Minerva-Sr. Evans- Soy la Profesora McGonagall de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-Parecía haber estado esperando eso-Tengo su carta de admisión aquí. Actualmente estoy acompañando a la señorita Granger y sus padres a través del Callejón Diagon por primera vez si desea acompañarnos-Su expresión no mantuvo la expresión que ella había esperado. En cambio, parecía haber estado esperando aquí específicamente por la carta. Eso fue ridículo. La primera vez que un hijo de Muggles conocía el mundo mágico fue cuando recibieron su carta y Harry era tan bueno como un nacido de Muggles si los Dursley lo habían criado.

\- ¿Puedo ver la carta, por favor? -Bueno, al menos él fue educado. Ella le tendió la carta y Harry leyó la breve carta de aceptación antes de revisar el equipo necesario. Se detuvo y miró a la Profesora McGonagall-Togas, ¿Es enserio? -preguntó. Le habían hecho esta pregunta antes nacidos Muggles y podía responder con bastante facilidad.

-Es tradicional. Se deben usar para las clases y las fiestas. Puedes vestirte como quieras en cualquier otro momento-Parecía resignado a eso. Echó otro vistazo a su atuendo mientras leía la lista de libros y solo ahora vio la empuñadura de una espada en la parte baja de su espalda. Se preguntó por qué parecía pensar que llevar un arma como esa era normal. Terminó la lista y asintió.

Harry entró en la habitación y gritó- ¿Vienes, Teekl? -Minerva se preguntó quién era Teekl hasta que vio al gato que se había sentado cómodamente en el hombro de Harry. El gato tiene el pelo color naranja, tiene rayas en su piel y llevaba un lazo ridículamente grande alrededor del cuello y un par de pompones mullidos colgaban de él (2). Minerva se estremeció un poco cuando hizo contacto visual. El gato tenía ojos rojos que parecían contener una inteligencia que ningún felino debería poseer. Componiéndose, Minerva dio un paso atrás y dejó que Harry saliera de la habitación, que cerró tras él. Salieron del pub y entraron en el patio trasero. Dirigiéndose a su séquito, ella le explicó cómo se abrió el callejón.

-Recuerda esto cuando tengan sus Varitas. Tres arriba y dos al otro lado. Este es el ladrillo que tocas con tu varita mágica-Y al decir eso hizo exactamente eso. Miró hacia atrás esperando que sus miradas se vieran sobrecogedoras. Era una de sus partes favoritas de ser la guía para los nacidos de Muggles, ya que todos reaccionó igual. Encontró lo que esperaba en tres caras, pero una vez más Harry no reaccionó en absoluto. Decidió preguntar-Sr. Evans, esta es tu primera vez en el mundo de los magos, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Minerva.

Él la miró y asintió-Ayer llegué al Caldero Chorreante y me fui directamente a dormir. Esta es la primera vez que pongo un pie en el Callejón Diagon-Bueno, eso al menos estaba en orden. Tal vez solo fue difícil de sorprender.

-Bueno, nuestra primera parada es ser Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico. Está dirigido por Goblins. Son excelentes hombres de negocios, pero son una especie que solo los suicidas intentarían engañar-Ella los condujo hasta el otro extremo del callejón donde se encontraba un edificio blanco como la nieve hecho de mármol prístino. La señorita Granger estaba disparando un millón de preguntas por minuto. Pensándolo bien, ella lo había estado haciendo desde que él abrió la puerta al grupo y simplemente la desconectó y se concentró en este profesor.

* * *

Gringotts.

* * *

Una vez en el banco, Harry asintió con la cabeza a los dos guardias afuera y recibió unas cejas enarcadas por ello, pero ellos inclinaron sus cabezas a cambio. Al entrar al banco, la niña finalmente se calló. Tal vez ella estaba asombrada. Harry, por otro lado, lo había visto y lo descartaba como sin importancia. Harry prefería la función a la forma y no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente por tales cosas. La profesora McGonagall los dirigió a separar los escritorios.

-Harry tiene su fondo fiduciario para retirar monedas, mientras que usted deberá convertir dinero Muggle en moneda mágica-Se acercó a un contador junto a Harry-Disculpe, pero el Sr. Potter debe hacer un retiro de su bóveda-Sin embargo, Harry tenía otros asuntos que abordar.

-Disculpe, Maestro Goblin. Soy Harry Evans, antes Potter. Tengo que hacer un Retiro en la Bodega 72-La profesora McGonagall lo miró, No sabia que era esa Bodega y Cada vez era más claro que alguien había interferido en la vida del Sr. Potter desde que lo dejaron en la puerta del Dursley. Solo quedaba por verse si esto era para bien o para mal.

El Goblin sonrió de forma poco característica, aunque estaba lleno de dientes afilados. McGonagall lo encontró tal vez más perturbador que la norma-Si conoces esa Bodega, Realmente eres el Descendiente de ese Hombre. Puedes llamar a RipSnout ya que estoy seguro de que él está ansioso por hablar contigo-McGonagall se preguntó qué estaba pasando cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza. Cuando el cajero llamó a un duende para que los guiara a este RipSnout, ella fue a seguirlo, pero el cajero gritó.

\- ¿Y a dónde irás, Madame? -Preguntó el Goblin.

-Soy la subdirectora de Hogwarts y mientras estoy aquí, soy responsable de él y del resto de este grupo, lo que significa Miss Granger y sus padres-Ella fue ofendida. ¡Este Goblin la estaba interrogando sobre la seguridad de un estudiante!

-Sin embargo, una prueba de habilidades es ser privada a menos que el que lo solicita desee lo contrario-Dirigiéndose a Harry, el duende le preguntó- ¿Deseas que Madame McGonagall esté presente para esto? -Harry pensó en eso por un segundo.

-Me parece bien-Respondió Harry.

Los dos siguieron al duende, GripHook Harry creyó que el nombre era, más en Gringotts propiamente dicho. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta en blanco que se parecía a cualquier otra que habían pasado y GripHook la golpeó.

-Entre-vino una voz desde adentro. Un Goblin sentado en un escritorio rodeado de estanterías tras estantes de papeles-Subdirectora, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy? -preguntó.

-No es para mí sino para el joven Señor Potter. Quiere recoger algo de la Bodega 72-Ella dijo sucintamente. Notó que, al ver el nombre de Harry, la mirada del duende se volvió hacia el chico y el duende adoptó una mirada cómplice que la irritó infinitamente. ¿Alguien iba a decirle lo que había sucedido en la vida de Harry para que así fuera? Un Goblin aparentemente aleatorio sabía lo que ella no sabía.

-Ciertamente tienes un poco de su presencia, incluso si está escondido entre el resto si es así-El Goblin dijo

-Gracias-respondió Harry y se acercó al escritorio- ¿Puedo hacer una evaluación de las habilidades que pueda tener? -Preguntó Harry.

RipSnout buscó algo debajo de su escritorio y sacó un trozo de pergamino. Había un círculo pequeño pero intrincado dibujado en la parte inferior izquierda, mientras que el resto estaba en blanco-Solo siete gotas de sangre en ese círculo lo harán-Dijo RipSnout.

Harry saco un Cuchillo y cortó su mano y dejó que siete gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el pergamino antes de permitir que la daga se desvaneciera y limpiándose la mano con un trapo ofrecido por el Goblin. Él no estaba preocupado, sanó más rápido que la mayoría y dejaría de sangrar pronto.

RipSnout tomó el pergamino y murmuró algo que Harry no entendió, pero supuso que era Gobbledegook, el idioma Goblin. Observó cómo la tinta fluía por el pergamino y leía:

Nombre: Harry William Evans.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 31/07/1980.

Fecha de la Prueba: 30/07/1991.

Habilidades:

Pársel \- Completo.

Capacidad para hablar con todas las serpientes a voluntad.

Metamorfomago \- Completo.

Capacidad innata de cambiar su apariencia física según su voluntad, sin necesidad de una poción Multijugos ni de un hechizo como el resto de la población mágica.

Animago \- Potencial.

Capacidad de convertirse en Animago. Forma actualmente desconocida.

Legilimancia \- Potencial.

Capacidad de aprender Legilimancia.

Oclumancia \- Potencial.

Capacidad de saber cuando está bajo Legilimancia, casi logra un paisaje mental. Mente altamente organizada.

Familiar \- Adquirido.

Un vínculo con un familiar está presente.

Harry miró la lista-A juzgar por lo que está escrito para Oclumancia, creo que eso y la Legilimancia tienen algo que ver con leer la mente-Miró a RipSnout mientras McGonagall miraba el pergamino que Harry sostenía.

-Sí, la mayoría cree que no se puede poner bajo Legilimancia sin contacto visual, pero hay quienes lo han dominado y solo requieren tener su objetivo dentro de su campo de visión. Sería más seguro para usted si pudiera encontrar su Espacio Mental y defiéndelo-RipSnout comentó.

-Gracias por el consejo. Me aseguraré de seguirlo. También estoy aquí hoy para acceder a una Bodega que poseo, ¿saben algo al respecto? -Harry dirigió la conversación hacia la razón por la que McGonagall lo había traído aquí.

-Ah, sí. Después de lo que sucedió hace seis años, tomé la iniciativa de cambiar las cerraduras de las bóvedas, ya que estaba claro que no poseías una Llave. La Llave actual está en tu archivo, dame un momento para recuperarla-RipSnout luego se fue a las filas de estantes.

\- ¿Eres un Pársel? -Un susurro detrás de él vino. Se giró para ver al profesor agarrando el pergamino y aparentemente incrédulo. Harry no había olvidado el estigma asociado a la habilidad, pero esperaba haber esperado más decoro por parte de un profesor al menos.

-Sí, puedo hablar con las serpientes. Lo he estado haciendo durante seis años y a veces parecen más inteligentes que los humanos. Sus conversaciones tienden a inclinarse a quejarse sobre el frío en ocasiones. También se quejan de estúpidas piernas y piernas. pero sin duda es interesante-Esto parecía ser demasiado para ella y se derrumbó en la silla frente a ella-Sin embargo, si eres de los que tienen prejuicios contra él y crees que hablar otro idioma es malo, por favor ocúpate de ello. Prefiero que no grites ninguno de mis talentos desde los tejados-Eso pareció unirla.

-Muy bien, Harry, tu prueba de habilidad se mantendrá tan privada como desees. Mis disculpas por mi reacción, pero el Pársel tiene una historia bastante desagradable-Ella dijo. Harry iba a estallar esa burbuja.

-San George era un Pársel como lo era Páraselos. Ninguno de ellos es considerado oscuro, pero la mayoría parece olvidar que eran Pársel-Minerva simplemente se crispó antes de asentir. RipSnout pronto regresó con una llave dorada.

-Aquí está-dijo RipSnout-Aquí está la Llave de su bóveda-Harry tomó la llave y la analizó. Descubrió que era algo más que trabajo de metal.

-Maestro duende podría llevarme a mi bóveda, por favor. Necesito hacer un retiro-Dijo Harry.

El paseo en carro salvaje que aseguró logró quitar la atención de Minerva de lo que había sucedido y centrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente. Logró contarle cómo se dividió la moneda en el mundo mágico. 1 Galeón vale 493 Knuts y 17 Sickles, 1 Sickle vale 29 Knuts y 0,05882... Galeones. Mientras que 1 Knuts vale 0,03448... Sickles y 0,002028... Galeones. Harry recogió Cuatrocientas Galeones. Harry estaba planeando conseguir algunas cosas extra para llevar a casa con él.

-Ahora a la Bodega 72-Dijo RipSnout. Este viaje fue bastante largo. Mientras que llevo a una Bodega que parecía ser muy, pero muy antigua. Parecía tener más de 2,000 años, pero aun estaba bien protegida. RipSnout abrió la Bodega y Minerva vio lo que había dentro. Esa Bodega estaba casi totalmente vacía, menos un Anillo que había en el Centro. El Anillo es totalmente negro con detalles en gris en el centro lleva una hermosa piedra, tal vez un ágata o una amatista, esta tiene una forma hexagonal y tiene Tallado la Estrella de Seis Puntas en el (3).

\- ¿Un Anillo? –Dijo Minerva confundida. No conocía ese Anillo, James solo llevaba su Anillo de Boda y el Anillo de los Potter, no había visto ese Anillo antes.

-Aquí esta. El Anillo de Salomón-Dijo RipSnout impactando a Minerva ¡¿El Anillo de Salomón?! ¿Ese Antiguo, Famoso y Poderoso Anillo? ¿Con el cual se contaba que Salomón controlo a 72 Demonios? ¿Ese mismo Anillo? ¿Cómo demonios estaba aquí?

Harry se acerco al Anillo, lo agarro y se lo coloco. Inmediatamente fue cubierto por un Aura Dorada y un Circulo Dorado llenos de Runas apareció sobre su Cabeza, Luego apareció otros 72 Círculos de Diferentes Colores que lo rodearon. Luego, debajo de cada Circulo apareció una Sombra y esta se arrodillo, Para luego gritar todos al Unísono.

\- ¡Salomón ha Regresado! ¡Nosotros, Los 72 Pilares le damos nuevamente Nuestra Eterna Lealtad! ¡Esperamos ansiosamente sus Ordenes! –Gritaron todos las Sombras para luego desaparecer.

-Que bien estar de vuelta-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa para luego levantar la Mano y decir-Yo, Harry William Evans, Descendiente de Salomón, Invoco al 71º: Dantalion-Ordeno Harry y un Circulo Rojo apareció en el Suelo, lentamente apareció una Figura de el.

Era un hombre alto con el pelo oscuro cuidadosamente dividido hacia la derecha de una manera desordenada. Tiene ojos rojo-violeta y piercings en cada una de sus orejas, que resultan ser puntiagudas. Viste una túnica oscura, roja, blanca y negra con una capa andrajosa en su atuendo habitual. Botas blancas contrastantes vienen debajo de sus rodillas y un cinturón grueso se usa alrededor de su cintura. Tiene Marcas alrededor de su cuello y alrededor de cada una de sus muñecas (4).

-Yo, El Gran Duque del Infierno Dantalion, He respondido su Llamado-Dijo Dantalion para luego arrodillarse-Maestro, Diga su Orden-Pidió Dantalion.

-Dantalion, hace siglos que no te veo-Dijo Harry con nostalgia- ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? –Preguntó Harry.

-Más de 3,000 Años-Respondió Dantalion-Todos han esperado ansiosamente su Regreso, Creíamos que lo íbamos a perder varias veces, pero gracias a su Madre que Heredo la Magia de su Antepasado, Usted pudo Heredarla y Despertar por Completo-Revelo Dantalion.

\- ¡Espere! –Grito Minerva entrando a la conversación- ¿Cómo que Lily heredo la Magia de Salomón? Eso no es Posible, Ella era Nacida de Muggles, No hay Sangre Mágica en ella-Refuto Minerva confundida.

-Mujer-Dijo Dantalion parándose-Eso no es Verdad, La Familia de la Ama Lily no es una de Muggles, Son de Squibs Descendientes de Salomón-Revelo Dantalion para asombro de ella-Los 72 Demonios hemos esperado el Regreso de Salomón durante más de 3,000 Años-Dijo Dantalion para luego dirigirse a Harry- ¿Para que me llamo? -Preguntó Dantalion.

-Necesito tu Ayuda para escoger mis Cosas. Ya que voy a asistir a Hogwarts durante los Próximos 7 Años y necesito lo mejor-Respondió Harry y luego dijo-Y creo que deberías cambiar tu Ropa y apariencia, Destacas demasiado-Dijo Harry.

-Como Ordene-Dijo Dantalion y una llama lo cubrió, cuando se apago había cambiado. El cabello de Dantalion está cuidadosamente peinado y ya no se despeina en su forma humana, dándole una apariencia más domesticada. Estaba usando el Traje de un Mayordomo. Sus oídos ya no son puntiagudos tampoco sus colmillos, perdió las Marcas que tenia y sus piercings- ¿Qué le parece esta Forma? -Preguntó Dantalion.

-Bien-Respondió Harry y luego se dio vuelta-Vámonos-Dijo Harry retirándose.

* * *

Fuera de Gringotts.

* * *

Una vez que volvieron a la superficie, volvieron a encontrarse con los Granger cuando salieron al callejón. McGonagall decidió tomar la iniciativa de nuevo-La primera parada debería ser para túnicas. Es la de la señora Malkin-Se acercaron a dicha tienda y vieron una variedad de maniquíes vestidos con túnicas en la ventana. Francamente, Harry pensó que parecían vestidos. Mientras entraban McGonagall se dirigió a la mujer que estaba de pie junto a la caja registradora.

-Dos para Hogwarts, por favor, Selena-La mujer, que aparentemente se llamaba Selena, indicó a un asistente que tomara a Hermione y luego puso a Harry en un taburete junto a ella.

-Estaba tan sorprendido cuando recibí mi carta, ¿verdad? ¿Has vivido en el mundo mágico? ¿Sabes algo sobre Hogwarts? Mamá y papá han estado tratando de resolver lo que todos mis accidentes significaron durante años, pensar que era ¡magia! ¿Hiciste mucha magia accidental de niño? ¿Qué es esa Marca en tu Frente? ¿Quién es el Señor que nos sigue? –Esas eran las preguntas de Hermione.

-Esperaba la carta, no vivía en el mundo mágico, no sé más sobre Hogwarts que tú. No, no hice mucha magia accidental. La Marca es una Runa y el Hombre que nos sigue es Dantalion Huber, Mi Mayordomo-Respondió Harry.

Poco después, los dos terminaron con sus túnicas y los empacaron. Se dirigieron a buscar sus baúles para tener algo en que colocar sus compras actuales y futuras. Hermione y sus padres buscaron instantáneamente un baúl estándar. Sin embargo, era probable que Harry trajera algunas cosas de su casa y le pidiera que mirara otros modelos.

\- ¿Por qué necesitarías más espacio, Sr. Evans? -la profesora le preguntó.

-Deseo mantener las cosas como los ingredientes de la poción separados de la ropa y los libros por si acaso. Creo que cinco compartimentos suenan bien. Uno para la ropa, uno para libros escolares, uno para mis propios artículos, otro para ingredientes de pociones y otros reactivos, Mientras que el Quinto para llenarlos de Libros que deseo-McGonagall tuvo que admitir que sonaba al menos sensato. El propietario de la tienda, sin embargo, decidió intervenir.

-Tenemos baúl de cinco compartimentos, pero tiene un precio de 30 Galeones- Los baúles regulares tenían un precio de diez galeones y Harry no tenía problemas con cinco compartimentos.

\- ¿Podrías ponerle un Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable? -Preguntó Harry y McGonagall lo miro confundida e impresionada, Confundida porque sabia de ese Hechizo y Impresionada porque era una buena elección para su Baúl.

-Claro, Dependiendo del Tamaño que quieres será el Costo-Respondió el Vendedor.

-Cada compartimiento que sea de 20 metros de largo y ancho mientras que 5 de alto. También si pudieras quiero que tuviera una Biblioteca de 30 metros de largo y ancho con 20 de alto-Dijo Harry dando sus especificaciones. McGonagall lo miro extraño, Ni siquiera los de Ravenclaw tenían un Baúl así y eso que ellos eran lo que más llevaban Libros, también esa Biblioteca seria inmensa, casi tan grande que la de Hogwarts.

-Por el Tamaño y la Biblioteca, Serian 200 Galeones-Dijo el vendedor-Vuelvo en unos Minutos-Y fue a la parte trasera a preparar el Baúl Ridículo del Chico.

-Tu y tu Afición a los Libros, Ni siquiera en otra Vida te quita eso-Comentó Dantalion. Harry no Comentó nada, minutos después llego el Vendedor con el Baúl y Harry pago el precio, Dantalion agarro el Baúl y se fueron.

Luego compraron sus balanzas de bronce y ampollas de cristal de un boticario donde también compraron sus suministros básicos del primer año. Harry decidió obtener un estante para las ampollas para que fueran más fáciles de organizar y encontrar. Compraron su caldero y su telescopio en una tienda que vendía equipos mágicos-Todo lo que queda son sus Libros y su varita mágica. ¿Qué deseas comprar primero? -Preguntó McGonagall.

-Libros-Respondieron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-"Tengo el presentimiento que ambos terminaran en Ravenclaw"-Pensó McGonagall con una gota en la nuca. Los padres de Hermione se miraron el uno al otro antes de decir.

-Varita, Si llevamos a Hermione a una librería, entonces necesitaremos una palanca para sacarla-Hermione hizo un puchero ante esto, pero no lo negó.

-Lo mismo con el Joven Amo-Dijo Dantalion y como con Hermione, Harry no lo negó. Luego se dirigieron a una tienda que era estrecha y destartalada. Las letras sobre la puerta se estaban pelando y en la ventana se podía ver una varita sobre un almohadón morado desteñido. Mientras se abrían paso en Harry, leyó el nombre 'Ollivander's: Haciendo Varitas Finas desde 382 AC'.

-"Ciertamente parece que ha estado aquí desde entonces"-pensó Harry. Los cinco entraron a la tienda y Harry estaba instantáneamente nervioso. Harry dio vueltas con una daga en cada mano. Se detuvo cuando encontró las cuchillas apoyadas en la garganta de un hombre bastante extraño con ojos plateados. Teekl en su hombro siseó al hombre por acercarse furtivamente.

-Bueno, nunca había tenido un cliente que reaccionara así antes. Mi nombre es Ollivander, el dueño de esta tienda. ¿Puedo tener el placer de saber quién me tiene actualmente en el punto de cuchillo? -Bueno, no parecía particularmente desfasado por las dagas en su garganta, más en la línea de divertido que asustado. Harry quito las Cuchillas y respondió.

-Harry Evans-Dijo inclinando la cabeza. Los ojos de Ollivander se posaron en su frente, pero no reaccionó al ver el símbolo que estaba presente en donde debería estar la famosa cicatriz.

-Bien Sr. Evans, lo he estado esperando. Aunque parece que has demolido mis expectativas-Luego vio a los otros cuatro en la tienda-Ah Minerva, caoba, once pulgadas y media con un corazón de corazón de dragón. Una varita adecuada para la transfiguración avanzada. Teniendo en cuenta su puesto como profesor de un tema así, supongo que es más apropiado. Estás escoltando a un nacido en Muggle y al Sr. Evans para sus útiles escolares, supongo-Ante su asentimiento, cambió su mirada hacia Hermione-Muy bien. Permítanos tratar de encontrarle una varita primera vez. Sin embargo, es la varita que elige al mago, o bruja en este caso. En esta tienda utilizo la cuerda del corazón del dragón, el pelo de la cola del unicornio y, de vez en cuando, una pluma de la cola de Fénix como núcleo. Usamos una gran variedad de maderas y vienen en una variedad de longitudes también- este punto él estaba corriendo arriba y abajo de los estantes sacando cajas aparentemente al azar-Bueno, veamos qué resultados obtenemos-Dijo Ollivander.

Él le entregó una varita-Cereza con pelo de unicornio, diez pulgadas. Continúa y saluda-Ella lo hizo y Harry tuvo que esquivar cuando tres de las cajas saltaron del estante y casi le golpean en la cabeza-Mmm, la longitud correcta para enfocar o lo suficientemente cerca, pero eres demasiado terco para el pelo de unicornio y demasiado quisquilloso para la cereza. Prueba este roble de once pulgadas de largo con pluma de fénix- Ella agitó la varita y Harry tuvo que esquivar una vez más mientras otra caja de varillas apuntaba a él-Hmm, más cerca de once pulgadas que diez, el roble es demasiado firme y no tiene el temperamento adecuado para la pluma de fénix tampoco. ¡Ah! ¡Lo sé! -Él estaba fuera de nuevo. Regresó con una caja que había tomado desde el extremo izquierdo del estante inferior-Diez y tres cuartos de pulgada, madera de vid con un núcleo de corazón de dragón-Se la entregó reverentemente a Hermione y cuando ella lo agarró, ella jadeó. Harry también estaba impresionado. Por lo que sus sentidos podían decirle, se había unido con la varita casi como un familiar. Fue bastante curioso. Pagó siete galeones por su varita y luego el Sr. Ollivander se volvió hacia Harry.

-Y ahora para ti, joven. Para aquellos con padres mágicos a menudo hay similitudes en sus varitas. Tu madre poseía una varita de sauce de diez y cuarto de pulgada, flexible y buena para encantos. Tu padre sin embargo tenía una varita de caoba, once pulgadas de largo. Era flexible y poderosa, una buena varita para la transfiguración, y estoy seguro de que su profesor puede ampliarla- Miró a Harry de arriba abajo-Aunque tengo la sensación de que va a desafiar las expectativas, veamos qué varillas como usted lo haremos-Dijo Ollivander.

Y así comenzó. Fue entregado varita tras varita tras vara. A veces las cosas se movían, a veces las cosas se incendiaban e incluso había una explosión allí-Tal vez, sí, tal vez esta varita te acepte-El Sr. Ollivander dijo mucho tiempo después-Pluma de acebo y fénix, una combinación bastante inusual. Una varita agradable y flexible-Le tendió la varita a Harry y Harry la levantó por encima de su cabeza antes de barrerla en el aire. No pasó nada. No hubo explosión o movimiento o chispas ni nada. La varita estaba completamente inerte. Ollivander parecía decepcionado por alguna razón-Bueno, Sr. Potter, ha probado todas las varitas en mi tienda. Generalmente, en este caso, le prepararía una varita mágica pero no ha tenido una sola respuesta positiva de ninguno de los materiales. Tejo podría funcionar para usted en un apuro, La pluma de Fénix no parece coincidir con tu temperamento, tienes paciencia, pero no es una parte natural de ti, así que el pelo de unicornio está fuera. El único núcleo que uso que podría darte resultados es el corazón del dragón e incluso eso parece rechazarlo tú-Dijo Ollivander frustrado y confundido.

Dantalion buscó en su abrigo y sacó una caja junto a un Frasco- ¿Alguno de estos reacciona a mi Amo? -Preguntó. Los ojos de Ollivander se iluminaron cuando se inclinó hacia adelante. Él sostuvo cada frasco en sus manos. Sus ojos parecían estar casi brillantes.

-Sí, estos materiales están muy en sintonía con el Sr. Evans. ¿Puedo preguntar qué son? –Dantalion lo pensó por un minuto y luego decidió decírselo. Si su varita tenía alguna especialización como las demás, era mejor saberlo antes.

-La madera es de un árbol chupador de sangre que se ha alimentado del cuerpo de un vampiro muerto, Pluma de Augurey y Espina de Monstruo del Río Blanco con Sangre de Manticora-Respondió Dantalion.

-interesantes Materiales-Comentó Ollivander-En ese caso, la varita será aún más potente de lo que sería de otra manera. Sí, creo que puedo hacer una varita con estos materiales. Tal varita tendría un buen equilibrio. Esta varita se destacará en la curación magia, pero también encontrará las artes oscuras a su alcance. Regrese mañana por la mañana a su varita mágica y será suya. Su longitud de enfoque parece ser de 8 pulgadas, por lo que será la longitud de su varita- Harry asintió con la cabeza cuando el grupo de seis salió de la tienda. Hermione parecía nerviosa por algo.

\- ¿Puedo...puedo hacer una pregunta, Harry? -Bueno, fue una mejora. Harry giró su cabeza hacia ella antes de contestar.

-Lo acabas de hacer, pero por supuesto, pregúntale a otro. Si no es demasiado personal, probablemente responda-Tenía la sensación de que sabía de qué se trataría esta pregunta y, de ser así, le haría una pregunta a cambio.

\- ¿Qué piensas sobre las Artes Oscuras? -Bueno, eso sin duda llamó la atención de los adultos, los tres se centraron en él con mucha atención.

\- ¿Qué creo? Creo que la Magia es Mágica. El propósito de la magia determina si es benigno o malevolente para mí y no una etiqueta. Por ejemplo, una maldición que hierve un líquido. Podrías usarlo para hacer una taza. de té o hervir la sangre en las venas de alguien. ¿Es eso un hechizo de luz u oscuridad? La maldición asesina se puede usar contra un inocente o se podría usar contra un asesino en serie. ¿Es malo acabar con la vida de un asesino? creo que muy poca magia es realmente oscura Tortura por uno, cualquier cosa que requiera la muerte de otro inocente. Si estás hablando de magia que mata, entonces mi respuesta depende de la razón. Si un inocente es asesinado, entonces eso es reprensible; el que está siendo asesinado ha matado a otros y a sangre fría, entonces, para mí, no merecen menos. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? -No había sido la pregunta que él pensó que ella haría, pero mostraría sus puntos de vista al respecto. Fue McGonagall quien hizo la siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Entonces abogas por el asesinato? -Ahora que lo puso de los nervios. Igualar la matanza al asesinato era malo para él. Los dos estaban completamente separados. No asesinas en defensa propia y hay algunos que no sienten remordimiento por las muertes que causan en la consecución de sus objetivos. La voz de Harry se volvió decididamente fría mientras respondía.

-No profesora-Él puso una buena cantidad de desdén en su título-Yo no defiendo el asesinato. Sin embargo, apoyo la pena de muerte cuando se ha cometido un delito lo suficientemente grave. Si alguien es asesinado en defensa propia, eso tampoco es un asesinato. Asesinato es cuando alguien, voluntaria y conscientemente, toma la vida de otro con malicia en mente. Si matar a alguien que ha matado evita que maten de nuevo, entonces no esperes que me oponga a tu conciencia-Los Granger parecían aceptar eso, McGonagall no lo hizo y ella siguió lanzándole miradas cuando pensó que no podía verla hacerlo. Hermione parecía estar mirando entre él y el profesor. Ella parecía desgarrada. Echó un vistazo a sus padres y pareció recoger algo de eso. Luego lograron llegar a la librería sin más conversación.

Dentro de la librería, Harry miró su lista de libros. Pronto los compró y almacenó en su baúl. Comenzó a deambular por los estantes en busca de cualquier cosa interesante que él no poseyera. Logró encontrar algunos libros sobre Oclumancia y Legilimancia, dos de las habilidades que poseía. También había encontrado tres libros sobre Animagos y estaba buscando algo sobre su capacidad de Metamorfomago. No encontró nada sobre eso y fue a comprar los libros que tenía junto a como otros Cientos, Que suerte que Dantalion sabia algo de Telequinesis, sino tendría que cargar todos esos Libros.

Fue al pasar una pantalla de colores brillantes que encontró a Hermione. Ella tenía su nariz enterrada en un libro llamado Harry Potter y La Alianza de Magos Oscuros. Ella lo miró y él juró que podía ver estrellas en sus ojos- ¿De verdad te enfrentaste a una horda de hechiceros malvados y sus aliados? ¿Realmente ordenaste a un dragón que derribara su cuartel general? ¿Realmente superaste su círculo interno de una vez? -Él tuvo que cortarla allí. Ella había llamado la atención de sus padres y McGonagall hacia ella y si no se detenía, ganaría más.

\- Ese libro se imprimió por primera vez hace nueve años. Tendría dos años en ese momento. Todos son ficción. Desafortunadamente, debido a la ley mágica, mi nombre e imagen se consideran propiedad nacional. Pueden escribir tantas historias sobre mí como quieran y nunca veré ni un centavo-Respondió Harry.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no son verdad? -Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. El mundo mágico tenía leyes extrañas. A menos que se demuestre que algo puede fallar en el plazo de un año desde su publicación, nunca estará obligado a llevar la marca etiquetándola de ficción. Como Harry había estado con los Dursley en ese momento, por no mencionar que tenía dos años, no pudo refutarlo. Tampoco tenía parientes mágicos lo suficientemente cerca como para desafiarlo, por lo que no estaba etiquetado como ficción. Él se lo explicó a Hermione antes de continuar.

-Todos los libros están escritos por personas. Las personas tienen fallas y, ya sea de manera consciente o no, muestran sus prejuicios. También hay nuevos desarrollos que considerar. La gente creía que la Tierra era plana y que se la consideraba verdadera. Siempre se están descubriendo cosas nuevas. que refutan lo que antes se consideraba verdadero. El mejor maestro es la experiencia. Los libros pueden guiarlo en la dirección correcta, pero no confíe solo en ellos-Ella parecía estar teniendo una pelea interna. Parecía que le costaba creer que los libros pudieran mentir.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en lo que respecta a estos libros, pero ¿qué pasa con los libros de historia y los libros de ciencias? -Parecía querer luchar contra él en esto, pero era mucho mejor que cómo actuó antes.

-La historia está escrita por los vencedores. Descubrirá que las cuentas de aquellos que perdieron diferirán mucho de las oficiales. Los ganadores quieren ser vistos como correctos y como ahora controlan lo que está escrito, eso es lo que dirá la historia. En cuanto a los libros de ciencia, ver si lo respaldan con evidencia y fuentes. Si hay evidencia repetible, entonces es probable que haya una correlación entre ellos. Eso no significa causa y efecto, ya que a veces ambos están relacionados con otra variable. Eso es tan exacto como es probable que consigas en un libro-Ella pensó por un momento antes de asentir a regañadientes. Parece que le había dejado su efecto a ella. Ella se movió más despacio y parecía más pensativa por el resto del tiempo en la tienda.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué compraste tantos Libros? -Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Me entretienen y algunos son buenos. También compre Libros de todo Tipo de Magia, desde Occidental hasta Oriental, También algunas novelas para pasar el aburrimiento y entretenerme un rato-Respondió Harry y luego le dijo-Si quieres te puedo prestar-Propuso Harry y eso le genero una Sonrisa a la Joven Bruja.

-Me gustaría mucho-Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-"Esto me parece un Déjà vu"-Pensó McGonagall para luego sonreír con nostalgia-"Ya me acorde, Esto es similar cuando Lily y James interactuaban en la Escuela"-Pensó McGonagall sonriendo, viendo una Versión más Joven de Lily y James en Harry y Hermione-"Hacen una Linda pareja"-Opino McGonagall en su mente.

Se fueron un tiempo después. Hermione había comprado varios libros adicionales sobre los temas disponibles y algunos otros también. Harry decidió comprar también una copia de Hogwarts: La Historia. Sería bueno saber dónde pasaría su tiempo hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. McGonagall le había explicado cómo subir a la plataforma en King's Cross y los Granger estaban listos para regresar a casa en trasporte con McGonagall. Hermione se volvió hacia él y miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de hablar-He estado pensando y lamento cómo he actuado hoy. He sido bastante rudo y exigente. Espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas y tal vez ¿podemos ser amigos? -Amigos ¿eh? Ella no estaba tan mal cuando se calmó. Harry supuso que había personas mucho peores que él podría conocer. McGonagall estaba hablando con los Grangers. Harry miró a Hermione.

-Si puedes mantener esta calma más a menudo, entonces estoy seguro de que podríamos ser amigos maravillosos-Harry comenzó, luego decidió recorrer los nueve metros y tomó una profunda reverencia mientras besaba el dorso de su mano, Teekl de alguna manera mantuvo el equilibrio sobre su hombro. Hermione se puso de un adorable color rojo-Estoy encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Harry Evans, pero si lo deseas, puedes llamarme Harry. Espero poder verte en el expreso. Tengo la intención de estar allí a las diez y media si quieres saber Te esperaré en la plataforma-Hubo una leve risita de Hermione, que llamó la atención de sus padres. Su madre parecía estar sonriendo y su padre había arqueado una ceja. McGonagall parecía murmurar las palabras "peor que su padre" o algo así.

-Te veré entonces bien señor-Sus ojos parecían tener un brillo en ellos mientras fingía hacer una reverencia en sus jeans. Ella se fue con sus padres y McGonagall. Tiempo después, Una Lechuza Blanca con Ojos Ámbar descendió y se coloco en el Hombro de Harry.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué haces aquí, Pequeña? -Preguntó Harry acariciando a la Lechuza- ¿Estas Perdida? -La Lechuza Ululo en una respuesta que parecía negativa-Entonces, ¿Viniste porque quieres estar conmigo? –Para su sorpresa, ella asintió-Bien, ¿Qué te parece como Nombre Hedwing? -Hedwing comenzó a ulular con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre atraes a cualquier criatura hacia ti? ¡Ouch! -Se preguntó Dantalion viendo el Pájaro y ella lo picoteo en la nariz.

-Dímelo tu-Dantalion alzo una Ceja confundido acariciándose la Nariz- ¿Por qué Firmaste un Contrato conmigo en primer lugar? -Ahora Harry estaba sonriendo descaradamente cuando Dantalion se congelo (Metafóricamente) parado. Ni siquiera como un Mocoso le podía ganar en una Charla a Salomón.

* * *

En Hogwarts.

* * *

McGonagall se apareció fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts y entró al castillo. Ella se dirigió a la sala de profesores. Ahora que se había visto al último de los nacidos juggles habría una reunión de personal antes de que comenzara el año. Tuvieron un mes para resolver los problemas que surgieron y luego llegaron los estudiantes. Ella fue la última en entrar y tomó asiento junto a Filius Flitwick, el maestro de encantamientos y jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-Ah Minerva-dijo Dumbledore-Supongo que todos los nacidos de Muggle ahora han recogido sus suministros-Dijo Albus.

-Sí Albus, también pude recoger al Sr. Potter. Parece que aún no había recibido su carta y estaba en camino-ella respondió.

-Potter, Ya está haciendo un escándalo como su padre. Parece que comenzó temprano. Sin duda, Minerva ya lo ama-Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin comentó.

-No sé sobre eso-respondió ella-Tiene una perspectiva bastante dura y parece que no sabe qué hacer. En cuanto a ser como su padre, no lo hubiera sabido si no fuera por la carta-Todos la miraron cuando ella dijo esto. Era bien sabido que cuando era un bebé, Harry tenía el mismo cabello negro desordenado que tenía su padre y los ojos de su madre. Se esperaba que se pareciera mucho a James si se creían los rumores.

\- ¿Realmente Minerva? -Albus preguntó- ¿Por qué no reconocerías a Harry? -Ella bufó ante esto.

-Uno, su cabello es Rubio y arreglado, no como el de James. Si tiene los Ojos de Lily, pero no usa Lentes. Su piel es tan pálida que podrías pensar que es un fantasma. De hecho, es probable que haya algunos fantasmas que tengan más color. Además, no puede ser un vampiro porque estuvo afuera a la luz del sol, ¡pero tiene colmillos grandes y afilados en la boca! -exclamó-Ese gato es extraño también. Un gato naranja con rayas que tiene un gran lazo atado alrededor del cuello con dos pompones colgando. Tiene los ojos rojos y pasó todo el día posado en el hombro del niño-Describió lo mejor que pudo Minerva.

Eso no estaba bien. Según todos los libros de Harry Potter, era un poco más bajo que la media, con el cabello negro desordenado y los ojos verdes brillantes detrás de un par de gafas. Se suponía que debía parecerse a su padre con los ojos de su madre. Esto fue ciertamente extraño.

Albus decidió hacer una pregunta-Pensé que habías dicho que estaba en camino, pero, como yo lo entiendo, el Nacido de Muggles que escoltaste hoy no vive cerca de Surrey-Esto fue malo. Él ya sabía que Harry no había estado con sus parientes, pero no sabía dónde había estado.

-Estaba en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Dijo que no había vivido en el mundo mágico, pero que no parecía sorprendido por nada de eso. Había un duende en Gringotts que mencionó algo que sucedió hace seis años y algo sorprendente-Todos alzaron una Ceja-El es Descendiente de Salomón-Dijo para impacto de todos.

\- ¿Descendiente de Salomón? Eso es imposible-Opino Severus.

-No, Fui a una Bodega suya muy antigua y dentro había un Anillo, Inmediatamente después de que se lo puso aparecieron varios Círculos Mágicos y sombras, después de eso Invoco a un Demonios y nos acompaño todo el recorrido-Respondió Minerva para asombro de todos.

-Probablemente está disfrutando de su fama y yendo a donde sea más admirado-Esto una vez más fue de Snape.

-No, según Tom, se ha limitado a su habitación. Parecía detestar los libros infantiles sobre sus supuestas aventuras-McGonagall hizo una pausa-Lo que me preocupa es su perspectiva-Albus se sentó. Harry debe ser el faro de la luz y, por lo tanto, debe comprender que toda la vida es preciosa y que cualquier persona puede ser redimida.

Todavía no podía creer lo que iba a decir a continuación-No ve la diferencia entre la magia normal y la magia oscura. Dice que es la intención detrás del hechizo y no si es oscuro o no lo que importa. Tampoco ve ningún problema con matar en las circunstancias correctas-Las cejas de Dumbledore se dispararon y él no estaba solo. Solo Snape, Flitwick y Babbling parecían no afectados.

Fue Snape quien preguntó- ¿Ah, entonces no crees que va a ser tu chico dorado de Gryffindor? ¿Dónde lo ves entonces? -Esto fue intrigante ¿Un Potter que no era el títere de Dumbledore? ¿Uno que caminó por un camino separado de la luz estrechamente definida? Además de eso, no sería un recordatorio visual de ese matón y fanfarrón de sus propios días de escuela. Se reservaría el juicio por ahora.

-Él terminará en Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Parece lo suficientemente inteligente. Compró una cantidad ridícula de libros adicionales. También tiene una réplica aguda y mordaz en la punta de la lengua. veces. Él tiene la suficiente astucia para desviar la atención de sí mismo también-McGonagall respondió.

-Disculpa Minerva, pero juré que oí que me dijiste que el joven Harry estaba bien con matar. Por favor dime que estoy equivocado-Dumbledore estaba perturbado. Si la gente estuviera muerta, no podría arrepentirse por sus errores. Si solo se les mostrara indulgencia y lo que la luz ofreciera, entonces verían que estaban equivocados y serían bienvenidos al redil con Albus Dumbledore como su pastor. Él sabía lo que era mejor y podía guiarlos hacia el futuro mucho más fácilmente si lo escuchaban.

-No Albus, me escuchaste bien-Él no podía creerlo. Harry iba a ser el mascarón de luz. No podía permitir que se manchara y estropeara de esa manera. No podía sacar al chico de esa manera con ese defecto de personalidad. ¡Eso marcaría la reputación del lado luminoso! Eso le recordó.

-No mencionaste su cicatriz Minerva. ¿Ha sanado eso a lo largo de los años? -Él sabía que no sería así. Esa cicatriz mostraba que Harry era un Horrocrux y tenía que morir antes de que Voldemort realmente pudiera dejar de existir.

Otra sorpresa estaba en el camino cuando Minerva negó con la cabeza-Se ha ido. No tiene cicatriz, pero tiene un extraño símbolo en la frente. Podría ser una runa. Parece un 2 con una cruz al final. No lo sabría-Respondió Minerva.

Babbling negó con la cabeza-No suena como cualquier runa que conozco. Tendría que verla con certeza, pero no puedo pensar en ninguna runa que luzca así-Comentó Babbling.

-Otra cosa-Que bien, otra Sorpresa para todos-No lleva el Apellido de James sino el de Lily-Dijo Minerva. Eso era más o menos normal, pero inesperado. Minverva luego se dirigió a Severus y le dijo-Parece que tendrás que enseñarle a un Evans en vez de un Potter-Eso impacto a Severus. Esperaba que Harry sea como su Odioso Padre, pero hasta ahora no tenia nada en común, ni siquiera el Nombre. Lo peor es que llevaba el Apellido de su Vieja Mejor Amiga y ahora tendría que llamarlo así. Eso nunca lo espero.

La reunión del personal fue más larga, pero ya no salió más. Sería una noche larga para Albus Dumbledore. Para pensar, sus planes ya habían ido tan mal. Harry no era el chico fácilmente maleable que hubiera sido si hubiera permanecido con los Dursley. Alguien había interferido y a Dumbledore no le gustaba que la gente se metiera con sus planes. También estaba el Dilema que aparentemente era Descendiente te Salomón y tenia un Ejercito de Demonios, El Faro de la luz no debería tener contacto con seres tan Oscuros. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera.

* * *

(1) Basado en William Twining de Makai Ōji. Solo con las diferencias nombradas.

(2) Esta basado en Teekl, El Familiar del Señor del Caos Klarion de DC. Solo le agregue el lazo.

(3) Basado en el Anillo de la Nube del Anime Katekyō Hitman Reborn. Solo remplazando la Cresta Vongola y el Símbolo de la Nube por la Estrella de Seis Puntas.

(4) Dantalion de Makai Ōji.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi nueva Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

-Esto no es uno Nuevo, Es la versión Re-Subida del mismo, Solo que corregí algunos errores que cometí.

Tupapirico : Me alegra que te gustara. Si, Esta combinación es rara, por eso la elegí. El Resto de los 72 Pilares aparecieron, Aunque tengo tengo que elegir los que me faltan.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Me alegra que te gustara, Soy Fan de tus Historias.

 **José Gadea** : Me alegra que te gustaran y sobre las otras Historias, Pueda que esta Semana una se Actualice.

 **Tenshin Jin** : Gracias.

-Los 72 Pilares aparecerán. Ya que en Makai Ōji no aparecieron todos, Yo escogí los que Faltaron mediante sus Características y en base los Personajes de los demás Animes.

-La Historia de este Harry se contará más Adelante mediante Flashback.

-Si les gusta las Historias de Harry Potter entonces tienen buenas noticias, Esta es solo la Primera de varias que planeo.

-Por cierto, El Termino Ulular por si no sabían es el Nombre del Sonido que hacen los Búhos o Lechuzas.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- **Humano** –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia.**

 **Expecto Patronum.**

 **Alarte Ascendare.**

 **Carpe Retractum.**

* * *

" **Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

" **Capítulo II"**

" **Trenes y Sombreros"**

* * *

Harry junto a Teekl, Hedwing y Dantalion estaban vagando por las Calles mirando todas las tiendas diferentes antes de detenerse frente a uno en particular. Suministros de Quidditch de calidad. Había uno en la ventana llamado Nimbus 2.000 y estaba disponible para Doscientos Cincuenta Galeones. Eso era alrededor de mil doscientas cincuenta libras, pero tenía dinero para gastar. Se suponía que su bóveda de fideicomiso duraría hasta que tuviera diecisiete años. Las cosas más importantes que compraba cada año eran libros y su matrícula de Hogwarts había sido pagada en su totalidad poco después de su nacimiento, como era tradicional en el mundo de los magos.

Era toda la enseñanza que había sido una parte importante de por qué la Familia Weasley se había arruinado de acuerdo con los rumores en el Caldero Chorreante. Se estaba discutiendo porque su sexto hijo varón iba a comenzar este año y la única otra familia que quedaba por ir era su hermana menor. Por lo que había escuchado, la matrícula era más barata para las mujeres, ya que se esperaba que fueran a Hogwarts a buscar una esposa. Muy pocas mujeres en el mundo mágico tenían una carrera. Harry encontró todo esto un poco sexista. Él se había salido de la pista. Si comprar una escoba o no fue la pregunta. Eventualmente entró a la tienda y comenzó a mirar alrededor.

Había revistas disponibles para pedidos de búhos con títulos como "¿Qué palo de escoba?" y 'Flying Free' alineado detrás de la caja. Había varios modelos de escoba disponibles. Todo desde un First Dart, una escoba para niños que no iba más arriba de su cintura, hasta un Cleansweep Five, el niño promedio del mundo de las escobas, hasta el Comet 62 que en la actualidad solo superaba al Nimbus 2,000. Había una gran variedad de Kits de cuidado disponibles que iban desde simplemente contener esmalte hasta tener todo, desde cortaúñas hasta herramientas de grabado para que pudieras grabar tu nombre en él. Harry decidió ir por el Nimbus. Si iba a conseguir uno, iba a obtener lo mejor. También recogió un Kit de cuidado completo y una copia de Quidditch: A través de las Eras. El último fue elegido ya que los combates de Quidditch se hablaban constantemente en el Caldero Chorreante y él no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando.

Dejó Suministros de Quidditch de calidad con su escoba sobre el hombro de Dantalion, el Kit de cuidados y el libro en una bolsa en la otra mano, mientras se alejaban más por el callejón hacia la tienda de varitas de Ollivander. Harry estaba contento de que fuera tan silencioso. Entraron en la tienda de Ollivander y esta vez parecía que Ollivander había aprendido la lección cuando entró por la parte de atrás cuando sonó la campana

-Ah, sí, Sr. Evans. Has venido a recoger tu varita. Era una varita muy difícil de manipular. Todos los materiales estaban decididamente activos y parecían querer desobedecerme. La varita está terminada y te costará tres Galeones, ya que era solo el trabajo que proporcioné y no los materiales como suelo hacer-Harry le entregó tres monedas de oro y recibió su varita en caja. Dejó la caja sobre el mostrador y sacó la varita de la caja. Sintió una ráfaga de poder cuando se unió a él. Chispas negras, blancas y moradas salieron disparadas desde el final y formaron la imagen de Lechuza Nival para la Alegría de Hedwing y la Endivia de Teekl-Oh, una reacción interesante de una varita-Comentó Ollivander.

Harry estaba examinando su Varita. Media 8'66 (22cm), Era de Color Blanco Puro y tiene una Forma Elegante, el Mango tiene una Gema Verde en el Centro, mientras que a lo largo de dicha varita hay líneas delicadas y muy detalladas dándole un Toque de Elegancia.

-Solo diré una cosa sobre esa varita. Tengan cuidado. Si vacilas en un hechizo, es probable que haya una reacción desagradable. Tiene gran potencia y precisión, y funcionará bien con la mayoría de las formas de magia, pero se destacará en Curación y las Artes Oscuras. Una cosa curiosa que encontré al crearla y que me dio cierta dificultad fue cómo parecía regenerarse. No necesitarás una varita nueva si esa se rompe ya que aparentemente se reparará a sí misma. Ese rasgo lo convirtió en una pesadilla para reducir el tamaño, pero llegué allí con el tiempo-Ollivander se retiró a la parte trasera de su tienda ahora que le había dado a Harry los detalles de su varita mágica.

Harry colocó la varita en la caja antes de ponerla en su lugar y se fue. Regresó al Caldero Chorreante y entró a su habitación. Teekl todavía estaba dormido. Ella se había acurrucado en una bola y se veía notablemente linda de esa manera. Harry empacó su bolso en su baúl y se levantó. Su baúl aún pesaba alrededor de un kilo y se preguntó cuándo desaparecería el amuleto de plumas. Volvió a la cama y se acostó junto a la forma de dormir de Teekl. Sacó uno de sus nuevos libros, este era de Magia Nórdica y comenzó a leer.

-Bueno, Harry, Nos vemos-Dijo Dantalion despidiéndose, desapareciendo en una Luz Roja.

Para entonces, Teekl se había despertado y yacía allí mirándole. Harry agarró su baúl, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada y luego salió de la habitación. Devolvió la llave a Tom y le agradeció la hospitalidad antes de darse la vuelta para irse. El pauso. No tenía mucho sentido tener una varita mágica sin tenerla disponible en todo momento. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió una vez más al Callejón Diagon.

\- ¿Señor Evans? No lo esperaba otra vez tan pronto-Ollivander dijo mientras Harry entraba a su tienda.

-No esperaba estar aquí tan pronto tampoco. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿Qué sentido tiene una varita mágica si no puedo tenerla disponible cuando la necesito? -Harry y levantó su brazo izquierdo-Quiero comprar una funda de varita mágica-Pidió Harry.

-Bien, Tengo varias Disponibles ¿De que la quieres? –Preguntó Ollivander.

-Que sea resisten a casi todo-Respondió Harry.

-Entonces, Sera de Piel de Dragón-Dijo Ollivander y fue a buscar la Funda.

Harry asintió y se sentó en la única silla que estaba allí, algo bastante delgado que parecía colapsar bajo mucho más peso que el suyo. Él comenzó a leer su libro sobre Occlumancia. Teekl se sentó en su regazo y se alegró de que él le deslizara una mano por la espalda si sus ronroneos decían algo mientras que Hedwing se quedo sobre su Hombro.

Pasaron treinta y dos minutos y diecinueve segundos después de que Ollivander regreso con su Funda. Se veía como la Funda de un Cuchillo, mientras que esta hecha de lo que parecía ser Cuero Negro.

\- Tu funda de varita tiene varios amuletos, aparte de los amuletos de adivinación y desilusión. Ha sido encantada para que tu varita no pueda ser invocada y si tu varita está en cualquier lugar, excepto en la funda o en tu Entonces la mano volverá a la Funda después de veinte segundos. El interior tiene un amuleto de expansión indetectable para que la varilla realmente pueda encajar allí también. Estoy bastante orgulloso de ello si me lo digo. Una funda única para posiblemente la varita más singular que he diseñado. Dudo que esos materiales vuelvan a caer en mis manos-Harry una vez más le agradeció a Ollivander antes de irse de la tienda. Ollivander se quedó mirando por la ventana a la figura que arrastraba su baúl junto con un gato sentado sobre su hombro.

-Ciertamente, Sr. Evans, una varita única para un mago único. Me pregunto qué harás en nuestro mundo. Es bastante obvio que piensas en otro como propio-Murmuró antes de alejarse una vez más hacia las profundidades de su tienda.

* * *

TimeSkip: Al Día Siguiente, En la Plataforma 9¾.

* * *

Para Hermione Granger el Día había empezado tan bien, hasta el amanecer, así ella podía estar completamente preparada para su nueva aventura. Un desayuno en el que nunca pareció parar de hablar fue seguido por el viaje en automóvil a Kings Cross, brillante y temprano, por supuesto. Decir adiós a sus padres en la barrera había sido difícil, pero una nueva vida le esperaba y estaba bastante preparada para correr a través de una pared de ladrillos para llegar allí. Hermione hizo eso, y luego las cosas comenzaron a ir cuesta abajo.

En su primera vista de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, no fue el rojo brillante Hogwarts Express lo que captó la atención de la joven bruja. Era el grupo de cuatro brujas, ya con sus túnicas de Hogwarts ribeteadas de verde, lo que atraía a Hermione como una polilla a una llama. Lamentablemente, al igual que dijo la polilla, ella se quemó. Decidiendo presentarse, Hermione se encontró con miradas de disgusto y burla, no se suponía que fuera así. Confianza severamente abollada, luego descubrió otro problema.

Su baúl, cargado, por supuesto, con libros extra, que su papá había levantado fácilmente sobre el carrito resultó ser imposible para Hermione colocarlo físicamente en el tren. Mientras luchaba con el baúl, riendo a carcajadas casi la hizo llorar.

-Hermione-Dijo una Voz que reconoció de Inmediato la Joven Bruja, Dándose la vuelta vio a Harry y estaba con Teekl en su Hombro junto a uno que no estaba Ayer. Era una Lechuza Blanca con Ojos de Color Ámbar, Era realmente Hermosa, ¿En donde estaba ayer?

-Harry-Dijo Hermione feliz de ver a su Amigo y dándole un Abrazo, teniendo cuidado con los Animales en sus Hombros-Que bueno verte-Dijo Hermione.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte-Dijo Harry para luego separarse-Te presento a mi Nueva Amiga, Hedwing, Mi Hermosa Lechuza Nival-Dijo Harry presentando a la Lechuza que estaba Ululando de alegría por el Cumplido de Harry. Hermione acerco su Mano para acariciar el pecho de Hedwing y a ella le gusto la acción, Ya había aprobado a Hermione como la Novia de Harry.

Hermione se alejo un poco de Harry para verlo mejor, Se sonrojo cuando lo vio. Si Fitzwilliam Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet alguna vez tuvieron un hijo, él estaba parado justo en frente de Hermione Granger y ofreciéndole su ayuda. Incluso Harry

Su levita negra tenía solapas de seda, también tenía que ser ancha en los hombros para acomodar el cuerpo que vestía. Estar equipado para acentuar una cintura delgada también fue un efecto que la joven bruja apreció. El chaleco gris apenas visible debajo del abrigo hacía juego con sus pantalones, y las botas negras con botones eran un buen toque. La corbata anudada de ascot, con un alfiler de corbata de diamantes es un acabado apropiado para este conjunto tan bonito. Su Cabello Rubio arreglado menos un Mechón enmarcaba lo que Hermione consideraría una cara amable y esos ojos verde maravillosamente expresivos y almendrados derretían su corazón. Si no se considerara una blasfemia, Hermione creía que Harry era demasiado hermoso incluso para que Jane Austen le hiciera justicia. Estaba vestido como si acabara de salir de las páginas de Orgullo y prejuicio, el libro favorito de Hermione.

Su madre había sentado a Hermione para una charla sobre niños antes de dirigirse a Hogwarts, la joven bruja había pensado tontamente que la mayoría de las cosas nunca se aplicarían a ella. Hermione nunca había entendido la devoción de sus compañeras por las últimas bandas de chicos, a las que les importaba lo que los "nuevos chicos de la cuadra" estaban haciendo fuera del escenario, ¡o en el escenario para el caso! Ella había pensado que su primer enamoramiento sería con un autor guapo o, Dios no lo quiera, un maestro. En el espacio de unos pocos segundos, el chico frente a ella acababa de romper esa ilusión en trozos trillados.

-Harry ¿Quieres compartir este Vagón conmigo? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Me gustaría eso-Respondió Harry.

-Vamos a presentarnos de Nuevo. Soy Hermione Granger-Dijo Hermione ofreciendo su Mano. Harry tomó su mano con las yemas de los dedos y muy gentilmente giró su mano antes de inclinarse y rozar suavemente sus labios sobre la parte posterior de sus nudillos. Ya no había lugar para ninguna duda, Hermione Granger estaba encantada.

-Un gusto en conocerte, Srta. Granger, Soy Harry Evans-Dijo Harry.

Hermione solo comenzó a balbucear mientras las palabras salían de su boca-Nadie en la magia de mi familia en absoluto, fue una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero estaba muy contento, por supuesto, es decir, es la mejor escuela de brujería que existe, he escuchado: Hemos aprendido todos nuestros libros de texto de memoria, por supuesto, solo espero que sea suficiente...-La risa que venía de Harry ciertamente no podía ser clasificada como sarcástica, parecía casi amistosa en la naturaleza.

-Relájate Hermione, y respira de vez en cuando. Tenemos un largo viaje en tren por delante, mucho tiempo para conocernos y hacernos amigos-Dijo Harry divertido. Ayer había sido algo molesto sus Preguntas, pero ahora eran Divertidas, Era obvio que estaba ansiosa y nerviosa para probarse a la Sociedad Mágica. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

\- ¿Amigos? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, lo siento si estoy siendo un poco presuntuoso aquí, mi principal razón para asistir a Hogwarts es con suerte hacer amigos-Dijo Harry.

-Yo también, y me encantaría ser tu amigo-Rescindió Hermione.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron su viaje, no solo a Hogwarts, sino al destino mucho más importante de la amistad. Poco después, cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento. Un chico desgarbado y pelirrojo con suciedad en la nariz estaba en la entrada. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando aterrizaron sobre Teekl que estaba en el regazo de Harry. Para Harry, algo estaba pasando.

\- ¿Te importa si me siento aquí? En cualquier otro lado está lleno-Hermione estaba a punto de responder, pero Harry interrumpió antes de que pudiera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes que el tamaño de las clases es menos de la mitad de lo que era hace una década?" El expreso de Hogwarts no ha cambiado el número de carruajes y, de hecho, un compartimento se expandirá para adaptarse a más personas-Esto apestaba a una trampa para Harry. -Sin mencionar que Hermione y yo fuimos dos de los últimos en el tren y no vimos ningún pelirrojo detrás de nosotros-Dijo Harry con sospecha.

Ah, vamos Harry, amigo. Solo quiero sentarme-Aquí él realmente falló. Ninguno de ellos se había presentado aún. El único nombre dado fue el de Hermione.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Cómo en Harry Potter? Se supone que debe comenzar este año, ¿no? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo es él? -Estaba desvergonzadamente canalizando a Hermione aquí, ella se sintió avergonzada, ¿Realmente era así?

\- ¡Pero eres tú! Tienes el gato y todo. ¡El cabello y la Marca Extraña! -Obviamente había sido enviado a hacerse amigo de Harry, pero había sido realmente malo en algo llamado discreción.

\- ¿Potter no tiene pelo negro y ojos verdes? -Preguntó Harry a Hermione- Las historias también lo tienen en gafas, ¿no? -Hermione entendió lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, en "Ascenso y Caída de las Artes Oscuras" y "Historia Mágica Moderna" tanto como "Hechiceros notables de nuestro tiempo Harry tiene el pelo corto y negro y ojos verdes brillantes. Él también tiene una cicatriz de relámpago en su frente-Respondió Hermione.

El intruso no pareció entender el mensaje- ¡Pero tú eres Harry Potter! ¡Dumbledore dijo que tenías un gato raro que llevaba un lazo y unos pompones! -Si él no se había delatado antes, sin duda tenía ahora. Él realmente no era del tipo sutil.

\- ¿Quién es Dumbledore? -Preguntó Harry. Él sabía, por supuesto, pero decidió jugar ignorante - ¿Por qué iba a saber algo sobre Teekl aquí de todos modos? ¿Es algún tipo de acosador? -Aquí Hermione dejó escapar una tos sofocada. Sin embargo, el intruso parecía sorprendido-

\- ¡Dumbledore es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos! Él es el único de quien sabe quién le tuvo miedo. ¡Lo llamaste acosador! Tenía razón. ¡Te estás volviendo Oscuro! ¡No estoy dando vueltas a un Mago Oscuro! - Con eso huyó del compartimento.

-Ah, paz una vez más-Harry suspiró. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía una pregunta que necesitaba responder.

-Harry, ¿Cómo sabías que él no estaba siendo sincero? -Harry la miró. Ella era sinceramente curiosa y no podía entender cómo él sabía.

-No te diste cuenta de que estabas atrapado en tu conversación, pero cuando entró, estaba buscando algo. Reconoció a Teekl y ni ella ni yo lo reconocimos. Era bastante sospechoso. La guerra con Voldemort paralizó a la población mágica y recién ahora está comenzando a recuperarse. Solía haber aproximadamente mil estudiantes asistiendo a Hogwarts a la vez, pero ahora hay menos de trescientos, una décima parte de lo que era Antes. El tren tiene la misma cantidad de carruajes que tenía entonces, así que no hay forma de que el tren podría estar lleno. También sentí el encanto de expansión latente cuando analicé el Tren por curiosidad-Ahí, ahora mira si ella entendió qué otra cosa había dejado escapar la cabeza roja.

\- ¿No dijo que Dumbledore le mencionó el gato? ¿Por qué el líder de la luz lo comparte con un primer año? -Ahora aquí llegaron a lo bueno. Hora de mostrar todo lo que Harry había aprendido sobre el líder de la luz.

-Dumbledore es el Director de Hogwarts, el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y el Gran Hechicero de la Confederación Internacional de Hechiceros. Dos de estos son puestos de tiempo completo. Los tiene todos porque fue anunciado como el modelo de la luz después de la Derrota de Gellert Grindlewald en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco. El mundo de los magos tiene la extraña costumbre de responsabilizar a cualquiera que lo cubra. Antes de convertirse en director de Hogwarts, era el diputado y el maestro de transfiguraciones como ahora lo es McGonagall. de la facultad. El director Armando Dippet decidió renunciar a su puesto en mil novecientos cincuenta y seis. Dumbledore era un candidato para el puesto. Como director, tiene la capacidad de contratar y despedir a cualquiera de los profesores y toma el voto de la mayoría. del ochenta por ciento de la junta de gobernadores para suspenderlo pendiente de investigación. También tiene el poder de alterar el plan de estudios que se enseña a los niños de la escuela. Si compara el plan de estudios de mil novecientos cincuenta al Día, notará una diferencia significativa. Entre los cursos actuales se han eliminado varios ítems de los programas de Encantamientos y Transformaciones y el programa de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras queda en manos de cada profesor sucesivo ya que ninguno se ha mantenido como tal durante tres períodos completos desde mil novecientos cincuenta y siete. Existe una supuesta maldición en el puesto que impide que alguien retenga el puesto por un año académico completo. Hogwarts solía ser primero o segundo en el Ranking mundial de educación mágica. Ahora está clasificado en el séptimo lugar. La casa en el Valle de Godric donde mi familia llegó a su fin no era una propiedad de Potter, sino una propiedad de Dumbledore. Esto último me enteré cuando fui a consultar con los duendes sobre mis cuentas. También se puede notar que la Voluntad de James y Lily Potter fue sellada por el entonces Jefe Brujo del Wizengamot y no puede abrirse sin su permiso o el de Casa Potter, que seré yo cuando cumpla diecisiete años-Notó que ella lo estaba viendo con los Ojos muy Abiertos.

-Es curioso que Dumbledore me reclamó tutela mágica y me escondió. Le dijo al mundo de los magos que estaba a salvo y cuidado. El S.M.N o Servicios Mágicos para Niños que se formó en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco después de la derrota de Grindlewald para trato con niños huérfanos no tiene ningún archivo sobre mí. Mi ubicación y bienestar dependían únicamente de la palabra de Dumbledore. No tuve una buena vida hasta que tenía cinco años. Los cambios entonces no tenían nada que ver con Dumbledore. Por el momento tengo Los guardianes y se convirtieron en tales legalmente también. El único miembro del personal de Hogwarts que conocía a Teekl era la Profesora Minerva McGonagall. Es curioso cómo uno de los factores de identificación que se utilizaron para mí fue conocido por un primer año al azar cuando llegué al Caldero Chorreante la noche del veinte nueve de julio y dejé completamente el mundo de los magos en la mañana del treinta primero- Aquí Harry se detiene y mira a los otros dos en el compartimento. Iba a asistir a un internado durante al menos cinco años. Él iba a saber quién lo estaba enseñando. De nota fue Rubeus Hagrid, expulsado por una razón no declarada, pero se mantuvo como guardabosques; Argus Filch era un Squib con un pasado violento cuando se trataba de gente mágica; Severus Snape, un Mortífago convicto que tenía cargos en su contra, se cayó debido a las afirmaciones de Dumbledore de que era un espía; Filius Flitwick, tenía un Goblin como abuelo paterno y puede detectar la rareza en la naturaleza de Harry; y finalmente Bathsheda Babbling, maestra de runas, una mestiza y huérfana de una manera sangrienta en la que tomó represalias contra sus agresores y recibió un período de dos años en Azkaban por 'uso excesivo de la fuerza' y 'derramar sangre innecesariamente'. En pocas palabras, sus agresores eran sangre pura y herederos de la familia en eso.

Hermione miró a Harry-Tu quieres decir que Dumbledore es...

\- ¿Un anciano manipulador que se lleva la nariz a donde no pertenece? Sí-Harry dijo. Hermione se sorprendió, pero dijo algo que hizo que Harry se enorgulleciera del efecto que había tenido en ella.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo y esta vez, en lugar de una comadreja, un hurón decidió visitarlo-No aquí tampoco, no hay nada más que parece ser un bicho raro y el hedor a barro. No creo que Harry Potter vaya a Hogwarts. Quizás sea demasiado cobarde para mostrarse entre los de crianza superior-El hurón se estaba dirigiendo a dos gorilas afeitados que lo habían seguido hasta dentro. Harry suspiró. Realmente estaba empezando a perder toda la paciencia ahora.

-Has hecho tu punto. ¿Puedes por favor marcharte ahora? -Se estaba poniendo irritable y no era muy amigable cuando estaba irritable. Los dos con él fueron los únicos hasta ahora que parecían relativamente decentes para Hogwarts si el resto era algo por lo que pasar.

-No, no creo que lo hagamos. Un fanático como tú necesita aprender su lugar. Ahora, ¿por qué no se van usted y la chusma? Aquí hay mucho espacio para el tipo correcto de personas-El hurón se había inclinado y ahora estaba en la cara de Harry. Ese no era un lugar recomendable para estar.

-Estoy tratando de controlar mi temperamento aquí, pero un comentario más tendrá una cuchilla en la garganta-Harry realmente lo intentaba, pero después de las reacciones hacia su familia en la plataforma, esa molestia de cabeza roja y ahora esto. Seguro decir que estaba a punto de explotar una mecha.

-No creo que un fanático como tú realmente tenga una opinión. Crabbe, Goyle, ¿por qué no le muestras lo que un fanático se lleva a Hogwarts? -Las torres de músculos idiotas dieron un solo paso cada una en el compartimiento. con la varita en la mano ociosamente sin cuidado en el mundo. Harry reaccionó. Ya había tenido suficiente. Si querían jugar, él jugaría bien su juego. Inmediatamente saco su Varita y les lanzo un **Expelliarmus** Instantáneo sin Movimiento o Habla, que los Desarmo, luego creo una Cadena de Magia alrededor de las manos del chico hurón para arrojarlo al Suelo, mientras que con los Dos Gorilas que se pasaban por Niños les lanzo un **Petrificus Totalus** que los Congelo por Completo a los Gorilas, Mientras que tenia una Hoja en el Cuello de Malfoy. Todo esto sucedió en menos de dos segundos. Todo el compartimiento se congeló.

-He tenido suficiente de ti y tu actitud. Vete y lleva a tus mascotas contigo o de lo contrario pronto sentirás una gran cantidad de dolor-El olor a orina le dijo a Harry que su advertencia había sido escuchada. El hurón salió del compartimento y luego, Despetrificó a los Trolls que siguieron al hurón fuera del compartimento.

Parecía que la rubia no había aprendido su lección completamente mientras volvía al compartimento y decía- ¡No saldrás con esto, espera a que mi padre se entere! -Antes de apresurarse con sus sujeta libros en su persecución.

\- ¿Era realmente necesario Harry? -Hermione preguntó. Harry esperaba que tuviese un poco de miedo después de su exhibición, pero parecía estar más curiosa por otra cosa.

-Sí, lo era. Es un pomposo diablo auto dirigido que piensa que los demás deberían agacharse y lamerse los pies. Ser cortés me habría hecho caminar por todas partes. Se nota que traté de ser diplomático al principio. responde a la fuerza e incluso entonces va inmediatamente a su padre para resolver todos sus problemas. Es fácil ver que ha sido mimado y criado para creer que es mejor que nadie-A Harry realmente no le importaba el estado. A él realmente no le importaba la mayoría de las personas, pero era leal a los que consideraba amigos y familiares.

-Entenderé si tendrás Miedo de mi-Iba a decir hasta que ella lo paro de golpe.

-No Harry, lo que sea que ibas a decir es que no hay posibilidad de que regrese a la forma en que estaba antes de subir a este tren. Eres mi amigo y eso es más importante que cualquier escuela-Dijo Hermione decidida.

La amplia sonrisa que le dio después de esta declaración hizo cosas divertidas para su estómago, Harry ofreciéndole su brazo la vio luciendo una amplia sonrisa a juego.

\- ¿Vamos a Srta. Granger? -Dijo Harry actuando como un Noble, lo que le causo una Risa a Hermione y acepto el brazo ofrecido, mientras que seguía el Juego.

-Encantado Sr. Evans-Dijo Hermione.

* * *

TimeSkip: Hogwarts.

* * *

\- ¡Primer Año! ¡Los de Primer Año aquí! -llamado un hombre grande y salvaje. Tenía el pelo largo e indómito, pero sus ojos tenían mucho calor. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón de aspecto coriáceo y llevaba una gran linterna- ¿Eso es todo de ti? Bien de esta manera entonces-Al decir eso, los condujo por una pendiente rocosa e irregular. Harry pudo ver en la escasa luz reforzando sus ojos. Tenía que atrapar a Hermione en ocasiones cuando tropezaba-Verás Hogwarts en un segundo, justo en esta curva-dijo el gigante. Él estaba en lo correcto. Allí donde muchos- ¡Oh! -de apreciación Harry también estaba impresionado. Hogwarts se veía bastante grandioso con sus ventanas iluminadas y con un telón de fondo que lo recortaba contra las montañas en la distancia y el aterciopelado cielo nocturno.

-Correcto, mucho. En los barcos-Hagrid llamó. Había una cantidad de botes en el borde del lago donde se encontraban. Los barcos no tenían remos u otros medios visibles de propulsión. Harry supuso que usaban magia-No más de cuatro en un bote-Hagrid llamó. Harry compartió un bote con Hermione, un Chico Tímido llamado Neville Longboytom y una chica con cabello castaño oscuro que se presentó como Sally-Anne Perks. A juzgar por la falta de reacción a su nombre, Harry supuso que era una madre Muggle- ¿Todos listos? Entonces vamos -A la voz de Hagrid, los barcos comenzaron a moverse a través del agua dejando una serie de ondas detrás de ellos. Harry miró por el borde y vio un gran tentáculo que se elevaba cerca del agua. Había leído en Hogwarts: Una historia en la que el lago presumía de un calamar gigante. El problema era que se suponía que un calamar gigante no debía vivir mucho más allá de la memoria humana y que este había habitado el lago desde la época de los fundadores si las historias se creían- ¡Cabeza abajo ahora! -Hagrid instruido. Al levantar la vista, Harry vio una pared de hiedra colgando sobre el lago. Simplemente genial, esto iba a hacer su cabello tan malditamente viscoso. Se recogió el cabello y se inclinó lo más bajo que pudo para evitar la hiedra.

Al pasar a través de la hiedra terminaron en una especie de puerto subterráneo. Saliendo de los botes, Harry tuvo que atrapar a un Sapo que se lanzaba en busca de la libertad. Los treinta y siete nuevos primeros años se reunieron alrededor de Hagrid mientras los subía por las escaleras hacia las puertas del castillo. Alzó un enorme puño y golpeó tres veces en la puerta.

McGonagall lo respondió. Harry entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella. La única forma en que Dumbledore podría haber sabido acerca de Teekl, y a través de él ese inconveniente de cabeza roja, era a través de ella. Intencionalmente o no, ella había sido parte de eso y Harry decidió tener cuidado con lo que dijo a su alrededor.

-Los primeros años Profesor McGonagall-Hagrid dijo.

-Gracias Hagrid. Los llevaré desde aquí-McGonagall condujo a los estudiantes a través del gran piso con bandera del hall de entrada y más allá de un conjunto de enormes puertas dobles detrás de las cuales se podían escuchar las voces de cientos. Ella los condujo a una habitación lateral a un lado y se detuvo dentro. McGonagall los miró por todos lados. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio la suciedad en la nariz de la cabeza roja de antes y el desastre que las túnicas de Neville estaban allí. Ella visiblemente hizo una mueca e hizo una mueca cuando vio al propio Harry y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts-comenzó-El comienzo de la fiesta a término comenzará pronto. Antes de tomar asiento, debe clasificar sus casas. La clasificación es importante. Mientras permanezca en Hogwarts su casa será como su familia, tendrá clases con el resto de su casa, duerma en el dormitorio de su casa y pase su tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa. Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa ha tenido sus brujas y magos excepcionales en su época. Mientras sea estudiante cualquier triunfo ganará puntos de casa y cualquier incumplimiento de regla perderá puntos de casa. Al final del año, la casa con la mayoría de los puntos de la casa recibe la Copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un activo para cualquier casa terminas adentro-McGonagall se detuvo y miró a su alrededor antes de dirigirse al grupo nuevamente.

-La ceremonia de clasificación comenzará por un momento. Les sugiero que se preparen tanto como puedan antes de que vaya a buscarlo-Ella salió de la cámara.

Harry se apoyó contra una pared y Hermione se paró cerca mordiéndose las uñas debido a los nervios. Ella era la única que hablaba, murmurando entre dientes acerca de todos los hechizos que había aprendido y cuáles eran probablemente necesarios para esta ceremonia. Tanto la Comadreja como el Hurón miraban silenciosamente a Harry.

Un minuto después sucedió algo que desvió la atención de todos de la clasificación inminente. Un grupo de fantasmas acababan de pasar por una de las paredes y conversaban sobre algo llamado Peeves. Una de ellas, una mujer que parecía tener entre los diez y los veinte años, parecía completamente aburrida. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y ella regresó. Mientras los otros fantasmas llamaron la atención de los otros treinta y seis primeros años, este en particular flotó hacia él y habló-Hay algo diferente en ti. Algo que te distingue de los otros niños y no me refiero a tus Ojos-Harry estaba sorprendido. Se preguntó si ella podría sentir su conexión con los Demonios y su Origen. Él le hizo una reverencia.

-Mi Nombres Harry Evans y estos en mis hombros son: Hedwing y Teekl. ¿A quién tengo el placer de dirigirme? -Decidió que formal era bueno, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la edad que podía tener el fantasma. Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano como para dejar que la besara.

-Mi nombre está olvidado en estos pasillos. La mayoría me llama la Dama Gris, pero puedes llamarme Helena-Fue entonces cuando decidió besar la mano fantasmal frente a él. Sorprendentemente, lo encontró sólido en sus manos y debajo de sus labios. Helena se quedó sin aliento.

-Supongo que no se suponía que sucediera-A juzgar por su reacción, definitivamente no había esperado hacer contacto físico.

-No, yo...-Desafortunadamente antes de que ella pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, McGonagall vino a poner a los fantasmas a flote y liderar los primeros años en el Gran Comedor. Con una última mirada, Helena se deslizó a través de la pared.

* * *

Entrando al salón como grupo, los primeros años siguieron a McGonagall al frente entre las cuatro mesas largas y hacia un taburete con un sombrero viejo sobre él. Harry escuchó a Hermione decir algo sobre el techo encantado pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

Harry miró hacia arriba y encontró a ese fantasma en una mesa con una pancarta de águila en el extremo que estaba a cuadros con azul y bronce. Ocupado como estaba, no prestó atención a los susurros de los estudiantes que podía oír hablando sobre la Marca en su Frente y sus Ojos. Su atención fue devuelta al frente cuando el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Esto era extraño, un sombrero de canto no era lo que esperaba, pero escuchó de todos modos.

Por lo que pudo deducir, los Gryffindor eran idiotas imprudentes, los Hufflepuff eran la fuerza de trabajo general, los Ravenclaws eran los investigadores, y Slytherin era para los que no tenían moral. Justo lo suficiente, tenían un sombrero que hurgaría en sus mentes, pero no hizo un muy buen trabajo al mostrar las casas en la misma luz.

Harry negó con la cabeza cuando Hannah Abbot fue llamada y clasificada en Hufflepuff. Prestó atención a todas las personas que se ordenaban para poder poner nombres a las caras, pero no les importaba adonde iban. Prestó más atención cuando Hermione estaba debajo del sombrero. Pareció considerar durante medio minuto antes de gritar 'GRYFFINDOR'. La mesa roja y dorada la aplaudió cuando se unió a ellos. Neville fue el siguiente al que le prestó atención. El niño parecía muy nervioso durante el viaje en tren, pero no parecía demasiado afectado por la visión del acero desnudo. El sombrero tomó un tiempo justo considerándolo también hasta que gritó 'GRYFFINDOR'. Malfoy se arrastró hasta el taburete lo mejor que pudo, pero Harry todavía podía oler el leve aroma de la orina en él. El sombrero apenas había rozado su cabello cuando gritaba 'SLYTHERIN' como si realmente no quisiera ser puesto en su cabeza. Con todo el producto que debe seguir ese pelo peinado hacia atrás, Harry no podía culparlo. Quedaban algunas personas después de eso y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que McGonagall gritara su nombre.

-Harry Potter-Harry dio un paso al frente cuando comenzaron los susurros. Podía oírlos preguntar qué le había pasado y qué pasaba con su pelo y la Marca en su Frente. Hubo algunas preguntas bastante groseras sobre la marca en su cabeza lo que significa que fue maldecido por un demonio. Pasó junto a un chico de la mesa de Ravenclaw que declaraba en voz alta que era la reencarnación de Satanás cuando Teekl había tenido suficiente y arremetió dejando marcas de garras en su rostro. La sala se calló. Harry siguió caminando hacia el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete.

-Primero que nada, Mi Nombre no es Potter-Dijo Harry llamando la atención de todos-Soy Harry Evans, No Potter-Eso confundió a todos, ¿Por qué cambiaría el Apellido de una Noble y Antigua Familia de Sangre Pura por una de Muggle? Ante esto, Dumbledore decidió intervenir.

-Harry, No puedes evitar tu Legado. Tus Padres querían que llevaras el Apellido Familiar-Dijo Dumbledore intentando poner a Harry de su Lado.

-Uno, No me llames por mi Nombre, Ni siquiera te conozco-Dijo Harry con indiferencia-Dos, Ellos querían que fuera Feliz y Viviera mi Vida a mi Modo, No les importaría que llevara el Apellido de mi Madre, Sabes como eran mis Abuelos y mi Padre respeto al Linaje-Dumbledore hizo una Mueca, Eso era Cierto. Los Potter eran de los Pocos Sangre Pura que no les Importaba el Linaje o la Pureza en la Sangre. Eso se comprobó cuando Varios Potter se casaron con Nacidos de Muggles y Mestizos, El más reciente fue el Padre de Harry y a el no le importaba si su Hijo llevaba su Apellido de él o el de su Madre. Eso lo sabia muy bien y supuso que Harry no lo sabia, pero se había equivocado.

-Pero tienes un Legado-Dumbledore Intento cambiar de parecer a Harry.

\- ¿Y? -Preguntó Harry con indiferencia-No me Importa lo que hizo mi Familia en el Pasado, Soy mi Propia Persona y no seguiré a Nadie más que a mi Mismo-Dijo Harry y agrego-Aunque no lleve el Apellido Potter, Mis Hijos podrán llevarlo si quieran y Alguno de ellos será el que llevara el Legado Potter-Cuando dijo "Hijos" Hermione no pudo evitar Imaginar su Futuro como la Esposa de Harry. Viendo a un Niño Rubio con Ojos Marrones y una Niña de Pelo Castaño con Ojos Verdes, Ella se Sonrojo por esos Pensamientos y sacudió su Cabeza. Apenas se conocían y eran muy Jóvenes para Pensar en Hijos, Dejaría esos Pensamientos para el Futuro…O en Privado-Si ninguno quiere, entonces que sean mis Nietos. Hasta entonces, Seré Harry William Evans-Dijo Harry definitivamente.

-Sr. Evans, Tienes toda la Razón, Tus Padres nunca hubieran preocupado si Llevabas el Apellido Potter. Hogwarts está preparado para recibirte, y conceder toda esa bienvenida implicada-Todos voltearon para ver que era el sombrero de clasificación el que había pronunciado esas palabras, pero el viejo sombrero apenas comenzaba. Dumbledore no estaba feliz con esa decisión.

-Soy el Director de Hogwarts...

\- ¡Solo mientras el castillo lo permita! -La declaración del sombrero fue seguida por un fuerte sonido de una campana, una campana que no se había escuchado dentro del castillo en la memoria. Hogwarts había hablado claramente-Los directores vienen y van, pero prevalece Hogwarts. Esta escuela fue ideada y construida por los cuatro fundadores para enseñar magia a todos aquellos capaces de llevarla a cabo, no para que una supuesta fraternidad de élite pueda dominar a los demás. Hogwarts necesita unirse en la cara de la oscuridad que se avecina, todo se perderá. Ven y siéntate, Harry Evans, déjame que te ordene-Dijo el Sombrero y McGonagall lo coloco sobre la Cabeza de Harry.

Dumbledore estaba lívido, se quedó allí de pie, luciendo como el bufón de la corte, mientras que la acción principal ocurre en otro lado. Sin embargo, el sombrero de clasificación era correcto, uno solo podía ser el director si el castillo lo permitía. Sin la cooperación de Hogwarts, ni siquiera podría acceder a su oficina. Albus solo tendría que consolarse con el hecho de que Harry estaría aquí, disponible para ser influenciado por su director.

El gorro de clasificación estaba ocupada escaneando al niño cuya cabeza ahora estaba sentada-Me alegra ver que usted califica fácilmente para ser miembro de la Casa de Rowena. Creo que necesitará la amistad de la señorita Granger y el liderazgo del Maestro Flitwick durante su estadía con nosotros. ¡Por lo tanto, tiene que ser RAVENCLAW! -Grito lo Último el Sombrero.

La sala permaneció en silencio cuando Harry se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la mesa debajo de la pancarta a cuadros azul y bronce. Harry se sentó al final de la mesa junto a Hermione. Hubo un momento antes de que la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudiera. Nadie había esperado que Harry Potter fuera un Ravenclaw. Se suponía que era un Gryffindor como sus Padres. Había algunos que pensaron que podría haberse dirigido a Slytherin por lo que le Dijo al Director.

Este Años en Hogwarts iba a ser Interesante y para nada Aburrido. Nada será Normal mientras Harry Evans este en el Castillo, Eso era Seguro, Solo debían esperar si era Para bien o para Mal.

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 2 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Shirou6655** : Me alegra que te gustara el Capitulo.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te gustara el Capitulo. Este Harry no es normal, Si tuviera una Fuerte Ambición, seria el Slytherin Perfecto, Sin ella. Termino el Ravenclaw.

 **Edward50090** : Hermione termino en Ravenclaw, Lo de Gryffindor fue un Error de mi Parte, Ya que estaba acostumbrado de la Hermione de Gryffindor que aparece en casi todas las Historias que he leído.

-La relación de Harry y Hermione, Sera algo rápida. Esto se debe a que me inspire de varios Fanfics de esa Pareja que todo su Amor comenzaba de golpe.

-En este Capitulo, Aparecerá otro de los 72 Pilares. No será nada Grandes, pero si curioso y divertido.

-Si no lo sabían, Esta Historia será Anti-Dumbledore y Weasley, Menos los Arthur, Gemelos, Bill y Charlie. Esto para los Fans del Viejo y los de Ron, Molly (Que probablemente sean pocos), Percy y Ginny. Para ellos no habrá un Buen Final que digamos.

-Como algunos supusieron, Algo paso en la Crianza de Harry. No vivió toda su Vida con los Dursley y tampoco era Ajeno al Mundo Mágico. Esto se mostrará más Adelante.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- **Humano** –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia.**

 **Expecto Patronum.**

 **Alarte Ascendare.**

 **Carpe Retractum.**

* * *

" **Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

" **Capítulo III"**

" **Comienzo en Hogwarts"**

* * *

Dumbledore miró alrededor del pasillo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus brazos abiertos-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Tengo algunas cosas que decir antes de participar de una fiesta maravillosa y aquí están: ¡Nitwit! ¡Blubber! ¡Odd! ¡Tweak! ¡Gracias! -Se sentó entonces mientras la fiesta aparecía en las mesas. Harry pensó en el discurso del director, parecía una forma inocente e inocuo de aparecer como un abuelo amable y un poco senil, bastante astuto si fuera verdad. Cauteloso de la comida que aparecía de repente ante él, Harry decidió analizarla. Hermione se giro para preguntarle algo sonriendo ante la comida y metiendo un poco en su plato. Cuando notó que ella lo miraba, comenzó a cargar también su plato.

-Hermione, todavía tienes que comer, incluso cuando hay grandes pensamientos en tu cabeza-Dijo Harry y ella se sonrojo, bajó la vista a su plato, y luego al resto de la comida en la mesa, y luego a lo que Harry había elegido para sí mismo. Sus platos eran diferentes, pero Hermione tenía exactamente lo que habría elegido para sí misma.

Hermione pasó el resto de la comida principal comiendo, pensando en preguntas, comenzando a preguntarles, deteniéndose y luego volviendo a su comida. Harry se sentó mientras practicaba sus Habilidades de Metamorfomago, Cambiando el Color de su Cabello a voluntad. Cuando la comida desapareció, Harry inmediatamente agarró el plato de Hermione y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, aparecieron los postres y le sirvió un budín de ciruelas.

\- ¡Este es mi favorito! En serio, ¿Cómo sabes esto? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Adivine-Respondió Harry con una sonrisa sirviéndose una tarta de melaza. Con el estómago lleno Harry se sentó y miró alrededor de la habitación. La mesa más ruidosa eran los Gryffindors. Sin embargo, parecían ser los más felices. Se reían en voz alta por los chistes y hablaban entre sí todo el tiempo. Harry vio a Weasley, se estaba llenando la boca de comida a un ritmo bastante rápido y la gente a su alrededor se alejaba arrastrando los pies para evitar comer.

Su Mesa, Los Ravenclaws eran los refinados y cuidadosos, como si quisieran estar en otro lugar en este momento, comían con eficiencia y los temas de conversación que podía escuchar de ellos giraban en torno a sus lecciones y su aprendizaje extracurricular. Harry llamó la atención del fantasma de su casa. Helena, y le dio una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, y ella regresó.

Los Hufflepuff tenía un nivel agradable de charla sobre todo tipo de temas. No era demasiado ruidoso, pero tampoco todo estaba en susurros. La mesa de Slytherin era la más tranquila. Hubo algunas camarillas bastante obvias formadas dentro de la casa y mantuvieron una conversación baja. Harry vio al hurón matón de antes sentado junto a un fantasma cubierto de sangre y cadenas, no se veía feliz con su compañía.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de la maestra cercana y examinó a cada profesor de un extremo al otro. En el extremo derecho estaba Hagrid el guardabosque, junto a él estaba Silvanus Kettleburn, el cuidado del profesor de criaturas mágicas. Junto a él estaba la profesora de estudios Muggle, Charity Burbage, que era, por alguna extraña razón, una sangre pura que se sentaba junto al profesor de Aritmancia, Séptima Vector. Bathsheda Babbling estaba a su lado y ella enseñó runas antiguas. Junto a él estaba el Jefe de la casa de Harry, Filius Flitwick era el jefe de Ravenclaw y enseñó encantos también. Minerva McGonagall se sentó entre él y Dumbledore, ella era Jefa de Gryffindor además de ocupar el puesto de profesora de transfiguración y vicejefe. El mismo Albus Dumbledore fue el siguiente. Se sentó en una gran silla en el centro de la mesa como si presidiera todo. Un jefe de familia estaba a su derecha, Pomona Sprout, que también enseñaba Herbología. Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones, estaba a su lado y estaba hablando con el turbante Quirinus Quirrel, que acababa de regresar de un año sabático en el extranjero y anteriormente había enseñado Estudios Muggle, pero ahora había tomado el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había un asiento vacío al lado de Quirrel. Sybil Trelawney, que enseñaba adivinación, rara vez se aventuraba fuera de su torre. Ella afirmó que nubló su ojo interno para estar entre las masas. Después de esa silla vacía estaba Aurora Sinistra, la profesora de astronomía. Los últimos dos al final fueron Poppy Pomfrey, el mediwitch de la escuela y la instructora de vuelo Rolanda Hooch. Había otro miembro del personal, pero Argus Filch, un cuidador Squib, prefería su propia compañía.

Algunos de los profesores lo notaron mirando. Hagrid dio una sonrisa y una alegre ola, Balbuceo pareció mirarlo con curiosidad, los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon en su dirección y la mirada de Snape parpadeó hacia él solo brevemente. Los platos estaban limpios nuevamente y Dumbledore una vez más subió al podio.

-Algunas palabras rápidas antes de ir a la cama, Ir al Bosque Prohibido todavía está prohibido, de otro modo podríamos llamarlo de otra manera. La lista de productos prohibidos se puede encontrar en la puerta del Sr. Filch, por favor verifique y siga. Finalmente, el pasillo del tercer piso en el lado este está fuera de los límites para todos los que no desean morir una muerte espantosa-Harry entornó los ojos. Si era tan peligroso, ¿por qué estaba en una escuela? -Y ahora por algo menos pesado-Dumbledore se iluminó de inmediato- ¡Vamos a cantar la canción de la escuela, escoge tu canción favorita y tu propio ritmo y listo! -Harry vio que las expresiones del resto del personal se volvían bastante fijas en este punto. Pudo ver un movimiento justo por encima del ojo de Snape, Hooch y Pomfrey ya estaban escapando discretamente por una puerta lateral. Dumbledore movió sus varitas y la letra salió a la luz sin embargo ante él. Harry los leyó rápidamente.

Le parecía Rara y Ridícula la canción, pero no pudo evitar gustarle por alguna razón. Todos terminaron tarde o temprano hasta que todo lo que quedaba era un par de gemelos pelirrojos de Gryffindor que parecían estar relacionados con Weasel (Comadreja). Estaban cantando una melodía lenta y triste que era más probable encontrar en un funeral. Los gemelos pronto terminaron y Dumbledore suspiró.

-Ah, Música, una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí. Ahora es hora de ir a la cama, trotar fuera de ti-Con eso todos en el pasillo comenzaron a moverse.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir "muerte horrible"? -Hermione preguntó preocupada.

-Quiere decir que si vas por ese pasillo abra algo peligroso-Respondió Harry.

Los Ravenclaws esperaron unánimemente hasta que las otras tres casas se despejaron y las puertas fueran fáciles de atravesar, por supuesto no tenía sentido levantarse para quedarse esperando. Lisa Turpin se levantó y llamó a todos para que la siguieran. Ella los condujo a la torre de Ravenclaw y les informó que tenían una adivinanza como contraseña en lugar de una contraseña. Resuelve el enigma, gana la entrada. Si no resuelves el enigma, espera a que alguien venga y pueda responderlo.

-Um, ¿No es realmente inseguro? -Hermione preguntó-Cualquiera puede resolver un enigma-Dijo Hermione.

-Sí lo es-Lisa respondió-No importa cuánto nosotros y el profesor Flitwick roguemos a Dumbledore que no nos permita cambiarlo. El hombre se ha vuelto senil si me preguntas-Dijo Lisa. Hermione se sorprendió, Harry se rió de su expresión.

\- ¿No te alegra que no hayas entrado en Gryffindor ahora? -Ella asintió sin hacer ningún comentario.

-No hace falta decir que nuestra medida de seguridad más importante es simplemente no decirle a nadie dónde está la torre. ¡Quiero decir ALGUIEN! -Lisa dijo-Hay un cierto grupo de gemelos que estoy seguro quieren saber cómo entrar aquí-Después de que todos los Ravenclaws ingresaron a la sala común, Lisa volvió a hablar- ¿Podrían todos los primeros quedarse aquí por un momento? Se supone que debes recibir un discurso del profesor Flitwick antes de irte a dormir. Todos los demás, salgan de aquí y váyanse. a la cama, ya sabes el taladro-Informo Lisa.

Cuando solo quedaron las 12 garras del primer año y los prefectos, Penélope Clearwater se levantó-Soy Penélope, siéntete libre de llamarme Penny, estoy en mi quinto año y este es mi primer año como prefecto-Se presento Penny. Mientras estaba sentada, un niño se puso de pie junto a ella.

-Soy Jake Terner. También estoy en mi quinto año y soy un nuevo prefecto. Hay una tradición en Ravenclaw. Los primeros años están bajo el cuidado de los prefectos de quinto año, los segundos años están bajo los prefectos del sexto año y los de Tercer Año están bajo los prefectos del séptimo año. El cuarto año y más van a quien sea que sea necesario, pero generalmente a esta edad no necesitarás la ayuda de un prefecto-Cuando los prefectos restantes se levantaron y se presentaron, el profesor Flitwick llegó y le entregó una pila de folletos a Penélope, que a su vez le entregó la mitad a Jake y los dos los distribuyeron rápidamente a los primeros años. Cuando Lisa Turpin terminó su presentación, Flitwick se adelantó para hablar.

-Ejem, soy el profesor Filius Flitwick, Yo Enseño Encantamientos aquí y soy su jefe de la casa. En esa función, soy el intermediario entre usted y el personal. Los folletos que te han dado son copias de las reglas de la escuela, seguidas de las reglas de Ravenclaw, seguidas por las tradiciones de Ravenclaw y, finalmente, al final son hechizos diarios útiles que generalmente harán la vida más fácil. En la pared puedes ver un mapa básico de Hogwarts con las salas de clase y las oficinas de la facultad resaltadas y codificadas por colores, junto a los cambios específicos que hace Hogwarts, como los corredores que son callejones sin salida cada tercer martes y cosas por el estilo. luego a la cama-Dijo Flitwick.

La mano de Hermione se disparó al aire. Flitwick la señaló- ¿Cuándo conseguimos nuestros horarios? ¿Se nos permite usar magia en la sala común? ¿Qué tal en nuestros dormitorios? ¿Tenemos que vestir nuestros uniformes todo el tiempo? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Mañana por la mañana, sí, sí, solo en clase y en las fiestas-Flitwick respondió- ¿Algo más, señorita...?

-Granger, y no señor-Hermione dijo sonrojándose levemente.

\- ¿Alguien mas? -Cuando nadie levantó la mano-Muy bien, váyanse a la cama-Ordeno Flitwick.

Flitwick giró y se fue mientras los prefectos lograban que los estudiantes fueran a las habitaciones correctas. Harry se despertó cuando Hermione. Estaba riendo nerviosamente cuando Harry estaba superando el Shock, no tardó en recomponerse y molestarla-Bueno, despertar con una dama preciosa en mi cama. No es una mala manera de comenzar el día. La próxima vez que quieras unirse a mí en la cama, solo debiste haber preguntado-Dijo Harry de manera Burlona y tuvo el efecto deseado Hermione se puso roja.

-Vamos Harry, prepárate, el desayuno está comenzando-Hermione dijo tirando de uno de sus brazos. Harry se sentó y dejó que la manta cayera de su torso. Solo dormía en pantalones y Hermione la carne expuesta, porque a los once años era muy musculoso. Hermione se sonrojo suspiró.

-Tomare ese Suspiró como un Cumplido-Dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba una camisa de su baúl, se puso la camisa y rápidamente echó un hechizo para limpiar los dientes.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? -Hermione preguntó.

-Estoy sorprendido de ti, está en el folleto que el profesor Flitwick nos dio-Harry dijo.

-Lo estoy leyendo linealmente-Hermione se sonrojó un poco-Veré los hechizos en el desayuno-Dijo Hermione.

-Bien, desayuno. Vámonos-Harry dijo y salió por la puerta, cuando llegó al medio se dio cuenta de que todas las cortinas de las otras cinco camas estaban abiertas y los ocupantes ya se habían ido.

-Harry, olvidaste algo-Hermione dijo.

-Hmm, ¿Qué? -Harry se giró y se miró a sí mismo. Tenia su Camisa, pantalones y No había usado su Habilidad de Metamorfomago para Modificar su Apariencia.

-No estás usando zapatos-Hermione dijo.

\- ¿Así que? -Preguntó Harry.

-Oh, no importa entonces-Hermione tomo el Brazo de Harry. Juntos marcharon a Harry por la puerta y bajaron a la sala común, ignorando el hecho de que estaba hacia atrás mientras caminaban. Lo bajaron una vez que llegaron allí y los tres dejaron la torre juntos.

Harry vio que no solo era el último Ravenclaw en levantarse, también era el único en salir de la torre en pijama. Harry tomó su asiento y Hermione inmediatamente tomo el asiento que estaba a lado suyo.

\- ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, Evans? -Padma llamó.

-Solo me dormí tarde-Respondió Harry y sirvió un poco de café. Terry Boot se movió hacia abajo para sentarse frente a Harry.

-Oigan, chicos y yo solo lo sometemos a votación Harry, no creemos que sea justo que te encuentres a ti misma con un tercio de las mujeres de Ravenclaw-Terry dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oye, Si quieres saber por qué está sentada conmigo, tendrás que preguntarle-Harry dijo. "No le dije que tenían que unirse a mí-Dijo Harry.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces, Señorita, ¿Qué te atrae de nuestra joven celebridad? -Preguntó Terry.

-Bueno, siempre me han dicho que es cortés compartir una comida con alguien después de terminar en la cama con ellos-Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Por la noche tarde, de hecho, Evans-Anthony Goldstein llamó desde unos pocos asientos más abajo-Comenzando un poco joven ¿no? -Dijo Anthony.

-Eres molesto, ¿Podemos dejar de dar a entender que me acosté con estos dos, por favor? -Harry dijo-Me gustaría comer antes de que comiencen las clases-Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres dormir conmigo, Harry? -Preguntó Hermione moviendo sus pestañas.

-Si no lo hago-Harry respondió inocentemente.

-Entonces tendré que castigarte-Replico Hermione.

-Oigan ustedes dos, guárdenlo para la cama de Harry-Anthony gritó dibujando risas de toda la mesa y mira desde el resto del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Qué hay de la cama de Harry? -Preguntó el profesor Flitwick mientras caminaba detrás de ellos.

-Ella salto obre mí esta mañana, mientras todavía estaba en la cama, parece ser una gran fuente de entretenimiento para ella ahora-Harry dijo, Hermione se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Eso fue rápido, Tu Padre duro 2 Años en lograr eso-Comentó Flitwick con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione-Bueno, Ustedes dos pueden repartir los horarios-Dijo Flitwick.

Harry tomó la pila del primer año y los repartió rápidamente sin preguntarle a nadie sus nombres y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Entre los Dos obtuvieron los otros seis años entregados eficientemente. Harry se despidió un poco antes porque todavía tenía que cambiar y conseguir sus libros, recordándole a todos que aún necesitaban conseguir los libros apropiados para sus clases ese día y pronto los doce primeros años estaban subiendo a la torre.

Hermione siguió a Harry hasta la habitación de los chicos. Harry se encogió de hombros y se bajó los pantalones, seguido rápidamente por la eliminación de su camisa. Cuando se volvió para sacar sus batas de su baúl, vio que Hermione se había alejado. Una vez que su cabeza atravesó el orificio de su túnica, Harry giró hacia a ella otra vez-Puedes mirar ahora a Hermione-Dijo Harry

\- ¿Ni siquiera eres un poco consciente del cuerpo? -Preguntó Hermione volviéndose tan roja como él pensaba que estaría.

-No me molesta-Dijo con Simpleza Harry. Luego, Teekl y Hedwing se colocaron sobre sus Hombros-Hola, Chicas ¿Durmieron bien? -Preguntó Harry, Ellas Maullaron/Ulularon de manera Feliz-Que bien-Dijo Harry y salieron de su Dormitorio.

Su primera lección de hoy fue la teoría mágica. Esa fue una clase de primer año que Harry tuvo con los Gryffindors. Su maestro sería el profesor Flitwick. Después de eso fue un único período de transfiguración con Hufflepuff (probablemente por teoría). Después de eso fue el almuerzo y luego encantos dobles con Slytherin. Ese fue su lunes. Era bueno que tuviera encantamientos, ya que quería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el tema al profesor Flitwick.

La lección de teoría mágica debía llevarse a cabo en el aula de encantos. Eso estaba cerca del corredor prohibido. Preguntó por su casa y descubrió que unos cuatro años tenían adivinación y que podían mostrarle allí en el camino. Llamando la atención de Lillith Moon y Wayne Hopkins, Harry se acercó a ellos.

-La chica con la que acabo de hablar tiene la adivinación primero y pueden ir a través del encantador corredor donde está nuestra lección de teoría mágica. Que sepan los otros primeros años-Los dos expresaron su agradecimiento antes de hacer precisamente eso.

Cuando llegó el momento de que la gente se fuera al primer período, una niña de cuarto año tuvo un séquito de primeros años que dirigió hacia el tercer piso. Mientras que el lado derecho estaba fuera de los límites, el lado izquierdo conducía al corredor de encantos. Era una simple cuestión de mantenerse a la izquierda después de llegar a la parte superior de la escalera.

Llegaron a su habitación con tiempo de sobra y se alinearon afuera. No había Gryffindor a la vista, pero Flitwick apareció enseguida. Los condujo a la habitación y se subió a una pila de libros que estaban en su silla. Flitwick era una persona muy pequeña. Tenía un metro de alto como máximo-Bueno, parece que al menos aquí está la mitad de mi clase. ¿Cómo lo lograste? Normalmente tengo que esperar una semana antes de que la gente empiece a aparecer regularmente-Todos miraron a Harry quien suspiró.

-Pregunté por ahí dentro de mi casa y alguien con adivinación primero nos condujo aquí en el camino hacia su lección- Por qué nadie más lo pensó, quizás nunca lo sabría.

-Excelente idea, digno de la casa de Ravenclaw. Desafortunadamente es probable que los Gryffindors hayan enfrentado el castillo ellos mismos de nuevo este año. Démosles diez minutos para aparece-Dijo Flitwick.

Eventualmente, dirigidos por retratos y fantasmas, aparecieron los Gryffindors. Neville al entrar vio a Harry con Teekl en su Regazo, Hedwing en su Hombro y Hermione sentada al lado izquierdo, el se sentó al derecho. Parecía bastante desagradable. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y preguntó- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Harry.

El suspiró frustrada-Mi casa está llena de idiotas, Ronald Weasley hablaba de cómo reclutarías un ejército Oscuro de Ravenclaw y conquistarías el mundo. Definitivamente no es un Fan tuyo-Harry se divirtió.

-Ravenclaw es la casa de la Inteligencia y la Sabiduría al menos puedo estar seguro de que mis secuaces serán lo suficientemente listos para que no me apuñalarán por la espalda-Eso consiguió una risa débil del Chico y una risa alegre de la Chica. Fue en este punto que el chico en cuestión entró. Echó un vistazo a Harry, lo miró y se sentó tan lejos de él como pudo.

Flitwick pronto llamó al registro. Cuando llamó al nombre de Harry, chilló y se cayó de la silla. Harry suspiró; él podría prescindir de todo el alboroto. Aparte de eso, fue una buena lección. Solo comenzaron con los fundamentos de esa lección. ¿Qué es magia? A diferencia de la magia, que se definía a sí misma como cualquier cosa que pudiera lograrse con otros medios mundanos y la verdadera magia es lo que actualmente es imposible.

Harry, Hermione y los Ravenclaw fueron a Transfiguración mientras los Gryffindors tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras. Le preguntó a Flitwick si podía darles instrucciones y él dijo que el salón de defensa estaba en el cuarto piso y que la transfiguración estaba en el quinto. Les dijo a todos que pidieran direcciones a los retratos y que los mostrarían correctamente.

Sorprendentemente, o tal vez no, los Ravenclaws alcanzaron la transfiguración justo antes de los Hufflepuff, que tenían un período libre y habían estado buscando la biblioteca.

La Transfiguración fue una lección de teoría para ese día. McGonagall los hizo tomar muchas notas. Los fundamentos de la transfiguración fueron la visualización, la concentración y el deseo de efecto. Necesitaba visualizar el proceso del cambio, mantener su enfoque bloqueado en el objeto que desea cambiar y poner en práctica su deseo de cambiarlo. Harry no creía que tuviera un problema con el segundo: la partición de memoria era una habilidad útil que tenía después de todo. El primero sería ayudado por su aceleración de pensamiento, ya que pensaría en el cambio como un algoritmo. Fue el último que no pudo entender. Un deseo de efecto. Por lo que él podía decir, eso tenía que ser fuerza de voluntad o algo equivalente. Tal vez la auto hipnosis prevaleciente a lo largo de toda la magia ayudaría, pero él no estaba seguro.

Después de la transfiguración fue el almuerzo. Se dirigió al gran salón, siguiendo al profesor McGonagall para evitar perderse.

* * *

En el Gran Salón.

* * *

Como el Día Anterior. Los Gryffindors haciendo Ruido como si estuvieran de Fiesta, Hufflepuff divirtiéndose, pero de manera calmada, Los Slytherin estando tranquilos y su Mesa, los Ravenclaw siendo Callados y Ordenados. Hermione se había sentado al lado suyo, teniendo un Plato lleno de todo, mientras que el Suyo solo había Frutas y algo de Tocino, pero no para el, sino para Hedwing y Teekl. Había preparado un Plato aparte para sus Amigos Animales, Uno lleno de Tocino para la Lechuza y otro con Leche y un poco de Pescado para el Minino.

-Harry, Una pregunta ¿Por qué no comes nada más que fruta? -Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Eh, bueno, No me gustan los gofres ni los panqueques. Las patatas se vuelven aburridas, por lo que rara vez adornan mi plato. Tengo muchas reglas sobre los huevos y aún no se han eliminado. Hay pocas verduras, así que me quedo con frutas y granos-Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Eres Vegetariano? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí (1)-Harry respondió-Y si las comidas no empiezan a mejorar, voy a tener que conversar con los Elfos Domésticos. No he tenido prácticamente proteínas ni hierro. Este lugar esta Lleno de Neandertales que solo comen Carne-Comentó Harry y luego miro hacia la mesa de los Leones, Vio que la Comadreja, Alias Ron Weasley estaba comiendo como un Cerdo, Llenándose la Boca de Comida, derramándola y ensuciándose todo. Curiosamente, Estaba comiendo Tocino, Verlo solo le dio Asco a Harry y eso solo le dio más razón de ser Vegetariano.

-Ugh, Ya no se si es una Comadreja o un Cerdo-Dijo Harry viendo a Ron, Haciendo reír a Hermione. De repente, A Harry se le ocurrió una Idea-Discúlpame, Tengo que hacer algo-Dijo Harry levantándose y saliendo del Gran Salón. Minutos después, Harry regreso al Gran Salón y se sentó nuevamente al Lado de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Simple, Llame a un Sirviente de mi Casa que me prepare de Comer-Respondió Harry.

\- ¿En serio? Pero si estamos en Medio de la Nada, Durara Horas en-Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las Puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y entro una Persona. Esta era bastante Guapa, Un Hombre Joven que cargaba Dos Bandejas de Plata que se acercaba a Harry, Esto llamo la atención de todos, incluso los Gryffindor habían parado de Comer y vieron al Hombre, esta alrededor de los treinta años de edad, con una barba de chivo en la barbilla. Su cabello cae hasta los hombros, y es algo ondulado y negro, con dos vetas blancas enmarcando su rostro (2).

Casi todas las Alumnas desde Primer a Séptimo Año estaban Sonrojadas, mientras que varias Profesoras también, aunque McGonagall no lo estaba, admitía que era Guapo. Este Hombre Coloco las bandejas frente a Harry y dijo.

-Como entrada tenemos una Ensalada Griega-Dijo sacando el plato con la Ensalada-De Plato Principal algo de Ratatouille (3) -Puso el Plato con la respectiva comida-Y de Postre, Un Trozo de Tarta de Calabaza-Dijo Poniendo el Ultimo Plato, Luego coloco una Servilleta alrededor del Cuello de Harry y retiro las Bandejas.

-Gracias-Dijo Harry y comenzó a comer con elegancia su Comida ignorando las miradas de todos. Todo el Gran Salón estaba en Silencio, Un Momento estaba todo normal y en el otro llego este Hombre con unos Platos Elegantes para Harry.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Soy Sebastián Michaelis, Mayordomo de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Potter-Se presento Sebastián-El Joven Amo me envió un Mensaje que aquí no había Comida Vegetariana y vine de Inmediato, Conociendo que el Joven Amo no comerá Nada de Carne, Ni aunque se muriera de Hambre-Dijo Sebastián.

\- ¡Espera! -Dijo Draco llamando la atención de todos- ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan Rápido?! ¡Si Evans acababa de Enviar el Mensaje! Es imposible hacer Aparición en Hogwarts-Exigió saber Draco.

-Soy el Mayordomo de la Familia Potter. Algo como esto es simple para mi-Respondió Sebastián sonriendo. Todos tenían el mismo Pensamiento, "Eso no explica nada de nada". Dumbledore se paro y se acerco a Harry.

-Harry, En Hogwarts no se permiten llevar a los Sirvientes, Seria Injusto tenerlos cuando Varias Familias o los Nacidos de Muggles no pueden hacerlo-Regaño Dumbledore en un Tono de Abuelo, Aunque Harry no le afecto nada eso.

-Primero que nada, Soy Sr. Evans para ti, nunca te permití llamarme por mi Nombre-Dijo Harry fríamente al Director, sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente-Y Segundo, Pagina N 67º del Reglamento de Hogwarts. "El Ultimo Miembro y Heredero de una Familia Noble y Antigua puede traer a un solo Sirviente para Cuidarlo y Ayudarlo" Eso corresponde a mi Caso ¿O no, Director? -Dijo Harry sonriendo de una Manera Descarada.

-Tiene razón-Dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Eso sorprendió a todos los que llevaban al menos Dos Años en Hogwarts y a los Profesores, Nunca hablaba a menos que fueran el Comienzo del Año y solo para Seleccionar a los de Primer Año en sus Casas-Hogwarts acepta que el Sr. Evans pueda traer a su Mayordomo. Albus, Tu no puedes pararlo-Dijo el Sombrero y eso era otra Derrota para Dumbledore.

\- ¿Cómo llego el Sr. Sebastián tan rápido? -Preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-Eso es un Secreto-Dijo Harry con misterio. Lo que realmente paso fue.

* * *

Flashback: Cuando Harry salió del Gran Salón

* * *

Una Vez fuera del Gran Salón. Harry reviso si venia alguien, si vendría alguien, Tendrá que moverse a otro lugar. Viendo que no venia nadie, Alzo su mano y dijo.

\- Yo, Harry William Evans, Descendiente de Salomón, Invoco al 21º: Marax-Dijo Harry y un Circulo Rojo apareció en el Suelo, lentamente apareció una Figura de el.

Este era Alto es alto, tiene la cabeza de una cabra negra con cuernos largos. Este usaba el Típico Traje de Mayordomo Ingles, un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, con su respectiva corbata y guantes a la par (4). Este miro hacia Harry y dijo.

-Joven Amo ¿Me llamo? -Preguntó Marax haciendo una reverencia.

-Marax, Hace tiempo que no te veo-Dijo Harry acercándose al Hombre Cabra-Necesito que hagas algo-Dijo Harry.

-Ordene cualquier cosa. Vivo para servirle-Dijo Marax.

-Necesito que me prepares algo, Soy Vegetariano y este Lugar solo hay Carne-Pidió Harry.

-Como Ordene-Respondió Marax y se iba, pero Harry lo paro.

-Espera, Necesitas adoptar una Forma Humana-Dijo Harry y el cuerpo de Marax brillo con una Luz Azul. Cuando se apago en vez de un Hombre Cabra, Estaba el Hombre de Antes.

\- ¿Mejor? -Preguntó Marax.

-Si-Respondió Harry-Desde ahora, Eres Sebastián Michaelis, Mayordomo de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Potter-Dijo Harry nombrando a Marax como Sebastián.

-Como ordene-Dijo Sebastián y se retiro, para hacerle de comer a su Maestro.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Luego de eso, Todo continuo normal. Después del almuerzo fue encantos y Harry se dirigió al mismo salón de clases donde había tenido su lección de teoría mágica. Esta clase estaba con los Slytherins, Harry no estaba esperando una lección con Malfoy. Durante todo el día, cuando estaba en el gran Salón, podía sentir la mirada y la enemistad dirigidas hacia él y había mirado por el rabillo del ojo, para ver quién era. Parecía que el hurón no había aprendido. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que ese bote hervía.

La lección de encantamientos en sí fue bastante divertida. Comenzó con el hechizo ' **Scintillae** ' que provocó que las chispas salieran de una varita mágica. Cada persona tenía chispas diferentes, las de Harry eran rojas y negras, mientras que Hermione tenía chispas rosadas y blancas. Continuaron cambiando el color de las chispas emitidas por la varita. Terminaron la lección probando el hechizo ' **Lumos** '. Este hechizo actuó como una linterna Muggle. Harry decidió experimentar al final y había logrado agrandar el área que cubría el hechizo de ' **Lumos** ' por lo que era más foco que una linterna. Esto le valió diez puntos del profesor Flitwick. Después de que terminó la clase, Harry esperó detrás mientras todos los demás salían. Flitwick tomó nota de esto y preguntó.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudarlo con el Sr. Potter? -Preguntó Flitwick.

-Nada en realidad, Solo quería preguntarle algo-Flitwick alzo una Ceja- ¿Cómo fue mi Madre en su Clase? -Preguntó Harry sorprendiendo a Flitwick, pero esa Pregunta le hizo una Sonrisa en su Cara. Lily era su Alumna Favorita, Era la Mejor en Encantamientos y siempre hacia todo bien, Después de durante tanto tiempo aun no sabia porque ella no había terminado en Ravenclaw, Tal vez su Valor era más Grande que su Inteligencia, Ya que se sacrifico a si mismo para Salvar a Harry, nunca sabrá la respuesta. Flitwick le contó lo buena Alumna que era Lily en su Clase y como era en Hogwarts, Harry estuvo sonriendo durante toda la Historia. Luego Flitwick le recomendó ver al Profesor Snape si quería saber más de su Madre, Ellos eran Amigos hasta el Sexto Año hasta que por un Incidente dejaron de serlo.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente, Harry pasó el resto del día explorando el castillo tratando de crear un mapa mental que se estaba volviendo excepcionalmente difícil ya que subiría por una escalera para encontrar un callejón sin salida, luego bajaría por dicha escalera y terminaría en otra ala del castillo. Realmente estaba empezando a irritarlo. ¿Cómo lograron los estudiantes mayores encontrar su camino? ¿Fue instintivo para ellos? Finalmente encontró un "núcleo" del castillo, que no parecía cambiar mucho, aparte de cosas como escaleras móviles, pero podía vivir con eso.

Harry tenía Defensa con el primer período de Gryffindor. Una vez más, Hermione se sentó a su lado y la comadreja siguió con la mirada. Él era otra olla que hervir antes de que terminara el mes. Por lo que podía entender por el tartamudeo de Quirrel, el chico sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Habló hoy de simples errores y cómo podrían usarse en numerosas situaciones. La historia de la magia después del almuerzo casi hizo que Harry golpeara su cabeza contra el escritorio. Si los rumores eran ciertos, el fantasma no había cambiado su plan de lección desde que murió. Otro rumor era que usted podía comprar sus conferencias palabra por palabra de algunos de los Ravenclaws de la temporada alta. Harry tenía la intención de comprar dichas transcripciones y, si era cierto, simplemente se saltaría esta clase por completo.

¡El fantasma no había tomado ningún registro y uno de los Slytherins incluso había traído una maldita almohada a la clase y el fantasma no hizo nada! Al ver que su única otra lección ese día era la astronomía en la torre de astronomía, Harry decidió encontrar una ruta que no cambiara demasiado y preguntó a los retratos si existía tal ruta. Lo condujeron nueve tramos de escaleras estáticas, lo cual era extraño ya que el castillo solo tenía siete pisos y había comenzado con el segundo, para alcanzarlo, y les dio las gracias antes de memorizar la ruta cuando regresó por las escaleras. Se las arregló para caminar hacia Helena en el pasillo de camino a la cena.

-Buenas noches, mi señora, qué honor es conocer a alguien como usted-Harry comenzó con un florecimiento excesivamente dramático.

-Por qué buen señor, me encuentro en el camino a la cena, ¿me guiarán al vestíbulo para estar con mi casa esta noche? -Parecía que el fantasma apreciaba el humor si su labio crispado era algo por lo que pasar. Harry supuso que estar en la casa que valora la palabra escrita por encima de todo debe ser bastante aburrido.

-Creo que puedo si la dama desea acompañarme-Extendió su brazo, que el fantasma le puso la mano. Ella logró hacerlo sin una sorpresa por el contacto esta vez.

Se dirigieron juntos al gran salón y discutieron algunas cosas tontas como el clima y la última broma de los gemelos Weasley. Cuando los dos llegaron a las puertas de la gran sala, Harry se inclinó ante Helena, quien le hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a sus mesas separadas, varias miradas burlonas miraron con confusión, pero Harry se sentó lejos de ellos mientras comía.

Esa noche se dirigió al camino que había encontrado antes y llegó a la cima de la torre de astronomía cinco minutos antes de las diez. Cuando llegó el profesor Sinistra, los llevó al cielo abierto y les dio una carta de estrellas cada uno. Pidió a la clase que lo completara lo mejor que pudiesen para saber qué tan avanzado estaban. Como se estaba convirtiendo en hábito cuando Ravenclaw y Gryffindor compartieron una lección, Neville puso su equipo al lado del suyo.

Cuando terminaron, el profesor Sinistra tomó las cartas estelares y les dijo que se fueran a la cama. La mañana siguiente comenzó con Harry. Sebastián hizo el Desayuno de Harry, Una Ensalada de Fruta con un Pai de Manzana y un Jugo de Calabaza, Era la envidia en el Gran Salón, Solo Hermione tuvo el Lujo de Comer lo que cocino Sebastián y era una Delicia. Una vez que termino de comer, una vez más al salón de charlas, el único que estaba empezando a encontrar solo. Esta lección de encantos fue teoría y Flitwick explicó cómo se definió un encanto. Fue lanzado sobre un objeto para hacerlo capaz de una acción en el más simple de los términos. Esto pasó del movimiento encantado como con el encanto de la levitación a personas encantadoras felices con el encanto que anima.

Inmediatamente después de encantos fue doble defensa con los Gryffindors. Debían practicar el **Levicorpus** en pares hasta que lo consiguieran. Las paredes y el piso tenían amuletos de amortiguación, por lo que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Harry y Neville se juntaron juntos y Harry logró levitar lo Neville lo suficiente como para que flotara y saliera del Ring, cayendo de espaldas después de tres intentos.

Hermione quería ir a la biblioteca y Harry decidió acompañarla. Pasaron su tiempo libre hasta que la biblioteca cerró buscando los hechizos que habían usado en clase hasta el momento y las derivaciones de ellos, así como algunas cosas para otras lecciones. Harry estaba estudiando principalmente pociones, ya que se suponía que era una de las más difíciles de entender y Hermione quería comparar los libros de historia disponibles.

Una Semana algo agitada para el Joven Heredero. ¿Qué pasara en la Siguiente Semana? Nadie lo sabe, Solo se puede suponer que pasara.

* * *

(1) Hice este Harry Vegetariano por una razón, Me parecía interesante que lo sea. Solo he leído uno en donde Harry era Vegetariano y no se finalizo, seria un tipo de homenaje a esta Historia.

(2) Es Baphomet de Makai Ōji, Este tomo el Puesto del Pilar 21º Marax.

(3) El Ratatouille es un plato procedente de la gastronomía tradicional francesa. Un plato a base de berenjenas, calabacines, pimientos, tomate y a veces otras verduras, que se aderezan con hierbas provenzales y se hornean o se cocinan. Es una receta muy extendida por gran parte del mundo y es bastante popular. Algunos la conocerán por la Película de Disney del mismo nombre.

(4) La Forma Demoníaca de Baphomet.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 3 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota:

* * *

 **Adonay2208** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias y más adelante humillara a la Comadreja y al Hurón.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Shirou6655** : Claro que lo hare.

-La Personalidad de Baphomet esta Basada en la del Mayordomo Demonio de la Familia Phantomhive Sebastián Michaelis de Kuroshitsuji. Este estará basado en el, Para ser el Mayordomo Perfecto de la Familia Potter.

-Los Primeros capítulos serán lentos, Ya que apenas esta comenzando y quiero tomarme mi tiempo en hacer esta Historia.

-Si reconocieron la frase "Soy un Sirviente de la Noble y Antigua Familia Potter ¿Cómo no podría realizar tan simple Trabajo?" de Sebastián es la misma que la del Mayordomo de Ciel, Solo cambie Phantomhive por Potter.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- **Humano** –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia.**

 **Expecto Patronum.**

 **Alarte Ascendare.**

 **Carpe Retractum.**

* * *

" **Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

" **Capítulo IV"**

" **Hablando del Pasado y la Reunión"**

* * *

Por la mañana, Harry comenzó lo que se había convertido en su entrenamiento habitual antes de dirigirse a tomar una ducha, Primero una Lectura mientras comía unos Bocadillos hechos por Sebastián, luego una Caminata para mantenerse en Forma, Seguía una Practica Rápida de Hechizos Básicos y Finalmente un Baño relajante. Antes de bajar a desayunar, miró el tablón de anuncios. Resultó ser una publicación relativa única. Todas las casas tendrían su primera clase de vuelo el próximo jueves entre las cuatro y media y las seis.

Inmediatamente después del desayuno tuvo su primera lección de doble transfiguración. Esta lección fue con los Hufflepuff. McGonagall pronunció un largo discurso sobre la seguridad y cómo cualquier persona que se metiera con él sería expulsada de la lección antes de repartir los fósforos, que se suponía debían convertirse en agujas.

Harry pasó unos minutos visualizando el cambio en su mente. La madera da paso al metal, el grano se vuelve liso, el fósforo se vuelve más delgado y más largo, el agujero se forma en un extremo y el punto en el otro. Se concentró completamente en la aguja. Lo hizo tanto que excluyó todo lo demás. Él extendió la mano, la tocó con su varita. Y no pasó nada

Lo intentó de nuevo con los mismos resultados. No importa cuánto lo intentara, el partido seguía siendo un partido. Llegó al punto en que estaba irritado con el concepto mismo de un fósforo y apuntó con su varita con bastante enojo cuando el fósforo repentinamente cambió a una aguja. Harry se sorprendió, parpadeó por un momento antes de tratar de recordar cómo había sido cuando sus emociones estaban altas. Al final de la lección, él había sido el único en transfigurar completamente el partido, pero hubo varios partidos puntiagudos e incluso uno de plata.

Dejó la lección y silenciosamente comió su almuerzo mientras contemplaba lo que había estado sintiendo cuando cambió el partido. No le había importado cómo había cambiado, solo que lo hacía muy bien. ¿Tal vez eso era lo que significaba un deseo de efecto? La fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo realidad.

Esa tarde Ravenclaw tenía Herbología con los Gryffindors. Estaban comparando tipos de suelo y qué tipo de plantas crecían bien en cada uno de ellos. Neville realmente parecía entrar en lo suyo aquí a diferencia de las otras clases que habían compartido. Parecía ser una persona bastante nerviosa y fácilmente intimidada.

Harry una vez más pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca. Había una serie de libros aquí que él no tenía y él había compilado una pila de libros de encanto. La mayoría de ellos eran nuevos estándares y no había manera de que Harry estuviera en ese nivel en este momento. Si hubieran sido hechizos de tercer año, entonces él podría conseguir que trabajen, pero necesitaría mucha práctica y suerte para hacerlo.

Su rutina vespertina aún no había cambiado. Harry puso a Hedwing en su Cama mientras se iba a dormir acurrucado con Teekl. Mañana tenía pociones. Esta clase no usó movimientos de varita, sino que se basó en los ingredientes para trabajar. Esta también fue la clase enseñada por Snape. El hombre había estado escudriñando a Harry toda la semana como si tratara de aclarar algo y lo puso nervioso.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry terminó su entrenamiento y regresó a su habitación. Recogió su mochila escolar con su texto de pociones, sus cuadernos y su equipo dentro antes de tomar otra caja con un asa de transporte. Había comprado una maleta de viaje para los ingredientes de pociones y había puesto todas las que tenía allí.

Harry desayunó a solas con Hermione. Una vez que terminó el desayuno, Harry y sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia la mazmorra donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de pociones. Tenían estas lecciones con Slytherin y todos se dirigieron juntos.

Snape se paró al frente de la clase mientras se tomaba la registración. Hizo una pausa en el nombre de Harry como si fuera a decir algo más, pero simplemente terminó el registro en su lugar. Él comenzó con un discurso sobre pociones. Su voz era elegante y aceitosa.

-Pociones es uno de los temas más difíciles, peligrosos y exigentes en Hogwarts. Muchos de ustedes no creerán que es mágico, ya que no hay necesidad de agitar las varitas tontas o palabras sin sentido aquí. Puedo enseñarte a preparar la suerte, la salud de la botella y detener la muerte. Eso es si no eres el habitual idiota que estoy obligado a enseñar-Snape miró alrededor del salón de clases. Los Ravenclaws parecían ofendidos por ser considerados como un idiota, los Gryffindor lo miraban con recelo. Sin embargo, Evans parecía completamente neutral y calmado por lo que podía ver con esos Ojos, realmente se parecía demasiado a su Madre con ellos. Decidió ver si el mocoso valía su tiempo o si era como su idiota padre.

-E-Evans-Le dificultaba decir ese Apellido- ¿Qué obtendría si mezclara la raíz pulverizada de Asfódelo en una infusión de ajenjo? -Se mencionó en el texto del primer año como un ejemplo, incluso si era una poción de quinto año.

-Esos serían los ingredientes centrales del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, una Poción en el programa del quinto año que es una potente poción para dormir. Sin el antídoto se dice que el bebedor nunca despertará-Una respuesta completa y otra no levantada directamente del libro. Veamos si él podría responder otra pregunta.

-Nombra las siete bases de las pociones comunes-Eso debería ser más difícil para él.

-Agua, Aceite Mineral, Savia, Ácido Clorhídrico, Bilis animal, Jugo de Fruta y Sangre. Estos son los siete líquidos que comienzan la mayoría de las pociones. Unos ejemplos de Pociones serian: la poción del olvido, la Poción de Animago, Veritaserum (1), la Poción de amor, Poción Crece-Huesos y la Poción que Reabastece la Sangre-Una respuesta muy completa. Una pregunta más por curiosidad entonces.

\- ¿Cuál es el efecto de la Poción Multijugos y el nombre de tres ingredientes? -Eso debería arruinarlo.

-Es una Poción muy complicada que permite al bebedor tomar la forma de otra persona. Sólo puede utilizarse con humanos; no funciona en casos de animales o medio-humanos. Tres ingredientes serian: Piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana, Sanguijuelas y Algo de la persona en la que se vaya a convertir-Snape estaba sorprendido. Había respondido sus Preguntas a la perfección y bien hechas, Por un momento, Vio a Lily en vez de Harry, El había Heredado el Talento para las Pociones de ella.

-Quince puntos para Ravenclaw-Miró alrededor de la habitación- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no estás escribiendo eso? -El resto de la habitación parpadeó antes de buscar apresuradamente el equipo de escritura. Habían escuchado historias de terror sobre el "murciélago de la mazmorra" de los estudiantes mayores y si se creía que Snape era una criatura del mal y repugnante. Él nunca dio ningún punto, excepto a Slytherin, y se burló constantemente del resto por tontos e incompetentes.

Snape los puso en pares y les hizo elaborar un simple Antídoto para Venenos Comunes. Había once estudiantes en Gryffindor y Diez en Ravenclaw, lo que significaba que alguien tenía que trabajar solo. Harry fue quien lo hizo. Primero copió las instrucciones cuidadosamente en su cuaderno de pociones secundario, uno reservado solo para recetas de pociones. Pensó que podría ser difícil ver el tablero con el vapor de once pociones en la habitación. Luego tomo cada ingrediente necesario para la poción y los alineó en el orden requerido. Sacó un cronómetro mecánico de su bolsa y lo puso al otro lado de su caldero. En este punto, varias personas ya habían comenzado sus pociones y estaban buscando su segundo o tercer ingrediente.

Harry preferiría esperar mientras se preparaba antes de arriesgarse a cometer un error. También tenía la intención de reforzar los ingredientes mientras los agregaba, eso debería asegurarse de que fueran tan buenos como podía conseguirlos. Se puso a trabajar y mientras preparaba la poción, Harry podía sentir los ojos del profesor sobre él a menudo.

Snape deambuló por la habitación durante toda la lección. Hizo comentarios cortantes sobre aquellos que estaban a punto de arruinar sus pociones. Podría hacerlo impopular, pero si lo salvaba de las calderas que explotaban, entonces no había competencia. Su mirada siguió parpadeando hacia el chico Evans. Se había sentido intrigado cuando comenzó la lección escribiendo algo en uno de sus cuadernos Muggle. En su camino, descubrió que era la receta de la poción actual. Esa fue una buena idea. Cuando había una gran cantidad de pociones en una habitación, el humo, el vapor y otras emisiones reducían la visibilidad, por lo que sería útil tener las instrucciones cerradas.

A continuación, eliminó los ingredientes enumerados y los alineó. Las cejas de Snape se levantaron, el chico tenía una funda para mantener los ingredientes de sus pociones separadas y ordenadas, la mayoría simplemente las metía todas en la mochila de la escuela, lo cual era una manera fácil de romper y derramar todo. El niño había sacado algo inesperado de su bolso. Un cronómetro. Eso sin duda ayudaría en etapas más delicadas. Aún no se había visto si este chico tenía el talento para las pociones que su madre tenía, pero a juzgar por sus acciones, sus pociones probablemente serían todas superiores a la media, precisas y consistentes. Fue bastante encomiable.

Al final de la clase, Snape pidió un frasco de cada poción con el nombre del estudiante claramente etiquetado para ser entregado. La mayoría de los estudiantes lo dejaron así pero el chico Evans puso el resto de su poción en frascos y los almacenó en su estuche también. La chusma se fue y Snape comenzó a examinar las pociones frente a él, todas eran al menos pasables a diferencia de su otra clase. La rivalidad entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin, Por suerte este Año no tenia que soportar la rivalidad entre los Leones y las Serpientes, que significa se concentraban en lo que estaban haciendo y no habrá sabotaje. Gracias a dios que por fin tenia paz en su Clase.

-Discúlpeme señor-Severus levantó la vista. La habitación estaba vacía, aparte de Evans, que estaba frente a él.

\- ¿Si? -Dijo Snape levantando la mirada

-Tengo una pregunta personal-Eso llamo la atención de Snape.

-Si no es demasiado personal, la puedo responder-Respondió Snape.

-Sí, señor. Tienes la misma edad que mis padres. Todo lo que sé sobre ellos es que eran Gryffindors y niños y niñas en el séptimo año. ¿Podrías decirme algo sobre ellos? -Una pregunta con dos partes. Una, una mujer que amaba y otra, un hombre que odiaba.

-Sabes que yo era un Slytherin, ¿no? La rivalidad entre casas no es nueva y cualquier cosa que te diga será desde esa perspectiva- ¿Cómo reaccionaría Harry al tener la leyenda de su padre derribada?

-Esa es exactamente la razón por la que acudí a usted, señor. No solo tiene la edad, también es menos probable que florezca y que sea bonita para que tenga una imagen positiva de ellos. Sus palabras probablemente serán más precisas-El chico tenía un punto.

-...Tu padre tenía tres amigos en Hogwarts, Sirius Black, ahora en Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew, ahora muerto, y Remus Lupin, un Licántropo (Hombre Lobo) cuya ubicación no se conoce. Los cuatro eran conocidos como los Merodeadores. Eran bromistas que iban mucho más allá los gemelos Weasley de hoy. Uno de sus objetivos principales era la casa de Slytherin y la mayoría de las veces yo mismo. No tengo buenos recuerdos de tu padre para compartir. James Potter era un presumido y un fanfarrón. Siguió revolviendo su cabello cada vez que Un grupo de chicas estaba cerca. Robaba un soplón del calabozo de Quidditch y jugaba con él a la vista de todos los demás. Se obsesionó con tu madre desde su primer viaje en tren. Antes era amigo de tu madre y eso fue probablemente una razón por la que tu padre me atacó con burlas y burlas. Solía llamarme Snivellus, un nombre que detesto. Sus bromas se hicieron menos frecuentes en el séptimo año, fue cuando comenzó a salir con tu madre, pero nunca desaparecieron por completo. Me temo que lo harás No hay nada positivo de mí sobre él, aunque él tuvo bastante éxito en la transfiguración, según recuerdo-Allí, él le había dado todo sin poner demasiado disgusto en su voz.

\- Mencionaste a sus tres amigos. ¿Cómo eran? -Muy bien. Esto sería corto.

-Sirius Black que ahora está en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, fue el primer Gryffindor de una larga lista de Slytherins inmersos en las artes oscuras. Despreciaba a Slytherin por rutina y era el mejor amigo de su padre. Fue encarcelado por traicionar a sus padres al señor oscuro, una gran conmoción para todos nosotros, y matar a Pettigrew cuando el tonto trató de enfrentarlo. Pettigrew era el bastón del grupo. Miró a los demás en adoración al héroe. Era su perro faldero por falta de un término mejor. Era un estudiante bastante inadecuado y a menudo necesitaba ayuda. Remus Lupin era callado y estudioso, bastante similar a la señorita Granger de su año solo que un Poco Tímido por su Condición de Licántropo. Puede que no haya iniciado activamente ninguna broma, pero estaba uno de los que ayudó a investigarlos o simplemente no hizo nada. Desapareció, aparentemente afligido después de la muerte de tus padres-Eso debería satisfacerlo. Esto estaba trayendo varios recuerdos desagradables.

\- ¿Y mi madre? El Profesor Filch dijo que eran Amigos-Ah, por fin. Él tenía buenos recuerdos de ella. De hecho, casi todos sus buenos recuerdos la involucraban.

-Ella era mi mejor amiga. No le importaba la rivalidad entre casas y se mantuvo como mi amiga hasta el final del quinto año cuando arruiné por completo la única amistad que realmente me importaba. Tenía un temperamento fogoso y no sufría tontos. tu padre estaba enamorado de ella, ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. Solo cuando él desinfló su cabeza algo así sucedió. Ella era un Genio con amuletos y mi única competencia real en pociones. Ella era inteligente y hermosa con la mayoría intensos ojos verdes. Aún la extraño. Era amiga de Alice Nettles, quien se casó con Frank Longbottom y Sarah Walker, quienes se casaron con Edgar Bones, la tía y el tío de su compañero de piso con ese nombre-Eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara de Severus. Lily había sido lo mejor que le había pasado a él-Realmente me recuerdas a ella, especialmente esos Ojos que tienes-Comentó Severus.

-Gracias-Dijo Harry sonriendo, Otra cosa que tienen el común el y su madre, tenían la misma sonrisa-Admiro mucho a mi Madre, por eso tome su Apellido-Que razón tan noble, Al menos tiene lo Positivo de los Gryffindor. Su Caballerosidad-Es bueno escuchar algo que no consiste simplemente en "eran personas maravillosas", además de lo que me contó el Profesor Filch, Eso parece ser todo lo que he escuchado hasta ahora-Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, dejando a Snape recordando el pasado. Extendió una mano y tomó un vial. Él tomó la parte superior y examinó la poción dentro.

-Trabajo excepcional. Este se dirigirá al Ala de la Enfermería-Dejó el frasco. En el lado estaba escrito "H. Evans". Estaba empezando a gustarle el Chico, Era como tener a Lily de nuevo, Solo que sin Potter y sus Amigos molestándolo-Si quieres, Después de Clases puedo contarte Historias de ella-Propuso Severus.

-Claro, Le pediré a Sebastián que nos prepare algo-Dijo Harry retirándose. Harry Evans era realmente un Chico Interesante.

* * *

Harry pasó el resto del día pensando en lo que el Profesor Snape había dicho. Ya había preguntado a varios de los profesores sobre ellos. Sabía que James era bueno en la transfiguración y en el bromista, sabía que Lily era buena en hechizos y pociones, pero lo que más había escuchado era "eran personas condenadamente buenas", lo que realmente no le decía nada. Había encontrado sus nombres en la lista de los niños y niñas que estaban en la sala de trofeos y el nombre de su padre también se podía encontrar en un trofeo de Quidditch. Snape le había dado la imagen más completa y probablemente la más precisa de las que probablemente obtendría.

Harry deambuló afuera. Caminó alrededor del lago y hasta el borde del bosque. Se sentó en la orilla del lago con el borde del bosque a no más de tres metros de distancia. El castillo se veía pintoresco incluso a la luz del día. Teekl se arrastró sobre su regazo y Harry comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pelaje. Permanecieron así durante varias horas antes de regresar al castillo para la cena. Harry no le prestó mucha atención a lo que comía. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la mesa del maestro, específicamente al maestro de pociones. El Profesor Snape parecía tan tranquilo y concentrado como solía hacerlo. La única indicación de que algo era diferente era un leve fruncimiento de su frente y la mirada levemente distante en sus ojos. Snape levantó la vista cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba y miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para encontrar a Harry Potter bastante melancólico. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible, que Harry devolvió.

Esa noche, cuando Harry estaba sentado en su cama con Teekl acurrucado detrás de él, habló. Se dirigió al sombrero de clasificación-Alistair, ¿puedes decirme algo sobre mis padres? -Preguntó Harry revelando el Verdadero nombre del Sombrero, El se lo había dicho cuando le selecciono en su Casa.

-No, No Puedo, Yo estaba en sus cabezas cuando fueron ordenados, pero muchos otros estudiantes también lo fueron. Todo se convierte en un gran desastre en mi memoria. Recuerdo que los Elfos Domésticos mencionaron a tu padre a menudo. parecía causarles un buen trabajo limpiando bromas-Alistair respondió. Harry se detuvo por un momento.

-Ya has mencionado a los Elfos Domésticos varias veces. ¿Qué son? -Harry tenía curiosidad.

-Son esencialmente sirvientes que se unen a un entorno mágico o individual para mantener su existencia. A cambio, hacen todo tipo de trabajo doméstico, desde cocinar y limpiar hasta comprar compras y otras cosas. Puedes encontrar la mayoría de los de Hogwarts en el cocinas-Harry se preguntó qué otros seres mágicos había. Estos elfos Domésticos no habían estado en sus "Bestias fantásticas y dónde encontrarlos", pero de nuevo, aparentemente eran seres inteligentes. No los había encontrado mencionados en otros libros, ni siquiera 'Hogwarts: La Historia'.

\- ¿Y cómo llego a las cocinas? -Él no esperaba una respuesta. El sombrero después de todo no estaba conectado a la escuela de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Eso te lo puedo decir! Muchos directores se han ido a comer algo a la medianoche, puedes estar seguro. Está detrás de una pintura de un bol de fruta. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacerle cosquillas a la pera para que entres-Harry miró el sombrero.

\- ¡Paso por delante de esa pintura todos los días! Esto es demasiado fácil-Dijo Harry para luego irse a Dormir.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas Harry se levanto y luego se preparó para su día. Después de desayunar junto a Hermione revisaron su horario de clases y se dieron cuenta que la primera de ese día era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de la cual estaban un poco ansiosos por empezar aprender debido a lo interesante que les parecieron los libros de dicha asignatura.

Ingresaron al salón de clases y pudieron constatar el olor a ajos que emanaba el turbante del profesor quien ya se encontraba en el aula a la espera de sus nuevos alumnos que en este caso pertenecían a Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

La clase no fue lo que esperaban debido a que apenas y se le podía entender algo al Maestro que tartamudeaba en la mayoría de las palabras y solo hablaba de Vampiros y hasta los momentos no había hecho mención a ningún Hechizo que fueran aprender; Sin embargo ya para el final del periodo Harry pudo sentir la insistente mirada que le daba el hombre como queriendo analizar su Comportamiento o su Personalidad y eso fue algo que al muchacho no le gusto para nada, ya que no le gustaba la gente que se inmiscuía en sus asuntos sin razón aparente.

Sin embargo, no podían enfrentar al hombre en el momento porque debían irse a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall para tener la conversación que tenían pendiente, por lo que salieron del aula de defensa con rumbo a su destino, pero no todo podía ser tan fácil debido a que en su camino a la oficina de la profesora se encontraron lamentablemente con Ronald Wesley que parecía no entender, cuando alguien dice que no lo quiere cerca.

-Hola Compañero, ¿tienes una hora libre igual que yo verdad?, ¿Por qué no vamos y jugamos un partido de Ajedrez?, y así te alejas de los Ravenclaw-dijo Ron como si fuera el mejor amigo Harry.

\- "¿Soy yo o que cada vez que lo veo esta más Tonto?" -Pensó Harry con una Gota en la Nuca para luego responder-Weasley ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero jugar un partido de Ajedrez contigo?; y por si no te has dado cuenta yo también soy un Ravenclaw a los que te estas dirigiendo tan despectivamente-le respondió en voz alta Harry ante la mirada de sus compañeros de clases que se habían colocado tras el al escuchar los insultos del menor de clan pelirrojo.

-Bueno, yo sé que tú eres un Ravenclaw, pero el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó porque tú eres el Niño-Que-Vivió, tu forma parte de los Magos de Luz- hablo otra vez el niño pasando por alto el sarcasmo en la respuesta del pelinegro.

-Estúpido-Dijo Secamente Harry-Para que sepas, El Sombrero Seleccionador no se equivocó, apenas estuvo en mi casa se dio cuenta que yo pertenecía a Ravenclaw-dijo Harry dándole una mirada penetrante- además, para que te vayas enterando de una buena vez, tú y yo no seremos amigos ni ahora ni nunca entendido- agrego más cerca de la cara del mismo que hizo que Ronald se diera cuenta que debía pensarlo dos veces antes de volverse acercar.

-Hermione vamos creo que ya terminamos con esto-dijo Harry tomando la mano de su Amiga-Chicos nos vemos en la próxima clase quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi Amiga aprovechando la hora libre-Añadió dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de casa.

Y así retomaron su camino hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall dejando atrás aún muy conmocionado Ronald Weasley que aún no podía entender que había fallado en su plan de hacerse amigo del niño que vivió, además de temer las represalias que podría tener su madre para el por no realizar al pie de la letra lo que le dijo Dumbledore cuando se reunieron en su oficina, la verdad es que después del primer día de clases el director lo llamo y para su sorpresa su madre también se encontraba en el lugar, para interrogarlo sobre lo que había pasado en el tren.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

Ronald Weasley encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor pensando en que había hecho mal en su cruzada por hacerse amigo del niño que vivió, aparte de lamentarse por la pérdida de puntos al llegar tarde a la clase de su jefe de casa, que de acuerdo con el toda la culpa la tenía Draco Malfoy por atravesarse en su camino cuando un chico mayor se le acercó y le dijo que el director quería verlo en su oficina; cuando llego al lugar se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su madre allí también ya que no podía entender de que iba tal reunió, sin embargo entro espero que alguien dijera algo.

-Pasa Ronald toma asiento junto a tu madre, ¿gustas un caramelo de limón? - dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-No gracias, ¿Para qué me mandaron a llamar? –Preguntó Ron.

-Estas aquí para hablar de lo que paso en el tren por supuesto, queremos saber cómo fue tu encuentro con Harry- volvió a expresarse Albus.

-Para nada bien, Me echaron al Instante-Respondió Ron.

-Ya veo, pero dinos crees que puedas seguir hablando con él-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Eh…la verdad no sé, Para odiarme y no quiere tener nada conmigo. A penas hablamos unos Momentos y ya me ignora, además, esta en otra Casa-Respondió Ron.

-Tonterías, si quedo seleccionado en otra Casa fue porque el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó, y quiero que de ahora en adelante te acerques a él como lo habíamos hablado, debes hacerte amigo de él- intervino por primera vez la matriarca Wesley.

-Así es Ronald tu trabajo es hacerte amigo del Niño-Que-Vivió y traerlo a la luz, tienes que entender que tu trabajo es muy importante porque tu serás la persona que le muestre el mundo mágico a Harry Potter- Agrego el supuesto mago de la luz.

-No se preocupen yo hare que sea mi mejor amigo en poco tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo contento porque estuvieran poniendo la confianza en el para que fuera el encargado de mostrarle las maravillas del mundo mágico al niño que vivió.

-Eso esperamos-Dijo Molly.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

La Comadreja no dejaba de pensar que cuando se enteraran de su nueva metida de pata lo iban a llamar nuevamente a la oficina del director, ya no para encomendarle una importante misión sino para reprenderlo por su falta de tacto a la hora de abordar el niño que vivió, mientras Ron seguía pensando en las posibles consecuencias de su actuación anterior, Harry y Hermione habían llegado a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall quien les estaba instando a entrar al recinto.

-Buenos días Profesora, gracias por recibirnos-comenzó Harry la conversación

-No tienen nada que agradecer como directora adjunta tengo que estar en contacto con los alumnos y atenderlos cuando ellos me lo pidan-le contesto la mujer desestimando que fuera una molestia recibirlos en ese momento.

-Antes de comenzar a darle información, queremos que nos dé Juramento Inquebrantable de que todo lo que aprenda durante esta reunión lo mantendrá en absoluto secreto a menos que uno de los dos dé a conocer algún detalle-dijo Hermione mirando seriamente a la mujer mayor.

\- ¿Ustedes están seguros de lo que me están pidiendo?, ¿saben cuáles son las implicaciones de hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable? -Preguntó McGonagall.

-Estamos seguros y entendemos las implicaciones del mismo, pero es necesario que todo lo que se hable quede en total secreto-le contesto Harry a la profesora que aún no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo dos alumnos de primer año.

-Bien, lo hare solo porque me intriga lo que me puedan decir-respondió ella llevando a cabo la acción que le pedían los jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias por acceder a nuestra petición, ya vera porque era necesaria la misma-le dijo Hermione aliviada porque podían seguir adelante como lo tenían planeado.

-Lo primero que queremos saber es: ¿usted conoció a mis padres? - abrió Harry el interrogatorio a McGonagall.

-Por supuesto, yo fui su profesora de transfiguración durante sus siete años aquí en Hogwarts, además de que cuando salieron de la escuela continuamos con la amistad, he de decir que su madre era muy inteligente y que a pesar de ser Gryffindor tenía más personalidad Ravenclaw; mientras su padre era un bromista de primera, aunque todas sus travesuras estaban dirigidas a los Mortífagos en formación que en ese momento asistían a la escuela-respondió ella con un tinte de nostalgia en su voz.

-Ya veo, así que se puede decir que usted era considerada como un amigo de la familia Potter- hablo Hermione dejando que su Amigo procesara un poco la información de sus padres.

-Podría decirse que si, después que salieron de Hogwarts era frecuente que yo los visitara en su casa para saber cómo estaban, sobre todo por la situación que estábamos viendo una guerra-Dijo McGonagall,

-Bien entiendo-Dijo Harry-Ahora el Dilema-Dijo Harry- ¿Le dijiste al Director sobre que soy Heredero de Salomón? -Preguntó Harry y McGonagall ahora entendía la razón del Juramento.

-Ya veo, El Juramento Inquebrantable era para que no Dijera a nadie sobre eso-Dijo McGonagall Entendiendo la razón-Para responder a tu Pregunta, Si, Si se lo dije. Es mi deber como Subdirectora informarle todo lo sucedido-Respondió McGonagall.

-No quiero que Dumbledore sepa nada sobre mis Habilidades-Dijo Harry-Probablemente pensara que me están " _Corrompiendo_ " y me están alejando de mi " _Destino_ " como el Faro de la Luz, también esta planeando como Controlarme-Dijo Harry analizando la situación.

-No sé que tienes contra el Director, pero les puedo asegurar que él tendría sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, para el Bien Mayor-Dijo McGonagall.

\- ¡El bien mayor!, dígame profesora ¿usted sabe lo que es el bien mayor?, ¿sabe hacia dónde quiere dirigir la sociedad el viejo? -volvió arremeter Harry molesto.

-Yo… Yo… él nunca me ha dicho lo que es, pero estoy segura que él es una buena persona y hace las cosas por una razón importante-Dijo McGonagall.

-Pues explíqueme que tiene que ver con el bien mayor que su gran Albus Dumbledore estuviera robando dinero de mis bóvedas todos estos años, que se haya hecho mi Guardián Mágico pasando por encima de la voluntad de mis Padres la cual expresaba explícitamente que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía ir a los Dursley o que ignorara la lista de personas que debían llevarme, donde usted estaba incluida como posible persona para ser mi Tutor, o que dejara pudrirse en la cárcel a Sirius Black cuando él sabía que Peter Pettigrew era el guardián secreto porque lo cambiaron a última hora. No me venga a decir que tenía buenas intenciones al hacer todo eso-hablo Harry completamente fuera de si después de escuchar la respuesta de la bruja.

-Yo no tenía ni idea yo siempre pensé que tus padres habían dejado estipulado que irías a casa de tu tía y en cuanto a Sirius no sé qué decir, y mucho menos sé que pensar que yo misma fuera llamad a ser tu tutora- dijo Minerva un poco conmocionada hasta que se dio cuenta de un Detalle- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Si ni siquiera Dos Semanas antes sabias sobre la Magia-Preguntó McGonagall curiosa.

-Eso lo revelare más Adelante-Dijo Harry de una manera misteriosa para luego pararse e irse con Hermione.

Salieron de la oficina de McGonagall rumbo al lago, para tratar de calmar la rabia e impotencia que esos momentos sentía Harry a causa de la fe ciega de la subdirectora para con Dumbledore que no se daba cuenta de lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser el viejo; ya sentados debajo de un árbol Harry se calmó un poco y discutió la forma en que fue la reunión con Hermione para ver cuál era su siguiente paso a seguir en la búsqueda de la verdad.

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 3 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota:

* * *

 **Alo80** : Gracias y lo haré.

 **El enigma** : Ya lo hice.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Reescribiré toda la Saga, Esto es solo el comienzo.

-Dure unos días en hacer este Capitulo porque me estaba tomando un Descanso, escribiendo capítulos de las otras y teniendo nuevas ideas.

-Si no sabían, Reescribiré toda la Saga de Harry Potter, Desde el Libro hasta el Libro 7.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- **Humano** –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia.**

 **Patronum.**

 **Accio.**

 **Crucio.**

* * *

" **Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

" **Capítulo V"**

" **Un fin de semana tranquilo"**

* * *

Harry se derrumbó en un sofá. ¿Cómo estuvo su semana? Se había puesto una máscara de curiosidad e interés, pero estaba agotado. Había ignorado todas las malditas miradas fijas y las preguntas que lo seguían por los pasillos. Lo mejor de estar en Ravenclaw hasta ahora había sido lo rápido que sus compañeros de casa se habían dado cuenta. El NO respondía ninguna pregunta sobre si recordaba el asesino de sus padres, el color de su pelo, la Marca en su Frente o algo personal. Los Gryffindors le habían dado una apariencia traicionada como '¿por qué el todopoderoso Harry Potter, el derrotador de los señores oscuros no está en la casa de idiotas imprudentes' o algo por el estilo?

Los de Hufflepuff era realmente tranquilos, algunas veces había preguntas, pero normalmente eran Nacidos de Muggles de Primer Año, Realmente no molestaban como los de Gryffindors. En este momento Harry estaba sintiendo bastante cariño por los Slytherins. Si ignoraba las miradas de hurón, entonces la casa lo había dejado solo como algo normal. Había sido emparejado con una chica llamada Tracy Davis en sus encantamientos de lunes y descubrió que, aparte de ser una mía de chismes, era una persona bastante amable, sin duda ambiciosa si su deseo de convertirse en la primera jefa de guerra era real. A Teekel también le había gustado cuando Tracy había prodigado atención en el "pequeño y travieso tramposo" como lo había dicho.

Harry había logrado obtener una copia literal de las lecciones de Historia durante los siguientes siete años. Eso mostró cuán actualizado estaba el profesor Binns cuando murió a mediados del siglo XVIII. También explicaba por qué se había concentrado tanto en las rebeliones de los Goblins, que acababan de salir de uno en 1863. Había otra cosa que le molestaba, los profesores tenían expectativas de él basadas en sus padres. Cuando completó su primera transfiguración en clase, el profesor le dijo: "Tú eres el hijo de tu padre, fue increíble en la transfiguración". Era como si se esperara que fuera bueno porque James Potter lo había sido.

Era como si todos esperaran que fuera este increíble niño prodigio que combina los mejores rasgos de dos personas con las que tenían gratos recuerdos y que los había decepcionado al no serlo. Parecían estar decepcionados con él en Ravenclaw en lugar de Gryffindor, parecían molestos por el color de su cabello y parecían confundidos por su actitud poco social. Los profesores favoritos de Harry en este momento era Snape y Flitwick. Eran buenos maestros (Quitando lo Sarcástico de Snape), No esperaban que fuera como sus Padres y contaban Historias de su Madre cuando estudiaba.

* * *

Gran Salón.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el desayuno, contemplando sobre su salchicha, huevo y tocino cómo la vida de cualquiera podría cambiar tanto como la de ella en tan solo unos días. Por supuesto, decir que el chico sentado junto a ella jugó un papel en eso sería una subestimación masiva. Cuanto más conocía a Harry, más se volvía un enigma. Incluso su lechuza tenía que ser diferente. No solo era un hermoso Búho Nival, Harry afirmaba que Hedwig era un espíritu libre que nunca se dejaría encerrar en una jaula. Había volado hacia Hogwarts y acababa de llegar a su hombro cada vez que quería enviarle una carta a su padre. El elegante ave de rapiña también había llevado la primera carta de Hermione a sus Padres.

Por alguna razón, el director parecía encarnar todo lo que sus padres habían advertido continuamente a su pequeña mientras crecía. "No hables con extraños" y "Nunca aceptes dulces de extraños" han sido temas recurrentes de su madre y padre. Quizás era porque Hermione no podía pensar que alguien que había conocido fuera más extraño que el director. Intentó retratarse como una figura de abuelo jovial pero, cada vez que miraba a Harry, sus ojos lo traicionaban. Esto puso a Albus Dumbledore cerca de la cima de la lista de mierda de Hermione.

Aunque el primer puesto ya estaba ocupado, El Hurón, Alias, Draco Malfoy residente de la escuela estaba muy adelantado. Cuando Dumbledore miró a Harry, fue más codicioso. Como si Harry tenía algo que el director realmente quería. Con Malfoy, era odio puro, no adulterado y no disimulado. Estaba muy agradecida de que no tendrían que dar ningún paseo hasta su guarida de calabozo. Harry sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos diciendo.

-Hermione ¿En que estas pensando? -Preguntó Harry curioso.

-Oh, Nada importante. Solo me preguntaba sobre las lecciones de hoy. Tenemos transfiguración esta mañana. Contigo, No se que esperar-Dijo Hermione. Harry se rió de su último comentario.

-Bueno, esa es sin duda una manera de decirlo. Nuestras lecciones hasta ahora han sido muy variadas. La Herbología fue excelente y la Profesora Sprout realmente sabe lo que hace, ¡Historia de la Magia fue una broma! -Dijo Harry comiendo algo de Ensalada. Al lado suyo, estaba Sebastián, cuando no estaban en clases era como la Sombra de Harry. Cuando no tenía algo Harry (Lo cual era Raro que pasara), lo tenía Sebastián, Hermione no entendía como ese Hombre tenía lo que le faltaba a Harry.

-No tanto-Comentó Hermione

-Estábamos aprendiendo acerca de los magos famosos y el impacto que dejaron en el mundo, y nos enseña un Fantasma, Que probablemente vivió esos Momentos, pero solo habla de la Rebelión de Goblins de hace Siglos. Ademas, Esa Ruidosa Comadreja pelirroja hizo un Ruido cuando Quirrell pasó por su escritorio, y nuestro valiente profesor de defensa casi saltó seis pies en el aire por el susto-Comentó secamente Harry.

Hermione estaba tratando de no reírse de ese recuerdo, el profesor de defensa parecía tan nervioso como un gatito callejero en una perrera. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con Harry y agregó su propia crítica del plan de estudios de Hogwarts.

-Encantamientos son Interesantes, aunque espero que aprendamos nuevos la Próxima Clase, me estoy cansando un poco del **Lumos** -Dijo Hermione y antes de decir otra cosa, llego Hedwig lanzándose con una carta para Harry y un paquete para Hermione. La ceja fruncida de interrogación de Harry hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Le pedí a mi madre que me enviara algo de ropa de ejercicio. Ya que haces Ejercicio todas las Mañanas, esperaba acompañarte-Dijo Hermione sonrojada. Esto hizo que Harry sonriera.

-Está bien, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta el sábado por la mañana antes de comenzar. Eso te dará un par de días para acostumbrarte a la capacitación sin tener que asistir a clases también-Respondió Harry.

-Joven Amo, Es hora de su próxima clase-Dijo Sebastián entrando en la conversación.

Harry estaba atrapado en un período caballeroso, o se estaba riendo a costa suya. De cualquier manera, donde quiera que fueran, Harry le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó con gratitud. Ella no sabía si esto aumentaba los susurros que seguían a Harry a donde quiera que fuera, y realmente no le importaba. Anoche ella estaba en su brazo bajo las estrellas. Puede que solo haya sido su lección de astronomía, pero Hermione no eligió recordarla, fue la noche más romántica de su joven vida.

Muchos de los otros primeros años habían sospechado esto, por lo que tendían a tener un séquito entre clases. Padma usualmente estaba muy cerca de ellos, También estaba Neville. Formando un Cuarteto (Sin contar a Sebastián). Normalmente estaban juntos, Hasta que Neville fuera a sus Clases con los de Gryffindor.

-Oye, Harry, amigo, debes hartarte de andar con los ratones de biblioteca. Cada vez que quieras un descanso, los chicos de Gryffindor te harán más que bienvenido-Dijo Ron acercándose con sus Amigos.

-Cuanta veces tengo que decírtelo, No somos amigos-Dijo Harry irritado por Ron-Realmente, ¿Es que tu Cerebro de Comadreja no entra esto o Qué? Eres la Persona más irritante que conozco-Dijo Harry, Venciendo verbalmente a Ron, Provocando risas de los Estudiantes que pasaban y Ron estaba tan Rojo como su Cabello.

Ron, Que se había Olvidado que tenia Magia, Intento Golpear a Harry, Hasta que fuera agarrado por su Brazo y lanzado al suelo por Sebastián. Eso sorprendió a todos, excepto a Harry.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -Preguntó Neville impresionado.

-Soy un Sirviente de la Noble y Antigua Familia Potter ¿Cómo no podría realizar tan simple Trabajo? -Contestó Sebastián provocando unas Gotas en la Nuca a todos.

-"Eso no contesta nada"-Pensaron todos. Harry camino hacia un Par de Hermanos Pelirrojos que estaban ahí.

\- ¿Ese es su Hermano? -Preguntó Harry y ellos asintieron-Entonces, ¿Podrían controlarlo? Es realmente molesto-Pidió Harry provocando unas risas de los Gemelos.

-Claro-

-Pero era difícil-

-Ya que Ronninkis-

-No es muy listo-Dijeron los Gemelos completando las palabras del otro. Aunque a los demás les pareció extraño, a Harry le llamo la atención.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. Pero soy Harry Evans-Se presentó Harry a los Gemelos.

-Soy George, pero llámame Forge-Se presentó George, el Gemelo de la Izquierda.

-Y yo Fred, pero llamame Gred-Dijo el de la Derecha.

-Y Ambos somos los Gemelos Bromistas de Hogwarts-Se presentaron los Gemelos. Para luego levantar los Brazos y atrapar a su Hermano que vino volando hacia ellos.

-Forge, Gred, Espero que nos conozcamos mejor-Dijo Harry despidiéndose de ellos, pero paro y dijo-Ah, Y antes que se me olvide, Si van a hacer una Gran Broma, Avísenme de antemano-Y dicho eso, Se fue junto a sus Amigos, Mascotas y Mayordomo.

-Gred-Dijo George.

-¿Si, Hermano mio? -Preguntó Fred.

-Creo que encontramos al Tercer Miembro de nuestro Grupo-Dijo George.

-Yo también lo creo-Estuvo de acuerdo Fred.

* * *

Time Skip: Viernes por la Noche, Sala de Profesores.

* * *

Como era usual, Era la Reunión de Profesores que discutían lo que paso en la Semana. Cosas como Detenciones Asignadas, Como van los Alumnos, Las diversas cosas que pasaban en el Castillo. Lo usual.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo les fue en la Semana? -Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Bien, Algunas Bromas de los Gemelos Weasley, Detenciones de algunos Estudiantes, Lo normal-Comentó McGonagall-Solo que el Sr. Evans se destaco en mi Clase. Hizo todo a la Primera, Contesto todas las Preguntas que le hacia, Preguntaba sobre la Transfiguración y gano 30 Puntos para Ravenclaw-Informo McGonagall.

-Conmigo similar. Detenciones para los Gemelos Weasley, Longbottom casi Funde un Caldero sino fuera por Evans y varios Estudiantes crearon Pociones Descendentes-Comentó Snape-El que se destaco fue Evans, Creando Pociones perfectas-Dijo Snape y eso le produjo varias Miradas asombradas de sus Compañeros- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Snape.

-Nada, Solo es que es la Primera vez que dices algo bueno de un Estudiante que no sea de Slytherin-Comentó Sprout sorprendida.

-Ademas de ser el Hijo de James-Dijo McGonagall provocando un bufido de Snape.

-Por favor, El Chico no tiene nada de Potter. Es educado, usa el Cerebro, No es Arrogante, Aprende, Presta atención y busca conocimiento. Me recuerda mucho a Lily y No tiene nada en común con Potter-Dijo Snape y tiene razón.

-Es un Ravenclaw ¿Qué esperabas? -Preguntó Flitwick en Broma-Aunque, Estoy de acuerdo contigo que me recuerda a Lily. El junto a Srta. Granger son los Mejores Alumnos de mi Clase-Dijo Flitwick-Incluso Evans aprende los Encaramientos al instante y siempre busca más-Dijo Flitwick emocionado.

-Bueno, El Sr. Evans si es bueno, pero en mi Clase esta en Segundo Lugar, Detrás de Longbottom. Ese chico es muy bueno con las Plantas-Dijo Sprout.

-Entonces, En general, ¿Cuál creen que es el Mejor Estudiante de Primer Año? -Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Evans-Respondierón todos los Maestros.

\- ¿Y el peor? -Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Ron Weasley-Respondierón nuevamente al mismo tiempo los Maestros.

-Nunca hace una Poción decente y siempre pierde Puntos. Ni siquiera es por mi Culpa, Nunca presta atención y molesta en Clase-Dijo Snape de mal Humor.

-Conmigo dijo "No ensuciare mis Manos con Plantas Estúpidas" Incluso Malfoy trabaja con ellas. Eso le gano Detención por una Semana y 20 Puntos de Gryffindor-Dijo Sprout.

-No puede realizar Encantamientos sin Fallar cientos de veces y no presta atención-Dijo Flitwick en un Humor igual que el de Snape.

-Igual que Flitwick-Dijo McGonagall.

-Si sigue así. No veras la Copa de las Casas en algunos Años, Minerva-Comento Snape con diversión.

Con Ron Weasley, Le espera un Futuro Oscuro para Gryffindor

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 5 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota:

* * *

 **Mar91** : Gracias.

 **Adonay2208** : Bueno, Aquí lo tienes.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Shirou6655** : Gracias, y puede que lo sea.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias.

 **Satorichiva** : Me alegra que te gustara. Albus y James no creo que cambien pronto. Con Lily, Ella dio algo que ya parecía perdido y obtuvo a Harry a costa de su Otro Hijo, pero como dijiste, No podía tener ambos. Con Remus. Sabe lo que es ser dejado de lado, y se decepciono lo mucho que cambiaron sus Amigos. Sirius debería saber lo que es ser Apartado por su Familia, pero no lo vio en Harry.

-El Capitulo no tendrá acción. En el Siguiente si habrá.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- **Humano** –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia.**

 **Patronum.**

 **Accio.**

 **Crucio.**

* * *

" **Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

" **Capítulo VI"**

" **Una Visita Inesperada"**

* * *

Albus estaba sentado en su escritorio y se preguntaba si reorganizar la alineación de la casa durante los primeros años había funcionado. Necesitaba que Ron Weasley hiciera amistad con Harry a cualquier costo. Una vida para salvar a muchos era un plan viable, y si lo hacía bien, Harry tendría un hijo para transmitir sus cosas, y los Weasley estarían mejor.

Se quitó las gafas del puente de la nariz y se frotó los ojos por un momento. En ese momento la habitación se volvió mortalmente fría. El director levantó la vista de inmediato. Mirando alrededor de su habitación no pudo ver nada fuera de lo común aparte de Fawkes actuando un poco nervioso. Albus se acercó a su familiar y comenzó a acariciar su pico. El pájaro miró justo más allá de él,

-No me asustas Tom-El anciano dijo con convicción.

Una voz áspera que le era desconocida respondió-Si fuera solo él, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore-Dijo la Voz (N/A: Por cierto, Que nombre más Largo).

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -Albus comenzó a sacar su varita, y al contacto con la cosa inmunda sus dedos comenzaron a arder. De inmediato dejó caer la varita.

-Soy muchas cosas Dumbledore. Yo soy la roca que cae-El humo se hizo más grueso y creció más alto-Soy la ola monstruosa que traga barcos enteros-Albus comenzó a girar en círculos buscando al hombre o la mujer que estaba diciendo esto, y cuando finalmente encontró a la persona que llevaban puesta una gruesa capa negra. La persona también tenía dedos delgados y huesudos, y aunque la capucha estaba levantada, Albus podía decir que la cara de las personas no tenía más carne que el resto del cuerpo-Y para ser sincero, soy la deuda que TODOS los Seres Pagan-Dijo el Ser y la Cabra por fin supo quien era.

-Muerte-Fue todo lo que Albus pudo decir.

-Correcto-La figura flotó hacia la varita que el anciano había soltado ni siquiera cinco minutos antes. La varita saltó a la mano de la entidad. La muerte luego flotó hasta donde había guardado la capa de James Potter. Albus comenzó a correr para evitar que el ser siquiera se acercara al cofre, pero en ese momento el suelo cedió frente a él. Albus tuvo que retroceder para evitar caer hasta su muerte.

-Tratar de jugar a ser Dios, joven, no va a funcionar, y negarme lo justo es un crimen del más alto calibre-Dijo la Muerte.

\- ¡No te niego nada! -gritó Dumbledore con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz. Los ojos rojos de la Muerte brillaron, forzando a Dumbledore a retroceder asustado.

-Me estás negando el derecho de elegir cuando alguien muere-Albus podía oír el cofre abierto, y podía sentir los encantamientos que colocó sobre la capa hacerse añicos-Le daré la capa ahora, y la varita cuando haya aprendido lo suficiente como para usarla-Dijo la Muerte desapareciendo con la Capa.

* * *

Torre de Ravenclaw: Dormitorios de Chicos.

* * *

Harry estaba guardando sus cosas cuando un denso humo negro llenó la habitación. Girando y sacando su varita. Cuando se volvió, había un ser con una gruesa capa negra. Recordaba vagamente a un Dementor, pero no tenía esa Presencia Fría de ellos y era más Grande. Para sorpresa de Harry, el ser se inclinó ante él.

-Muerte, Cuando tiempo sin verte-Dijo Harry viendo a su Viejo Amigo.

-Hola, Salomón-Dijo la Muerte. Para luego mostrarle una Capa-Como eres el Descendiente de Ignotus Preverell, he venido a devolverte algo que te fue robado-Al ser tendido una capa-Esta vez perteneció a tu padre, y Albus Dumbledore lo acaparaba-La muerte sostenía una capa muy elaborada y una varita de color pálido-Esta capa fue transmitida en tu familia de una persona a otra. Ahora te pertenece-Dijo la Muerte.

-La Capa de Invisibilidad-Dijo Harry y coloco la Capa sobre sus hombros, Harry miró hacia abajo, y con seguridad su cuerpo ya no estaba- ¿Donde están la Piedra y la Varita? -Preguntó Harry.

-La Piedra esta en un Anillo de una Casa de los Gaunt, Los Descendientes de Cadmus Peverell. Mientras que la Varita la tengo yo, solo será tuya cuando hayas probado que eres lo suficientemente conocedor como para usarla-Respondió la Muerte para luego desaparecer.

-Hasta la otra, Viejo Amigo-Dijo Harry, Luego se acerco a sus Dos Amigos Asustados. Los Pobres Animales estaban aterrados por haber presenciado a la Muerte-Cálmense, Solo era un Viejo Amigo-Dijo Harry a Teekel y Hedwig, mientras las Acariciaba para calmarlas-Debemos darnos Prisa-Dijo Harry, mientras que ambos Animales se subieron a sus Hombros.

* * *

Gran Salón.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado al lado de Hermione cuando el Director irrumpió. Harry podía ver que el Director no se sentía bien, su rostro estaba muy pálido. Parecía que su encuentro con la Muerte le costo un par de Años de Vida. A Harry no le importaba lo que le pasara a la Vieja Cabra, pero no quería que Muriera por Ahora.

-Harry, ¿Por qué crees que el Director este tan Pálido? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Tal ves la Muerte le hizo una Visita-Respondió Harry siendo honesto, haciendo que Hermione le diera un Escalofrío.

-Por favor no bromees con eso-Pidió Hermione.

-Claro "Aunque estaba siendo Honesto"-Dijo Harry y pensó lo ultimo. Momentos después se acerco Sebastián con una Bandeja.

-Joven Amo, Aquí su Postre-Y levanto la Tapa, Mostrando un pedazo de Tarta-Aquí algo de Pai de Manzana con un toque de Canela-Dijo Sebastián y le dio otro a Hermione-Y este, es para la Señorita-Dijo Sebastián.

-Gracias Sebastián-Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Para luego tomar un bocado del Pai.

-Mmm, Delicioso como siempre-Dijo Hermione disfrutando del Postre-Eres un Excelente Chef-Felicito Hermione.

\- ¿Como haces eso? -Preguntó Lisa siendo curiosa.

-Por favor, Soy el Mayordomo de la Familia Potter. ¿Como no podría realizar una Tarea tan simple? -Respondió Sebastián.

-"Otra vez, Esa frase no dice nada"-Pensaron todos con una Gota en la nuca.

* * *

Torre de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Hermione y Lisa estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás revisando sus tareas del día. Cuando notaron que la entrada se abría y observaban mientras Harry entraba. Lisa se movió lentamente para que Harry pudiera sentarse entre los dos. Hermione inmediatamente dejó su libro y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Lisa notó que los dos querían algo de tiempo a solas así que se movió al final del sofá para terminar su tarea.

Harry se recostó en el sofá. Se estaba preguntando si debería contarle a Hermione sobre su encuentro con la Muerte, pero al final decidió dejarlo por el momento. Harry se preguntaba cuánto más poderoso necesitaría para usar la Varita. Podía lanzar casi cualquier hechizo, sin mencionar arrojarlo en silencio también.

-Cada vez estas más atrevida-Comentó Harry a Hermione.

-No puedo evitarlo. Cuando tienes como Mejor Amigo al Chico más Guapo y Listo de la Escuela esto pasa-Dijo Hermione sonrojada. Desde que conoció a Harry, Cada vez era más y más atrevida. Se preguntaba si Harry la estaba corrompiendo con su Personalidad y Carisma, pero rápidamente desecho esa Idea. Eso no era algo malo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué sabes sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte? -Preguntó Harry.

-Que son tres objetos mágicos altamente poderosos supuestamente creados por la Muerte y dados a tres hermanos en la Familia Peverell, La Varita de Saúco, la varita más poderosa y la única que puede reparar otras varitas, deseada por generaciones de magos ambiciosos; la Piedra de la Resurrección, una piedra que puede invocar los espíritus de los muertos, y la Capa de Invisibilidad hace completamente invisible al portador. De acuerdo a la leyenda, el que posea éstos tres artefactos se convertirá en el Amo de la Muerte-Respondió Hermione-Para muchos, incluyéndome, Creen que solo es un Cuento de Hadas-Dijo Hermione.

-De hecho. Ese Cuento no es muy Falso que digamos-Dijo Harry llamando la atención de Hermione-Los Potter somos Descendientes del Hermano Menor, Ignotus Peverell, mientras que los Gaunt, Ademas de ser los Descendientes de Salazar Slytherin también son los del Segundo Hermano, Cadmus Peverell-Explico Harry para sorpresa de Hermione-La Capa de Invisibilidad es una Reliquia de los Potter, mientras que la Piedra esta en posesión de los Gaunt-Termino de explicar Harry.

\- ¿Q-Quieres decir que la Leyenda es cierta? -Preguntó Hermione impactada.

-Si, Excepto que no se lo de la Muerte-Dijo Harry medio mintiendo. Si se impacto tanto por saber que esa Leyenda es cierta, No quería que le diera un Ataque al Corazón al saber sobre la Muerte.

-Eso es mucho para digerir-Dijo Hermione aun en Shock.

-Si quieres, Te muestro la Capa-Ofreció a Hermione y ella asintió de acuerdo-Esta bien, No te asuste-De su Mochila, Saco la Capa y se la coloco, desapareciendo de la vista de Hermione.

-Increíble-Dijo Hermione. Luego, Harry se quito la Capa y partió.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, No queremos llegar tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-Dijo Harry y junto a Hermione se fueron a esa Clase.

* * *

Salón de D.C.A.O (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).

* * *

\- {¡No vales nada, Quirrell! Por qué alguna vez decidí unirme a ti está más allá de mí. Debería haber dejado que esos vampiros te mataran en Albania} -Dijo Tom Ryddle, Alias Voldemort a través de la Conexión Telepática que tenían por compartir el mismo cuerpo.

\- {Milord, me disculpo, la piedra estará en tus manos para el final del año escolar. Te lo aseguro. He convencido a Dumbledore para que me permita proporcionar una de las defensas para la piedra. Sin embargo, él no me permitirá saber de las otras medidas que se utilizarán para mantenerlo a salvo} -Dijo Quirrell.

\- {¿Qué defensa le diste a Quirrell?}-Preguntó Voldemort.

\- {Milord, he proporcionado un Troll de Montaña Completamente crecido en la habitación que está justo afuera de la habitación que contiene piedra. Por supuesto, la bestia me escuchará cuando llegue el momento de recuperarlo} -Respondió Quirrell.

\- {Bien, ahora vamos al segundo pequeño problema Potter. Diez años he esperado, cuando llegue el momento morirá de mi mano, ¿estamos claros, Quirrell?}-Dijo Voldemort.

\- {Sí, milord, tengo mi segunda lección con los de Primer Año de Ravenclaws mañana. Debería ser bastante interesante}-Dijo Quirrell.

\- {Una cosa más, Quirrell, mantén esa maldita tartamudez al mínimo, me vuelves loco con eso}-Dijo Voldemort. Esa tartamudez lo volvía Loco.

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados allí en su segunda clase del día, y el profesor estaba informando a la clase de la importancia de la imitación de Knockback, pero la instrucción se perdió un poco debido a la tartamudez del profesor. Le tomó cerca de quince minutos describir el hechizo, y unos veinticinco minutos para terminar con el uso principal del hechizo. Lo que molestaba más a Harry que el tartamudeo repetitivo, era el dolor constante que sentía por su cicatriz, solo mirar al profesor estaba causando dolor. Sin embargo, fue peor cuando el profesor dio la espalda a la clase. Harry estaba tratando de ignorarlo cuando fue sorprendido por una rápida pregunta de fuego.

-Señor Ee-Evans, ¿Cuáles son los Efectos del Maleficio **Expulso**? -El profesor tartamudeó.

-Es un Maleficio usado para producir grandes explosiones, que hacen volar lejos al objetivo con una ráfaga de luz azul, y tienen la fuerza suficiente para lanzar a la gente contra las paredes-Harry respondió rápidamente.

-Muy bien, Señor Evans, diez puntos para Ravenclaw-Felicito el Profesor, Quirrell intento usar **Legeremancia** en Harry para revisar sus Recuerdos. Cuando entro, Se encontró en una Sala Oscura y en el Fondo parecía que había una Mansión la Nada, Apareció una Entidad Oscura con Brillantes Ojos Rojos y grito.

- **¡Espectro Inmundo, Fuera de Aquí!** -Así, Quirrell fue Expulsado Abruptamente de la Mente de Harry, En el Mundo Real. Quirrell estaba parado rígidamente, Hasta que de repente se agarro la Cabeza y callo de Rodillas. Teniendo un Gran Dolor de Cabeza.

\- ¿Profesor, Esta bien? -Preguntó Harry fingiendo no saber lo que paso.

-Ee-Estoy bien, S-solo es un Pequeño Dolor de Cabeza-Respondió Quirrell-Voy con Madame Pomfrey por una Poción para el Dolor de Cabeza, Clase Terminada-Declaro Quirrell. La clase pronto terminó y Harry recogió sus cosas y dejó el aula actuando como si nada estuviera mal mientras pensaba.

-"La Próxima vez, No entres en la Cabeza de otros"-Pensó Harry teniendo una Pequeña Sonrisa que parecía Inocente, para varios Estudiantes Mayores que lo vieron, Descubrieron la Verdad de esa Sonrisa y se Asustaron.

* * *

Campo de Practica.

* * *

Hermione estaba parada en el Campo de Práctica entre Harry y un Compañero de Ravenclaw, y ella estaba tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control. La magia fue influenciada dramáticamente por las emociones de uno y la forma en que se sentía en este momento no era una sensación muy buena. Estaba nerviosa, Siempre le tuvo miedo a las Alturas y ahora tenía que Volar en una Escoba. Estaba aterrada, pero también sabía que si no lo hacia, No sacaría una Buena Nota y eso era malo (Para ella). Estaba en un Dilema, Enfrentar su Miedo o Perder una Nota.

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor del campo. Estaba un poco apretado en opinión de Hermione. Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban parados uno frente al otro. Esto dejó poco espacio para que Ravenclaw se alineara junto a las escobas provistas para la lección. Algunos de los estudiantes en las otras dos casas se daban miradas de muerte. Neville Longbottom fue el único Gryffindor que no miró a un Slytherin. Parecía nervioso, y siguió mirando entre la escoba y el cielo. Hermione sintió pena por el niño. La mayoría de los estudiantes s burlaban de él debido a su naturaleza tímida. Sin embargo, los Slytherin eran los peores, y Draco parecía sentirse un poco divertido al hacerlo. Hoy, durante el almuerzo, caminó hasta Neville y se quitó algo de las manos, y solo con la llegada de la profesora McGonagall lo hizo regresar.

La atención de Hermione regresó al aquí y ahora cuando Madame Hooch anunció su llegada. Ella no se veía muy feliz por el tamaño de la clase.

\- Bueno, ¿A qué esperas ? -ella Dijo-Todos paren junto a un palo de escoba. Vamos, apúrense-Hermione echó un vistazo a su escoba y pudo decir que había visto años mejores. Las ramitas no se habían cuidado en al menos un siglo o más, y el mango estaba roto en algunos lugares.

-Ponga su mano derecha sobre su escoba-dijo Madame Hooch en la parte delantera-Y digan "¡ARRIBA!"-Instruyo ella.

\- ¡Arriba! -todos gritaban

La Escoba de Hermione se disparó en su mano en el primer intento, Asustandola. Lo mismo era cierto para Harry. Ella tuvo que evitar reírse, ya que le tomó a Draco tres intentos para poner su escoba en su mano. La Comadreja se dio en la Cara con la Escoba y el pobre Neville ni siquiera podía hacer que se moviera.

Madame Hooch les mostró cómo sostener la escoba para que no se deslizaran por el extremo. Hermione y Harry se echaron a reír cuando la maestra le dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante años. El tonto siempre se había jactado de lo bueno que era al montar una escoba. Incluso llegó a decir que si el equipo de su casa no lo elegía, les costaría la Copa de Quidditch. Pero dado lo que Madame Hooch acababa de decir, Hermione dudaba que el chico pudiera incluso volar una escoba adecuadamente.

-Ahora, cuando toco mi silbato, empiezas desde el suelo con fuerza-Dijo Madame Hooch-Mantenga su escoba firme, suba unos pocos pies, y luego vuelva directamente hacia abajo inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. En mi silbato-tres-dos-

Al parecer, Neville estaba tan nervioso que no quería esperar el silbato. Se levantó del suelo y salió a navegar en el aire. Hermione pensó que estaba al menos a veinte pies del suelo. Neville se inclinó para mirar el suelo y luego se cayó de su escoba. Como la mayoría de las personas allí, ella respiró bruscamente cuando él comenzó a caer, y cuando estaba a punto de caer. Harry voló con su Escoba y lo Atrapo, Bajándolo lentamente y con cuidado.

-Gracias-El joven Lord Longbottom estaba algo verde, pero estaba bien.

-De nada ¿Para qué son los Amigos? -respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

La clase progresó bien desde allí, con el único problema de que Draco se quejaba constantemente de no poder volar libremente.

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 6 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota:

* * *

 **Shirou6655** : Gracias y lo intentare.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias.

-La Sombra que ataco a Quirrell es una Pista sobre el Pasado de Harry.

-Si no se dieron cuenta, Harry no creció con los Dursley.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- **Humano** –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia.**

 **Patronum.**

 **Accio.**

 **Crucio.**

* * *

" **Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

" **Capítulo VII"**

" **El Espejo de Oesed y la Nueva Varita"**

* * *

Oficina del Director.

* * *

Albus se sirvió cuidadosamente trago de Whisky de Fuego; recogiendo el vaso, derramando el contenido por todas partes mientras sus manos aún temblaban por su encuentro con la Muerte. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. Sacando uno de sus cajones, miró un anillo de oro, con una pequeña piedra cuadrada para su joya y una piedra roja sangre. La cerró con cuidado y se recostó en su silla. Sabía que todo el juego había cambiado ahora; el hecho de que Harry ahora tenía a la Muerte de su lado era lo suficientemente preocupante. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se volvió hacia el sombrero de selección y suspiró.

-Podrías haberme facilitado esto, ¿Por qué no lo pusiste donde te dije? -Preguntó Albus. El sombrero de clasificación miró desde el estante al viejo tonto. El sombrero había sabido los planes del director. Había visto girar las ruedas dentro de la cabeza de la vieja cabra. El sombrero de clasificación se rió entre dientes.

-Director, lo que hago con los estudiantes no es de su incumbencia. Sr. Evans está a salvo en Ravenclaw. Si lo hubiera colocado en Gryffindor, habría sido retenido en su conquista. Sí, director, Sr. Evans no es como nadie antes año incluso lo he visto. Sus siete años aquí serán muy interesantes-Comentó el Sombrero.

Albus miró el sombrero y salió de la oficina. Fawkes negó con la cabeza. No podía creer hasta qué punto su maestro había caído en desgracia. Sabía que tendría que cuidar al niño. Albus no se rendía tan fácilmente.

* * *

El sábado llego volando y Harry estaba en la enfermería trabajando de voluntario. Era bueno con la Magia Curativa y de vez en cuando Harry ayuda a Madam Pomfey, Ademas, No tenia nada mejor que hacer con su Tiempo. La semana no había sido del todo mala, aunque hubo unos cuantos contratiempos, bueno no exactamente, fueron más bien unos comentarios y situaciones molestas. Snape estaba entrando en la enfermería con un Alumno de Gryffindor que resulto ser...-¿Neville? -Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Sr. Evans me alegro de verle. ¿Donde esta Amapola? -Preguntó Snape.

-Me temo que se ha ido para reponer las existencias, faltaban algunas pociones bastante importantes para curar a los alumnos-Respondió Harry.

-¿Ya veo, en ese caso puedo dejar al Sr. Longbottom con usted? -Preguntó Snape.

-Claro, no hay problema-Respondió Harry.

-Yo debo volver cuanto antes, 40 alumnos de 1er año solos en un Salón y con elementos Volátiles es prácticamente una receta para el desastre-dijo antes de irse corriendo. Harry se rió de buena gana antes de mirar a Neville que estaba sosteniendo su muñeca con una expresión dolorida.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -Preguntó Harry. El chico se acerco y se sentó encima de una camilla.

-Accidente Poción, Eche los Colmillos de Serpiente antes de Tiempo y exploto-Respondió Neville.

-Auch, Eso tuvo que doler-Comentó Harry antes de cerrar los ojos y usar su magia para sentir las heridas del chico-Tienes la Muñeca Rota y Quemaduras de segundo y primer Grado en el Brazo, nada que no pueda manejar-Canalizo Magia en su Anillo, Para luego pasar lentamente sus Dedos sobre las Heridas, Sanandolas y a la vez reparando los Huesos Rotos. Neville observo todo el proceso con asombro.

-Whoa-Dijo Neville asombrado. Harry sonrió al chico.

-¿Porque no me cuentas que tal te a ido la semana? No tengo mucho que hacer en estos momentos-Pidió Harry. La cabeza de Neville bajo al suelo.

-No muy bien, lo pase bien en Herbología y Pociones, aunque el profesor Snape parecía una persona severa y casi acabo cometiendo un error, pero en las otras Clases...-Harry levanto una ceja.

\- ¿Que paso? -Preguntó Harry. Neville dudo unos instantes.

-Intentamos algunos hechizos de practica, la Profesora McGonagall nos pidió transfigurar una cerilla en una aguja, no pude hacerle el mas mínimo cambio. Lo mismo ocurrió con las otras clases practicas con varita y ahora Ron a empezado a llamarme Squib-dijo con voz llorosa. Harry frunció el ceño-

-Hmp, El antes sería un Squib, Solo lo he visto Comer y Dormir, Junto al par de Gorilas (Crabbe y Goyle) no tengo duda que son los Peores Alumnos de la Escuela-Comentó Harry haciendo reír a Neville.

-Pero eso no es habitual, No eres un Squib eso seguro o sino no abrías recibido tu carta de admisión, pero debe haber algún problema con tu Núcleo Mágico o tu Varita-Dijo Harry.

-Debe ser mi Núcleo Mágico, no creo que la Varita de mi Padre sea defectuosa-Dijo Neville.

\- ¿La Varita de tu Padre?-Preguntó desconcertado. El chico asintió.

-Si, mi Abuela me la dio-Respondió Neville. Harry se golpeo la cabeza con la palma abierta.

-¿Neville, sabes acaso que cada mago tiene una compatibilidad dependiendo de la Varita que utilice? -Preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Compatibilidad? -Dijo Neville sin entender.

-En resumen, que la Varita de tu Padre funcionara con él no significa que funcione contigo. La razón por la que no consigues sacar un hechizo es porque esa Varita no es adecuada para ti-Explico Harry.

¿No es culpa mía? -Dijo Neville en shock.

-Claro que no, debiste ir a Ollivanders para conseguir la tuya-Neville bajo la cabeza un poco triste-Bueno abra que solucionar esta situación-el niño miro a Harry sin entender.

Madame Pomfey entro entonces por la puerta y vio a los dos chicos-Ah, Sr. Evans, gracias por ocuparse de todo en mi ausencia...-No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que Harry la interrumpió.

-De nada, pero me preguntaba si podría hacerme un favor a cambió-Dijo Harry. Pomfey estrecho los ojos.

-¿No me estará pidiendo ayuda para hacer una broma verdad?-Preguntó ella con cuidado. Conoció al Padre de Harry y lo bromista que era.

-No en absoluto, es para ayudar a Neville con un problema pero necesitaría que confirmara que hemos estado en la enfermería el resto de la tarde, el asunto podría tomar varias horas para ser solucionado-La enfermera se quedo mirando con ojo critico a Harry en silencio unos instantes-

Voy a hacer lo que me pide, pero se lo advierto, no traicione mi confianza-dijo con voz severa.

-En absoluto muchas gracias, Sebastián-Llamo Harry confundiendolos.

 ***Bang***

Los 3 giraron sus cabezas en dirección del ruido.

\- ¿Me llamo, Joven Amo? -Preguntó Sebastián apareciendo.

\- ¿Sebastián, seria posible que nos llevaras a Neville y a mi al Callejón Diagon, tenemos unas compras que hacer? -Neville miro con los ojos abiertos a Harry.

-Ningún problema Joven Amo-dijo haciendo otra reverencias y sin previo aviso cogió las manos de su amo y el niño y apareció en el callejón Diagon. Neville se veía un poco desorientado, bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que acababan de aparecerse.

-Eso es Imposible la Aparición es Imposible en Hogwarts-Dijo Neville mareado e incrédulo.

-Por favor, Soy el Mayordomo de la Familia Potter. ¿Como no podría realizar una Tarea tan simple? -Respondió Sebastián.

-Gracias Sebastián, puedes retirarte-Dijo Harry y en otro estallido desapareció. Harry miro al Chico-¿Como te sientes? -Preguntó Harry.

-Como si mi estomago hubiera salido por mi boca y vuelto a su sitio-Harry soltó una carcajada-Pero Harry, podríamos meternos en problemas por esto-Dijo Neville.

-Solo si nos cogen, ademas es por una buena causa necesitas tu propia Varita-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue en dirección a la tienda de Ollivanders con Neville siguiéndole de cerca.

Por suerte para ellos, siendo un sábado al mediodía no había mucha gente por las calles, estaban todos preparando la comida o en el Caldero Chorreante, pasaron relativamente desapercibidos. Cuando llegaron delante de la tienda entraron sin pensárselo dos veces.

La tienda del fabricante de varitas estaba bastante llena de polvo, con 3 filas muy largas de estanterías llenas hasta el borde de varitas y sin rastro del propietario.

.Veo que por fin han decidido venir a mi tienda Sr. Evans, Sr. Longbottom- Ambos se giraron para ver al fabricante de varitas, un hombre de pelo blanco espeso bastante bajito con un traje gris y botas negras.

-Hemos venido a conseguir una Varita para Neville-Dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. ¿Cual es su mano dominante? -Preguntó Ollivanders.

-La derecha señor-dijo el niño nervioso. El anciano procedió entonces a tomar medidas de su mano y brazo con una cinta antes de irse a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Durante las próximas 2 horas. Neville tubo que pasar por más de 50 varitas diferentes bajo la mirada emocionada del fabricante que estaba encantado con el reto que había caído en sus manos. Harry iba a salir a dar una vuelta hasta que la varita que acababa de coger Neville empezaron a salir chispas rojas.

-Madera de cerezo y pelo de unicornio, 27 centímetros, bonita y flexible-informo Ollivanders. Neville estaba en éxtasis, como su hubiera encontrado una parte de si mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que faltaba-Bien bien, Son 8 Galeones-Pidió Ollivanders. Neville se veía un poco nervioso, no tenia esa cantidad de dinero pero se sorprendió al ver a Harry unas monedas de oro al fabricante-

-Consideralo mi regalo de navidad-dijo con una sonrisa que el chico le devolvió. Los 2 salieron entonces de la tienda.

\- ¿Como volvemos ahora? -Preguntó Neville, pero antes de decir otra cosa ya estaban en Hogwarts- ¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? -Dijo Neville desconcertado.

-Listo, No vemos en Herbología e Historia-Dijo Harry despidiéndose de Neville.

-"Ciertamente, Eres una Persona Curiosa, Harry"-Pensó Neville viendo partir a Harry.

* * *

Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde que empezó el nuevo curso y las cosas habían sido bastante animadas para todo el mundo en el castillo. El día que Harry acompaño a Neville al Callejón Diagon, Fue una Mejora para Neville. Ahora estaba entre los Mejores Alumnos del Primer Año, Superando por mucho a Draco y Ron. Después de ver el Repentino cambio en Neville, Los Profesores fueron directo a Harry le preguntaron que le hizo a Neville. Harry primero había preguntaron porque suponían que el había hecho algo y respondieron "Eres el único que lo haría, Eres impredecible, y el Cambio fue mucho para que sea Normal e inmediatamente pensamos en ti" Harry les explico lo de la Varita y eso los calmo. McGonagall se sentía culpable por no haber notado eso en uno de sus Gryffindors.

Harry había oído quejas de casi todos los profesores sobre Ron. McGonagall le contó de mal humor que no podía transfigurar un fósforo en una aguja después de cuatro días de intentarlo. El profesor Mitad Duende y Jefe de la Casa de Harry, Filius Flitwick le había dicho decepcionado que Ron era incapaz de realizar un encanto de levitación, lo que hizo que Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de Harry en clase en ese momento, se cayera de la silla y se echara a reír histéricamente. Pero el que más cosas tenia que decir era el profesor de pociones...bueno vamos a decir que el altercado de la primera semana de clase fue el más suave hasta la fecha. Harry tuvo dificultades para no sonreír de oreja a oreja

Cuando Padma Patil le contaba a humillaba y ridiculizaba Comadreja que cada vez que soltaba algún comentario o se comportaba como el arrogante de siempre. Gryffindor había perdido casi 150 puntos en casi 2 meses porque Ron no sabia mantener la boca cerrada. Con el en Gryffindor, Parecía que McGonagall no vería la Copa en mucho tiempo.

Harry en cambio, era la definición misma de excelencia. Era el Primero en casi todas las Materias, Menos Herbología que era Neville, en cada una de sus asignaturas troncales siempre daba resultados perfectos, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones, Astronomía, Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes del Oscuras.

* * *

31 de Octubre: Gran Salón.

* * *

El Grupo de Harry, Hermione y Neville se sentaron para la fiesta; notaron que todos los diferentes dulces y alimentos aparecían en la mesa. Mientras Hermione y Neville estaban amontonando cosas en sus platos, Harry miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Quirrell entró corriendo al Gran Salón gritando a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Troll en las mazmorras! ¡Troll en las mazmorras! Pensé que deberías saberlo-Dijo Quirrell antes de desmayarse.

Harry vio como la multitud de estudiantes estalló en pánico. Harry, sin embargo, notó que Quirrell había caído hacia adelante. El sentido común le dijo que, a menos que estés fingiendo, caes hacia atrás cuando te desmayas. Esto planteó una serie de preguntas en la mente del joven mago. Estaba tan envuelto en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó a Dumbledore hablar. Pronto, la mente de Harry volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor, notando que la Hermana de Padma, Parvati no estaba. Entonces el golpe lo golpeó.

Ella no sabe sobre el Troll. Harry salió disparado del Gran Salón antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerlo. Rápidamente se abrió paso por el pasillo. Luego, Comenzó a rastrear la Firma Mágica de Parvati, Pensando que era similar a la de su Gemela y la encontró Su Firma Mágica provenía del baño de una chica en el segundo piso. Harry entro y gritó desde la puerta.

-¡Parvati! Es Harry Evans, solo para hacerte saber que un Troll ha sido visto en la escuela. ¿Puedes salir y podemos ir al Gran Comedor? -Justo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría dentro del baño, percibió un terrible olor que venía por el pasillo. De repente vio al Troll caminando hacia él. Harry estaba pensando qué era lo mejor para derribar un Troll. Recordó que eran altamente resistentes a la magia, sin embargo eran bastante estúpidos. Harry tiró a Hermione a un lado-Parvati, lo que estás a punto de ver, no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? -Preguntó en voz baja.

Parvati se sorprendió. Aquí estaba un chico que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegaron a la escuela, y él le estaba diciendo que no podía contarle a nadie sobre algo que estaba a punto de hacer. Podía ver al Troll bajar por el pasillo. Sus ojos se agrandaron, luego se volvió hacia Harry y solo asintió.

-Recibe las Llamas del Purgatorio que consumen todo-Harry comenzó a concentrar Magia en su Magia y la desato- **Amaterasu** -De su Anillo salio una Llamarada de Llamas Negras Azabache. Estas tomaron Forma y en pocos segundos había un Fénix de Llamas Negras, Este se lanzo directo al Troll y le dio de lleno. El Troll estaba dando Gritos de Dolor e intentaba sin éxito apagar las Llamas Negras. Destruyo unos Lavamanos para que salga el Agua para Apagar el Fuego, pero no funciono. Momentos después dio un Ultimo Grito para luego caer boca abajo al Suelo, Muerto.

Parvati estaba en completo shock. Ella acababa de ver a un compañero de estudios Generar unas Llamas Negras y cocinar Vivo a un Troll hasta matarlo, y allí estaba él, delante de ella, dándole instrucciones para que se callara para luego apagar las Llamas. Le echó un vistazo a Harry y se sonrojo, La había salvado como en esos Cuentos Infantiles Escritos sobre él que su Madre le leia. Los sonidos de pisadas resonaron por los pasillos llamando la atención de Harry y Neville, casi enseguida los profesores llegaron y Harry se dio la vuelta para ver las caras blancas de los profesores.

\- ¿Harry que significa esto? -Preguntó Dumbledore conmocionado. Harry lo miro con ojos fríos.

-Significa que, para variar, he tenido que salvar el día de nuevo. Primero cuando tenia 15 Meses y ahora con 11 Años-Contesto. Dumbledore iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido-Por cierto, se lo dije hace tiempo, es Sr. Evans-añadió en un tono cortante que hizo retroceder al director. Snape tomo la palabra entonces.

-Este no es momento para reproches. ¿Puede explicarnos porque estaban en el baño de las niñas cuando deberían estar en el comedor con los demás? -Preguntó Snape.

-Eso sería mi Culpa-Por Primera vez Parvati entro a la conversación-Hoy es _ese Día_ -Dijo mientras sonaba su Estomago, Todos entendieron la indirecta-Con Ron Weasley comiendo, Perdí el Apetito y vine al Baño. Hasta que el Troll entro y Harry me Salvo-Explico Parvati.

Luego, Harry empezó a explicarles la situación, de como noto que la Gemela de su Compañera Padma no estaba y fue a buscarla, luego acabo en el Baño de las Niñas hablando, hasta que se presento el trol y Harry acabo tumbándolo para proteger a la Gryffindor.

-Debo decir, Sr. Evans, que me siento especialmente orgulloso, tumbar a un Troll de montaña por si solo es una hazaña de la que no muchos pueden jactarse-dijo con una media sonrisa que Harry devolvió.

-Creo que deberíamos discutir cual seria una recompensa adecuada para el señor Potter por salvar a estos dos alumnos-la anciana se giro para mirar a Snape-60 puntos para Ravenclaw me parece más que apropiado. ¿No te parece Severus? -dijo con media sonrisa. Snape asintió con media sonrisa.

-Desde luego, ahora si no les importa, me gustaría acompañar al Sr. Evans de vuelta a su sala común, sugiero que hagas los mismo con tu Alumna Minerva-Dijo antes de mirar al Harry.

* * *

Hermione estaba preocupada; ella no había visto a Harry desde que salió corriendo del Gran Salón durante el incidente del Troll. Hermione se acurrucó junto a Padma con lágrimas en los ojos. Justo cuando estaba llorando, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y reveló al Profesor Flitwick y a Harry.

Hermione saltó del sofá y se dirigió hacia Harry. Su cara manchada de lágrimas se había convertido en una de ira y preocupación. Caminó hacia él y lo abofeteó, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lloró contra su pecho.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez, Harry William Evans; ¡pensé que te había perdido! -Dijo Hermione enojada, angustiada y aliviada.

Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su Amiga y la atrajo hacia él. Bajó lentamente la cabeza y no le susurró nada dulce al oído; tratando de calmarla. Luego se retiró y la condujo hacia uno de los sofás vacíos. Harry se sentó tirando de Hermione en su regazo. Momentos después Padma se acerco a Harry y le dio un pequeño beso la mejilla.

-Eso por salvar a Parvati, Gracias Harry-Dijo Padma para luego irse a acostar.

Hermione no se separo de Harry durante varias Horas. Aun no le pasaba que Harry podría haber muerto. Solo separo de él cuando se Durmió, para luego Harry la Levitara hasta los Dormitorios de las Chicas y pedirle a una Chica de Séptimo la llevara a su Dormitorio.

* * *

Era tarde por la noche cuando Harry salio de la Sala Común con Hedwig y Teekl en sus Hombros, estaba tomando un paseo Nocturno para quitarse lo del Troll. Aun no sintiera algo por haber Quemado Vivo al Troll, Se sentía asqueado por haber luchado contra esa Criatura. Era absolutamente Asquerosa y Estúpida, Ahora entendía la Clasificación "T" de Troll de las Pruebas, Si te comparaban con eso, Si era muy malo.

Harry siguió caminando en sin ninguna Dirección hasta que vio una puerta abierta, algo bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que las puertas del castillo estaban encantadas para cerrarse por si solas si están demasiado tiempo abiertas. Harry se acerco por curiosidad para ver que había dentro de la salla.

Al entrar pudo ver que la salla entera estaba vacía, ni muebles, ni sillas, nada. Excepto por un espejo enmarcado por un soporte de madera con 2 pilares esculpidos y la punta triangular que media 4 metros de alto y 2 de ancho. Era precioso, los bordes forjados con diferentes curvas y giros dándole una belleza particular y en la parte superior una inscripción.

-Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse...-leyó en voz baja intrigado. La frase no tenia sentido alguno, no era latín, griego o cualquier otra lengua que Salazar le haya enseñado. Harry bajo la vista para mirarse en el espejo y alzo una Ceja.

Harry se veía a si mismo, pero era un Harry muy diferente al de ahora. La versión del espejo era más alto y mayor de edad, vestido con una túnica de Gala, Una Hermione Adulta y en sus Brazos estaba un Bebe. Luego entendió el Mensaje.

-Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo-Dijo Harry viendo que estaba al revés-No muestra nuestra Apariencia. Nos muestra nada más y nada menos que los más profundos deseos del Corazón-Dijo Harry entendiendo el Significado del Espejo. Luego, Genero una Pequeña Llama del **Amaterasu** y dijo.

-El Famoso Espejo de Oesed-Dijo Harry reconociendo el Objeto para luego comentar.

-Que Reliquia más Estúpida. No le veo ninguna razón para que Muestre mis Deseos. Se cuales son y pienso Cumplirlos-Antes de hacer algo, Noto algo en el Espejo y lo saco. Era una Pequeña Piedra Roja y tenía un Aura Poderosa-Quien lo diría, La Piedra Filosofal de Nicolás Flamel-Luego Lanzo la Bola de Fuego y Destruyo el Espejo-Serviste para algo, Reliquia Estúpida-Dijo Harry guardando la Piedra y se fue a su Dormitorio.

¿Qué hará con la Piedra? Eso se sabrá en el Futuro.

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 7 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	8. Chapter 8

Notas:

* * *

 **Lalo80 (Guest)** : Gracias, Me Alegra que te Gustara. No Prometo Nada con el Tiempo de Publicación.

 **Selkova** : Gracias. Y si, Tiene Algunas Líneas de Otros Fics, Ya que me Gustaron esas Escenas, Como la de Neville en "Harry Serpus Slytherin" de AirdaIII. Las Uso porque me Gustaron esas Escenas.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias Amigo, Me Alegra que te Gustara. Lo del Espejo, Fue Algo que me Salio.

-Siento haber Tardado Tanto en Actualizar está Historia. Yo Escribo cuando me Llegan Ideas y como no tengo una Fecha de Publicación, Me Tomo mi Tiempo en Actualizar mis Historias. Así que no Esperen un Siguiente Capítulo Mañana o la Próxima Semana, Es Completamente al azar.

-También, Cambie mi Tipo de Escritura un Poco. Espero que les Guste.

-Este será el Penúltimo Capítulo para Terminar el Primer Libro. El Siguiente será para Finalizar la Piedra Filosofal.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- _ **Humano**_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Patronum**.

 **Accio**.

 **Crucio**.

* * *

" **Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón** "

" **Capítulo VIII** "

" **Consecuencias y Navidad** "

* * *

Para Albus Dumbledore había Sido unos Meses Frustrantes, Mientras comía unos Caramelos de Limón, Las Alarmas estaban Sonando en la Oficina del Directo. Las había Colocado en la Cámara donde estaba el Espejo de Oesed. Significada que 1), Harry había Encontrado el Espejo antes de Tiempo o Tom encontró el Espejo antes de Tiempo. Probablemente era lo Primero, Ya que no Reacciono la Alarma de Magia Negra que había Colocado.

Se Paro de su Asiento y se Preparo para su Reunión con Harry, Primero Preguntaría lo que veía y si era lo que el Suponía que era, Tenía Preparado su Monologo y se Colocó Encima el Encantamiento Desilusionador. A penas Entro, Cancelo su Hechizo al Ver los Restos Humeantes del Espejo, Sin Rastros de la Persona que hizo eso o la Piedra.

-No-Dijo Albus al Ver Otro de sus Planes Fallidos.

* * *

Oficina del Director.

* * *

Los Planes de Albus Dumbledore no podían Ir Peor. Primero, Harry no se Suponía que es el Chico Tímido y Moldeable, Perfecto para sus Planes y ser el Cordero Sacrificado para Alzar aun más su Fama. No, Era un Chico Listo, Confiado, y Sobre Todo Astuto. Si Salazar o Rowena estuvieran Vivos, Probablemente Hubieran Peleado para que Harry estuviera en su Casa.

Y Ahora, El Espejo había Sido Destruido y la Piedra Desapareció. Primero pensó en Tom, pero viendo que aun era el Parasito en la Cabeza de Quirrell, No pudo ser él. Planeaba Quedarse con la Piedra para él y decirle a Nicolás que fue Destruida, pero no, Su Otro Plan también tuvo que Fallar.

- **Eso Pasa cuando Juegas con el Destino** -Comentó la Muerte Apareciendo de la Nada.

-Fue tu Culpa-Dijo Albus.

- **Para Nada. No tuve Nada que ver con el Espejo Maldito o la Dichosa Piedra** -Respondió la Muerte siendo 100% Honesta, Ni Siquiera ella Esperaba eso de Harry, pero no puede Decir que no le Gusto.

-Si Sigue así, El Futuro será Oscuro-Dijo Albus.

- **Para Ti tal vez, pero para Todos No** -Comentó Secamente la Muerte para Luego Desaparecer.

* * *

Mañana del Día Siguiente, Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Harry miraba en su Mano la Piedra Filosofal. Es Increíble y Curioso que un Objeto tan Pequeño y Frágil pueda Dar la Vida Eterna o Transmutar Metales Simples en Oro. Pero, Para él no tenía Uso. No Planeaba Vivir tanto o Obtener Oro, Solamente le parecía Curiosa e Intrigante. No entendía la Obsesión Humana con la Inmortalidad o la Juventud Eterna, Parecía ser un Sueño Tonto para Varios, y lo que lo Lograron, Fue Parcial o Fallo Espectacularmente.

Nicolás y su Esposa han Vivido 6 Siglos Enteros, pero siguen siendo Viejos y Morirán si no Beben Periódicamente el Elixir que Crea la Piedra. Los Horrocruxes, Como el de Herpo el Loco, Funcionaron. Pero Parcialmente, No Podían ser Asesinados, pero si podían Morir Físicamente y quedar como un Espectro Atrapado entre Ambos Mundos, Sin Poder Avanzar o hacer Algo. Similar a un Fantasma, pero Peor. Incluso, Perdían Parte de su Cordura y Magia al Dividir su Alma. Por Algo, Era Llamado "El Loco" a Herpo el Loco.

-Simplemente Intrigante es esta Piedra-Dijo Harry Examinando la Piedra-"Sería Interesante Recrearla, Podía Modificarla para que en vez de Extender la Vida, Podría Curar Heridas o Enfermedades. Eso si sería Útil"-Planeo Harry.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? -Preguntó Hermione acercándose, Viendo que en la Mano de Harry había una Pequeña Piedra Roja.

-Mione, Te Presento la Piedra Filosofal-Dijo Harry Mostrando la Piedra a Hermione.

-Imposible, La tiene Nicolás Flamel-Dijo Hermione sin Creer le a Harry.

-Si te Mostré la Capa de Invisibilidad que se Dice que fue Hecha por la Muerte misma, ¿No Crees que tendría la Piedra Filosofal en mis Manos?-Preguntó Harry y Hermione lo pensó unos Segundos.

-Si lo dices así, Puede ser-Estuvo de Acuerdo ella-De todos modos, ¿Donde la Encontraste?-Preguntó Hermione.

-La Tome de una Cabra que la había Tomado del Alquimista y la Coloco dentro de un Espejo que no Muestra la Apariencia Física de Alguien-Dijo Harry Enigmáticamente. Hermione solo le dio una Cara en Blanco y Dije.

-Se que somos Ravenclaw y Todo, pero no Entendí Nada-Comentó Hermione.

-Que Mal por ti-Dijo Harry parándose del Sillón-Vamos, Tenemos que Desayunar-Dijo Harry y junto a Hermione, Fueron al Gran Salón.

* * *

Gran Salón.

* * *

Otro Desayuno Tranquilo para la Mesa de Ravenclaw. Esta vez, Hermione estaba Comiendo lo mismo que Harry. Que era un Tazón de Frutas, Galletas de Chocolate y un Parfait de Granola, Almendras y Cerezas. Si Harry comía esto Todos los Días, Estaba Pensando Sería Mente en volverse Vegetariana. También, Harry estaba Leyendo un Libro mientras Comía y Generalmente era Tranquilo, pero no se podría Decir lo mismo de las Otras Mesas.

Hufflepuff estaba Similar a Ravenclaw, Solo un Poco más Animado. Slytherin estaba Completamente en Silencio, y parecía estar Completamente Aburrido. Mientras que en Contraste, Gryffindor era como una Fiesta, Bulliciosos, Animados y con Mucha Diversión. Simplemente las Diferentes Casas eran también muy Diferente en ese Aspecto. Dumbledore se Paro y dijo.

También, Hermione estaba Contemplando a Harry, Ciertamente, Era por Mucho el Chico más Intrigante del Colegio. Lleno de Misterios, Cada vez apareciendo más, Incluso, Sus Mascotas no eran Normales. Teekel era una Gata Curiosa, Con una Inteligencia que no Debería tener un Gato, y esos Ojos Rojos, Eran Bastantes Peligrosos. Incluso su Búho no podría ser Normal, Hedwig era un Búho Nival Extremadamente Hermosa. Harry Afirmaba que Hedwig era un Espíritu Libre que Nunca se Permitiría ser Colocado en una Jaula. Salía a Volar cuando Quisiera, Incluso yendo más Allá del Bosque Prohibido, pero Siempre Regresaba a Harry y de Alguna manera, Venía cuando Harry Necesitaba Enviar una Carta. El Gracioso Ave de Presa también había Llevado la Primera Carta de Hermione a sus Padres en su Casa de Crawley.

-Se Acercan las Vacaciones de Invierno...Espero que Todos lo pasen Bien con sus Familias y por favor, los que Vayan a Quedarse Firmen estás Formas-Aplaude y de Aluna Forma llegan Primero los Papeles Primero a Ravenclaw y luego a las Otras Casas.

* * *

Clase de Transfiguración.

* * *

En su Clase de Transfiguración, Por fin Tendrían su Primera Clase Practica. McGonagall ya pensó que estaban Listos para Practicar sus Hechizos, Bueno, La Mayoría. Algunos Alumnos (Como Ron), Aun parecían que no iban a Aprender Nada, pero no podía Seguir Atrasando su Clase por ellos. Mientras Explicaba su Materia, Dando un Ejemplo en Transformar su Escritorio en un Cerdo, Se dio Cuenta de que no tenía Toda la Atención de la Clase, Uno de ellos parecía Aburrido. Esto nunca había sucedido antes, así que Interrumpió su Charla para Descubrir cuál era el Problema.

\- ¿Hay algo que no Entiendes, señor Evans? -Preguntó McGonagall.

-Básicamente, Todo Profesor-Respondió Harry. Los Labios de McGonagall se Apretaron ante esto.

-¿Podría ser un poco más específico, Señor Evans? -Preguntó ella. Ron no pudo resistir una burla.

\- ¡Es porque es un Idiota! -Dijo Ron. La Risa que esto causó fue toda la Invitación que Harry Necesitaba para Callarlos.

-Bueno, Entendí que Transformar tu Escritorio en un Cerdo era Puramente una Demostración, Aunque no es muy Práctico ya que realmente no podías Comerlo! -McGonagall no parecía muy Contenta con ese Análisis, pero Difícilmente podía Refutar los hechos, ella asintió a Regañadientes en Aceptación y Harry continuó.

-Son Todos los Conjuros de los Hechizos y los Movimientos de Varita que me Confunden. Dado que la Transfiguración es Básicamente Cambiar una cosa por otra, ¿Por qué necesitas un Hechizo Diferente para Cada Ocasión? La Transfiguración es una de las Ramas de la Magia más Fáciles de Dominar. Solo pide a su Magia que Realice la Misma Función Una y Otra Vez . No es como con los Encantos que uno Crea Luz y Otro Agua, Dos Cosas Completamente Diferentes-Explico Harry.

En todos sus Años de Enseñanza, McGonagall Nunca había Encontrado este Argumento Antes. Ahora podía ver cómo Alguien que no había sido Educado en su Comunidad podía Luchar con el Concepto.

-Sr. Evans, Los Hechizos y Movimientos de Varita son Necesarios para los Diferentes Tipos y Complejidades de la Transfiguración. Comenzaremos hoy a Tratar de Convertir los Fósforos en Agujas. Dado que son Aproximadamente del Mismo Tamaño, el Hechizo simplemente tiene que Ajustar la Forma y Transfigurarla la Madera en Metal. A medida que Avanzamos en los Cursos, Eventualmente Pasamos a Configurar Material vivo, que es mucho más Complicado y Exigente-Dijo McGonagall.

-Profesora, Ahí es donde tenemos lo Problemático, Me han Enseñado Exactamente lo Contrario. Las Únicas Limitaciones que Rigen el Hechizo son el Poder y la Experiencia del Lanzador, y la Masa del Objeto Inicial. Transformar su Escritorio en una Mosca o un Elefante es Prácticamente Imposible porque está Limitado por la Masa de Material con el que Comienza. No Difiere si esta Vivo el Material o No. Probablemente podría Transfigurar mi Libro en una Paloma, pero no en un Pavo, ¿A menos que sepa de una Variedad en Miniatura?-Dijo Harry y Preguntó Retoricamente al Final.

McGonagall estaba Atónita. Si este Chico estaba Diciendo la Verdad, Entonces todo lo que le habían Enseñado, y a su vez había Enseñado a Otros, Estaba Mal. Minerva no sabía cómo Lidiar con eso. Si se Trataba de una Broma, el Sr. Evans se Encontraría Detenido al Menos Durante el Tercer Año. Había una manera Fácil de Averiguarlo. Minerva había Enseñado a los Merodeadores y ahora a los Gemelos Weasley, No tenía Intenciones de ser Atrapada por Ninguna Broma.

-Sr. Evans, Le daré Uno de mis Libros. Si puede Transfigurarlo en una Gallina, le daré una 'O', no por Hoy sino todo el Año-Ella colocó un Tomo Bastante Grande Frente a él y fijó sus Ojos en él. El Niño sacó su Varita de la Funda que tenía en su Muñeca y Comenzó a Agitarla sobre el Libro. Minerva observó con Asombro cómo la Atadura de Cuero comenzaba a Crecer Plumas antes de que Apareciera una Cabeza y un Cuello mientras el Pollo tomaba Forma. McGonagall se quedó sin Habla mientras el Pollo movía la Cabeza y se Pavoneaba sobre el escritorio, Dejó que Hermione le hiciera las Preguntas a Harry.

-Nunca dijiste Ningún Conjuro o Realizaste un Movimiento de Varita Reconocido, ¿Cómo es Posible? -Preguntó ella Asombrada.

-Mione. Como Dije, Solo Necesito la Magia y la Masa Suficiente para Transfigurarlo. Mientras sea más o menos del mismo Tamaño, Puedo Transfigurarlo sin Problemas-Respondió Harry-También, Hablo Inglés, Español, Francés, Alemán y Italiano. ¿Crees que hace una Diferencia lo que Dices, o en qué Idioma lo dices, para tu Magia haga lo que Quieres? -Preguntó Harry.

Con otro Movimiento, El Pollo se había Convertido en el Gatito Marrón más Lindo que pudo Visualizar. Un Pequeño Miaow y el Gatito se Acerco a Hermione, Pronto ella se Puso de Rodillas y el Gatito Recibió los Mimos y las Caricias que Merecía. Hermione pensó que esta era su Idea del Cielo. Un Gatito con el que podría Jugar y que Eventualmente se Convertiría en un Libro, No había Nada Mejor que eso.

-Harry, Tienes que Enseñarme a hacer eso-Dijo Hermione Emocionada y con los Ojos Brillantes. Lo Malo, Es que Teekel se Puso Celosa y Comenzó a Sisar (1) al Otro Gatito, Ella no Dejaría que un Tonto Libro con Forma de Gato le Quitara a su Harry. Ignorando a su Gata Celosa, Harry le dio a McGonagall y al Resto de la Clase la Respuesta que estaban Esperando.

-Una vez que Domines el Hechizo de Transfiguración Básico, Se Trata de Poder Visualizar en qué Quieres que el Objeto se Transforme y Mucha, pero Mucha Práctica. Puedo Transfigurar Objetos hasta Aproximadamente el Tamaño de un Perro Grande. Mi Transfiguración, Se Volverá más Rápida con la Práctica y los Elementos más Grandes vendrán a Medida que Crezca mi Maestría-Explico Harry a la Clase.

Minerva había sido un Prodigio de Transfiguración y ahora tenía una Maestría en el Tema, pero Ahora un Mago de Once Años había Destruido Totalmente todo lo que ella Consideraba que era Verdad. Era una Bruja Poderosa, pero ni Siquiera podía Repetir la Hazaña que este Niño Acaba de Lograr cuando tenía la Misma Edad. Sin embargo, no era solo eso, Harry Evans Simplemente tiró el Libro de Reglas de Transfiguración por la Ventana.

\- ¿Tu Método no hace Concesiones al Artículo Inicial o al Producto Terminado? -Preguntó ella, No como una Pregunta para Clase, Sino más que nada Curiosa.

-Oh, Algunas cosas son Definitivamente más Difíciles de Transfigurar, Generalmente debido a la Visualización. Un Pollo es mucho más Complicado que un Artículo, Otra vez se trata de Práctica y más Práctica. Me ha Costado algunos Años Llegar a esta Etapa, y Tomará Mucho más para Llegar a Donde Quiero ir. No Tendré que Aprender Conjuros de Hechizos o Movimientos de Varita Mágica para Cada Cambio-Respondió y Explico Harry.

Minerva pensó que Podría ser todo lo que el Libro de Transfiguración Prescrito para el Primer Año era Bueno por Ahora, Como Herramienta de Demostración. Ella colocó el Conjuro de Hechizos en la Pizarra, junto con los Diagramas de los Movimientos de Varita Necesarios, Antes de Entregar los Fósforos. Minerva se Sentó en su Escritorio para ver cómo se Desarrollaba. Como ella esperaba, la Srta. Granger y la Hermana de Ravenclaw Patil Miraron a Harry, Queriendo Probar su Método. Minerva no podía Culpar a los otros Ravenclaws y el Sr. Longbottom también estaban Ignorando Totalmente sus Instrucciones en la Pizarra. Con ese Método, No podía Culparlos por estar Usando ese Método que parecía más Practico y Útil que el Antiguo.

Que Cinco de este Grupo, Sin Incluir al Sr. Evans, Hayan Transformado Exitosamente su Fósforo Antes de que Terminara la Lección, Significaba que ella Tendría que llevar esto al Director. En sus Treinta y Cinco Años de Enseñanza, Su Mejor Resultado Anterior Fueron Tres Estudiantes que Realizaron la Transformación Antes del Final de su Primer Período. Por lo general, Minerva tuvo la Suerte de Conseguir uno. El hecho de que Ninguno de los Estudiantes que se había Apegado al Método en el Pizarrón, Agravaba el problema. Despidió a la Clase sin Moverse de su Escritorio.

McGonagall nunca había Perdido el Control de una Clase antes, pero ¿Quién querría Continuar con las Instrucciones prescritas cuando el Método de Harry había Demostrado ser Claramente Superior? Tendría que acercarse a Filius para Acceder a Sr. Evans, Minerva quería Desesperadamente Aprender este Método Diferente de Realizar su Oficio. Sus Orejas se Detuvieron en un Altercado que sucedía fuera de su Clase y la Profesora se estaba Moviendo antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

* * *

Flashback: Lo que Sucedió antes que Llegara McGonagall.

* * *

Ron estaba Furioso, Lo habían Llamado Idiota Frente a toda la Clase. Si eso no era lo Suficientemente Malo, Todo lo que había Logrado hacer era Prender Fuego a su Fósforo mientras Neville sacaba una Aguja. Ver al Niño-Que-Vivió Trabajando con Neville se puso Extremadamente Celoso, Especialmente Después de Escuchar que Neville se Uniría a ellos para tomar Lecciones de Pociones Mañana. Solo tenía que decir algo.

-Piensa que eres muy Especial ahora, ¡Mostrando a los Profesores cómo hacer Magia!-Grito Ron Celoso. Hermione estaba en el Brazo de Harry y Trató de Alejarlo de Otra Confrontación.

-Ignóralo Harry...-

-No estaba Hablando Contigo, Un Ratón de Biblioteca. Probablemente es Culpa tuya que se Haya Quedado Atascado en Ravenclaw. El Niño-Que-Vivió debería estar en Gryffindor. ¡Todo el Mundo lo Sabe! -Dijo Ron Interrumpiendo lo que Hermione Dijo, Hermione no podía Creer la Estupidez de este Payaso.

-Tenías Razón, Harry, Es un Idiota-Dijo Hermione

Ron no estaba Dispuesto a ser Insultado por una Chica, Sacó su Varita y se Disparó una Maldición antes de que Alguien se Diera cuenta de lo que estaba Pasando. Harry sacó a Hermione del Camino de la Maldición, pero eso solo lo vio Golpear a Padma. Harry luego voló hacia Ron, Golpeándolo contra la pared y Tiro su Varita antes de que Pudiera Disparar Otra Maldición. Con un Movimiento de su Otra Mano, Saco su Espada y esta Cambio de Forma, Siendo un Cuchillo Tipo Kerambit (1). antes de Poder hacer Algo, Se Escuchó la Voz de McGonagall en el Pasillo.

* * *

Fin del Flashback: Presente.

* * *

-Sr. Evans, Deténgase de Inmediato. ¿Qué cree que está Haciendo? -Exigió Saber McGonagall.

-Creo que estoy Deteniendo a este Idiota Dispare más Maldiciones en el Corredor, Por favor verifica a Padma. Él Lanzó una maldición a Hermione, pero Golpeó a Padma en su Lugar-Harry no soltó a Ron, Esperando Escuchar lo que era el Hechizo antes de Decidir si Golpearlo Valía las Detenciones que Seguramente Seguiría si lo Hacía.

Padma tuvo Problemas para Responder a las Preguntas sobre su Salud. Cada vez que Abría la Boca, Una Gran Babosa se Deslizaba sobre sus Labios y Bajaba por su Barbilla. Ella no tenía Ningún Dolor Físico, pero estar Asqueada y Mortificada al Mismo Tiempo era lo Suficientemente Dolorosa.

-Srta. Granger, ¿Podrían usted junto a la Hermana de la Srta. Patil llevarla a la Enfermería Para Ayudarla? Weasley y Evans, A mi Salón de Clases ahora. El Resto de Ustedes, Vayan a Almorzar

Parvati y Hermione ayudaron a Padma en la dirección en la que habían sido apuntados mientras Harry prácticamente arrojaba a Ron de regreso al aula. El Gryffindor decidió que el que entrara primero sería creído y ni siquiera esperó a ser interrogado.

-Profesora, él solo me Atacó sin Ninguna Razón, También Rompió mi Varita. Traté de Detenerlo, pero la Maldición Golpeó a esa Otra Chica, Eso fue un Accidente-McGonagall no Creyó Nada de lo que Dijo Ron.

Con los Gemelos Weasley y los Merodeadores, Tenía Mucha Experiencia en Detectar Mentiras y esta era Claramente una, pero Igualmente lo Escucho. Encontraste, Harry se sentó Tranquilamente en el Asiento que el Profesor le había Indicado, sin Decir Nada antes de que le Hicieran una Pregunta. Como ya Supo al Mentiroso y Culpable, Era Hora de Saber la Verdad.

-Bueno, Sr. Evans, ¿Puedo Escuchar su Versión de los Eventos?-Preguntó McGonagall.

-Weasley comenzó a Gritarnos en el Instante en que Salimos de la Clase-Como esto era lo que había Alertado a Minerva de que algo estaba Pasando, Harry ya estaba siendo Creído-Luego hizo Algunas Acusaciones Absurdas contra Mione..Digo a la Srta Granger-Ese Pequeño Desliz le Provoco una Pequeña Risa a McGonagall-Quien Respondió Señalando que era un Idiota. Se Ofendió al Decirle la Verdad y le Lanzó una Maldición, Acabo de Sacar a Hermione de su Camino. Luego tomé el Arma del Idiota y lo Empuje contra la Pared, Esto Debe ser lo que Rompió su Varita. Estaba a Punto de Golpearlo cuando me Gritaste que me Detuviera, Así que lo hice a Regañadientes-Termino de Decir Harry.

-Está Mintiendo Profesora, Yo...-Sin embargo, Ron se Detuvo a Mitad porque Harry estaba Ahora de Pie, En su Mano estaba la Espada lo que lo Aterrorizaba. Esta. Nuevamente, Cambio de Forma y Ahora era un Sable.

-Llamarme Mentiroso es Algo que Jamás Aceptare. ¿Quieres Cambiar de Opinión o Tenemos que Llevar esto más Lejos?-Ron luego Demostró que no era un Completo Idiota al Cambiar su Historia a la Verdad.

-Lo Siento, Profesora, Todo fue mi Culpa. Perdí la Paciencia-Dijo Ron Asustado. Con esas Palabras, McGonagall dio su Veredicto.

-También Acabas de Perder 60 Puntos de Gryffindor y Ganaste Dos Semanas de Detenciones, Comenzando esta Noche, Ahora Fuera de mi Vista-Ron salió Disparado de allí cuando McGonagall volvió su Atención hacia Harry.

-Sr. Evans, mientras Aplaudo sus Acciones para Defender a sus Amigos, No puedo Tolerar su Conducta al Atacar a Otro Estudiante. Hubiera estado allí en unos Segundos y haber Solucionado el Problema-Regaño McGonagall. Harry Asintió en Reconocimiento y dijo.

-Lo Siento Profesora, Solo Actué por Instinto para Proteger a mis Amigos. Aceptare Cualquier Castigo que Diga-Dijo Harry bajando la Cabeza.

-No Quitare Puntos a Ravenclaw, Tampoco le daré Ninguna Detención. Solo le Advierto que no lo Haga de Nuevo-Dijo McGonagall y así Harry fue a Almorzar. Ella encontró que el Niño era Educado, Cortés y Hábil para Evitar Responder Preguntas. Lo que aprendió fue Ciertamente Interesante, Harry había estado Trabajando con Tutores Durante Años y su Arma era Única. Que Pudiera Cambiar de Forma a Voluntad era Intrigante y Fascinante, Se Preguntó donde Sacó tal Arma.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la Torre de Ravenclaw, la Gárgola/Águila le Habló y ella Dijo la Respuesta al Acertijo que le Planteó la Gárgola, Para Luego Subir las Escaleras de la Torre, Con una Sonrisa en los Labios y un Sobre en su Mano Derecha, Llegando Finalmente a la Sala Común, Encontrándose con Harry, Quien leía un Libro de Magia Alemana y a Teekel en su hombro.

- _Harry_ -Susurró ella, No queriendo Perturbar su Lectura, Mientras que su Compañero Rubio Levantaba la Mirada, Encontrando a Hermione a Pocos Centímetros de su Rostro, Haciendo que él Echara la Cabeza hacia Atrás y Colocara una Ceña en su Libro.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó él, Mientras que ella se Disculpaba Silenciosamente, Con una sonrisa Tímida en su Rostro.

-Mis Padres mandaron mi Permiso para ir a Casa Durante las Fiestas de Navidad y…Papá mandó un Permiso para Ti, Que debo Entregarle al Profesor Flitwick, Para que Puedas Venir Conmigo-Dijo ella. Harry sonrió.

-Eso suena Bastante Bien-Dijo él, para luego hacer todo un Numero Teatral. De Escribir una Carta y Mandarla Mediante Magia al Lugar donde Supuestamente estaban Dantalion, Supuestamente Avisando que iría a la Casa Granger, Casi como Pidiendo Permiso a sus Sirvientes. Tras eso y hacer una Buena Mímica y Otro Numero de Actuación, Enseñó el Permiso. Aquello, Ambos lo Enseñaron Luego al Profesor Flitwick, Quien Después lo llevó donde Dumbledore, Quedando Registrado que Harry Podría ir al Hogar Granger para las Fiestas.

Así Pasó una Semana y los Alumnos de Séptimo y Prefectos, Ayudaron a los de Primero y Segundo a Empacar sus Cosas con el Hechizo Bauleo, para luego tener que Cruzar el Rio en las Barcas e ir a la Estación del Expreso de Hogwarts, Que quedaba Cerca al Muelle del Colegio. Pasaría un Tiempo para que Hogwarts Viera Nuevamente al Heredero de Salomón. Donde a su Regreso, Pasaría un Gran Suceso.

* * *

(1) Sisar es el Sonido que hacen los Gatos como Amenaza, También lo hacen las Serpientes y Otros Reptiles.

(2) Un Kerambit es un Cuchillo que se halla entre las Culturas de Indonesia, Malasia y las Filipinas. En todas estas Culturas Posiblemente haya sido Usado como una Herramienta Agrícola así también como Arma. Se dice que la Forma del Kerambit está Relacionada a sus Creencias Animistas sobre el Poder de los Tigres, y por eso el Kerambit tiene la Forma de la Garra de Tigre.

El Kerambit se Caracteriza por tener una Hoja Curva Afilada, Usualmente de Doble Filo, La Cual, Cuando el Cuchillo es Sostenido Correctamente, Se Extiende por Debajo de la Mano, Con la Punta de la Hoja hacia Adelante.

Espero que les haya Gustado. Comentes que les Pareció o si Tienen Sugerencias. Nuevamente, Me Disculpo por la Tardanza del Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota:

 **Ana Luisa** : Me Alegra que te Gustara.

 **Selkova** : Si, Lo Hizo.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me Alegra que te Gustara.

 **Shiou6655** : Gracias.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias. Lo sabrás más Adelante.

-Siento haber Tardado Tanto en Actualizar está Historia. Yo Escribo cuando me Llegan Ideas y como no tengo una Fecha de Publicación, Me Tomo mi Tiempo en Actualizar mis Historias. Así que no Esperen un Siguiente Capítulo Mañana o la Próxima Semana, Es Completamente al azar.

-Probablemente el Siguiente Finalizara el Primer Libro.

-Aquí tendrá un Tipo de Especial. Como me Olvide del Cumpleaños de Hermione, Aquí estará lo que paso ese Día.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto -N/A- significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- _ **Humano**_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Patronum.**

 **Accio.**

 **Crucio.**

* * *

 **"Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

 **"Capítulo IX"**

 **"Cumpleaños y Navidad"**

* * *

FlashBack: 19 de Septiembre.

* * *

Hermione había Notado un Cambio en su Mejor Amigo en los Últimos Días, Puede ser Sutil, pero estaba allí. Sin embargo, No había Nada Sutil en esta Noche, A lo Largo de su Lección de Astronomía, Harry había sido como un Niño en la Víspera de Navidad. La Profesora Siniestra Apenas los había Despedido cuando Hermione Arrastró a Harry a un Lugar Tranquilo de la Torre de Astronomía para Exigir Algunas Respuestas.

-Está bien, Evans, Escúpelo. Quiero saber qué está Pasando-Exigió Saber Hermione, Estaba harta de Tantos Secretos.

La Amplia Sonrisa de Harry ante esto puede haber sido Confusa, pero su Siguiente Acción Simplemente le Voló los Calcetines. Se Inclinó y la Besó. Solo estaba en la Mejilla, pero era de Harry, era su Primer Beso y estaban Bajo la Luz de la Luna. Solo cuando él Habló, Ella se Agarró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba Pasando.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!-Al darse cuenta de que ya era Bastante Pasada la Medianoche, a Hermione le pareció que Acababa de Cumplir Doce Años.

-¿Como supiste?-Preguntó ella.

-Es mi deber como Mejor Amigo saber cuándo es tu Cumpleaños, Apuesto a que sabes el mío?-Respondió y Preguntó Harry.

-Harry, Todo el Castillo sabe cuándo es el Tuyo, Me Sorprende que no sea un Día Festivo...-Hermione Dejó de Decir nada más cuando Harry saco su Regalo. Era una Exquisita Caja de Madera con Incrustaciones y Lacados que medía Alrededor de Ocho Pulgadas de Largo por Dos de Ancho, Aunque no tenía una Pulgada de Espesor. Abrió lo que supuso que era un Estuche de Joyas, solo para cerrar la tapa con solo un vistazo.

-Harry, Oh, Mierda Harry, Esto es Demasiado, Demasiado. ¡Es solo mi cumpleaños! Esto es Cumpleaños, Navidad, Pascua y Cualquier Otra Cosa que puedas Imaginar para la Próxima Década-La Sonrisa de Harry Nunca vaciló cuando Abrió la Caja y Sacó lo que había Dentro.

-Para mi, Nada es Demasiado si es para Celebrar el Cumpleaños de mi Mejor y Primera Amiga-Dijo Harry con una Sonrisa, Luego de la Caja saco para Abrocharle el Brazalete Alrededor de la Muñeca de Hermione. La primera vez que lo vio en la Caja le Dijo a la Bruja de Cumpleaños que el Regalo de arry era Hermoso, Al Verlo en su Muñeca Cambió esa Opinión. Hermosa Simplemente no Hizo Justicia a esta Obra de Arte.

La Pulsera estaba Hecha de Oro, pero con un Diseño que Nunca había visto antes. Había Cinco Discos de Oro que tenían Pequeños Zafiros Alrededor de sus Bordes. Estos Discos estaban Encerrados en un Diseño de Filigrana que tendría a todos los Otros Orfebres Llorando de Envidia, Antes de Dedicarse al Robo de Leña. En Comparación con esto, bien podrían haber estado Practicando su Oficio usando Ejes.

Dos de los Discos tenían Grabados en Ellos que Hermione no reconocía, los Otros Tres tenían su Corazón dando Vueltas hacia Atrás en su Pecho. El de la Izquierda Proclamó HARRY, Mientras que el de la Derecha estaba Grabado con su Propio Nombre. Era la que estaba en medio de estos dos y las Lágrimas de Alegría corrían Lentamente por sus Mejillas, y le Anunció a Cualquiera que Miraba su Muñeca que serían los MEJORES AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE.

Ahora todos los Ojos estaban puestos en Harry, Eligió el Brazo de Hermione que había Colocado el Brazalete y se llevó el Dorso de la Mano a los Labios.

-Dice que Seremos las Mejores Amigos para Siempre, Eso no tiene Precio. Feliz Cumpleaños, Mione-Harry luego Besó el Dorso de la Mano de Hermione y tuvo a la Bruja del Cumpleaños Prácticamente Desmayada-Ahora Odio Arruinar este Momento, pero si no nos Movemos, Podríamos estar pasando tu Cumpleaños en Detención. Todos los demás se han Ido-Dicho eso, Se fueron sin Saber que fueron Espiados.

La Profesora Siniestras Emergió de la Oscuridad, Reacia a Romper la Cosa más Linda que Jamás había Visto. Apenas podía Esperar para Contarle a Minerva por la Mañana. De Seguro, El Sr. Evans sabe como hacer Feliz a una Dama, o en este Caso, Una Señorita.

* * *

Presente: Hogwarts, Oficina del Director.

* * *

En la Oficina del Director, Estaba Cierta Cabra...Digo Mago Comiendo sus Adorados Dulces. Sus Planes, Se Derrumbaron Uno tras Otro. Ahora con el Espejo Destruido y sin Tener la Piedra, Junto el Hecho de que Tampoco tenía la Capa con los Encantamientos que el Puso, Su Otro Plan Fallo sin siquiera haber Comenzado. Aunque, Lo Positivo (O lo que el Encuentra Positivo), Era que Quirrell junto al Espíritu de Tom aun estaba en Castillo. Y estaba Intentando pasar las Trampas para Conseguir la Piedra, Bueno, Lo que el puso como Sustituto de la Original. Ahora con Harry Lejos, Finalmente Dumbledore Tendría Algo de Tiempo para Tratar de Averiguar sobre Harry. No era el Chico que él había Esperado Encontrarse. Era Valiente sí, pero sabía Contestar a los Conflictos con Palabras como un Ravenclaw, No con Acciones como un Gryffindor.

Esperaría que fuera Aventurero, pero hasta Ahora no había hecho Nada por Impulso. Todos sus Actos Siempre eran Pensando en sus Compañeros de Casa y era Extremadamente Cuidadoso. Seguía el Reglamento como Cualquier Ravenclaw o Slytherin y el Único desliz que había Visto hasta Ahora, Era el Incidente con Ron Weasley, pero Nada fuera de eso.

Harry no parecía ser como su Padre, Pues no era Impulsivo, No era un Amante del Vuelo, No era un Bromista. Era una Eminencia en Pociones, Encantamientos y Transfiguración. Ya estaba Enterado del Incidente en Transfiguración y no podía Decirle Nada, Sin que Resultara Sospechoso y Ahora, Tenía Permiso para ir al Hogar Granger Durante Navidad.

Apretó los puños. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Harry Potter no podía estar tan Alejado de la Luz, No Podía estar tan Alejado de Ron Weasley. No podía ser este tal Harry Evans, Pues no se Parecía en lo más Mínimo a James Potter. Ciertamente, Con solo la Aparición después de 10 Años había Desecho Casi Todos sus Planes. Ahora estaba Viendo la Fuente de sus Problemas.

No Entiendo porque no lo Colocaste en Donde te Pedí-Dijo Albus al Sombrero Seleccionador-¿Por qué lo pusiste en Ravenclaw?-Preguntó el Directo.

-Director, Donde Coloque a los Estudiante no es de su Asunto-Respondió el Sombrero-Si lo hubiera Colocado en Gryffindor, Habrías Obstaculizado su Camino. El es Valiente como un Gryffindor, pero Piensa antes de Actuar y no va Directo a las Aventuras porque si. Tiene un Gran Sentido de Lealtad y Trabaja Duro como el Mejor Hufflepuff, pero solo es Leal a un Pequeño Grupo de Personas, Incluyendo a su Gata y Búho-Albus Bufo al Oír lo Último. Eso ya lo Sabía, Lo había Visto por Todos Lados con su Gata y de Vez en Cuando con su Búho-Descartando esos 2, Solo quedaba Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Era Difícil, pero a la Vez Fácil Colocarlo en Cualquiera de Ambas Casas-Dijo el Sombrero.

\- ¿Por qué Ravenclaw? -Preguntó Albus Intrigado. Bueno, Al menos no lo Coloco en Slytherin.

-Es muy Astuto, Tanto que Salazar lo hubiera Querido en su Casa-Comentó el Sombrero-Pero le Falta Algo Fundamental para un Slytherin-Albus alzo una Ceja ante eso-Aunque tenga la Astucia, Carece Completamente de Ambición. No tiene Grandes Ambiciones, Sino más Bien un Desinterés General en Casi Todo, Además, Tiene una Sed de Conocimiento tan Grande como la de Rowena y Apuesto que cuando llegue a su Tercer Año, Ya habrá Leído Toda la Biblioteca-Dijo el Sombrero y lo Último, Con Algo de Diversión y una Sonrisa.

* * *

Estación King Cross.

* * *

Emma y Dan Granger estaban Esperando a su Hija que venia con su Amigo para pasar la Navidad con ellos. Estos Meses fueron Extraños, Estos Meses sin su Única Hija fueron Solitarios. Mayormente, Emma estaba Preocupada por Hermione, Si le Pasara Algo en la Escuela y no pudieran Ir, Eso le Aterraba. Lo Bueno, Es que Hermione por Fin tenía Amigos que la Acompañaban, Especialmente ese Chico Harry. Lo habían Conocido Brevemente cuando fueron al Callejón Diagon para Comprar los Útiles a Hermione y parecía un Joven Encantador. Aunque, Como Cualquier Padre que tenía una Hija que estaba por Llegar a la Adolescencia, No confiaba Mucho en Harry. Cuando Vieron Cruzar a Harry y Hermione a King Cross, Ambos saludaron a los Adultos.

-Señor y Señora Granger, Les Devuelvo a su Hija Sana y Salva-Dijo Harry haciendo una Leve Reverencia, Provocando una Risa a Emma y que Hermione le Diera un Codazo, Siendo que tenía las Mejillas Sonrojadas.

-Tonto-Susurro Hermione Sonrojada.

-Que Joven tan Encantador-Dijo Emma con una Risita.

-Ese, Mama, Es Harry Evans. Este Chico es Demasiado Carismático, Algo me Dice que tiene a la Mitad de la Escuela en la Palma de su Mano-Dijo Hermione.

-Dejando las Bromas-Dijo Harry de Repente-Tengo Algo que Hacer en Gringotts-Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Qué Cosa tienes que Hacer en Gringotts? -Preguntó Hermione Curiosa.

-Eso, Lo Veras cuando Lleguemos-Y así, Partieron a Gringotts.

* * *

Banco Mágico Gringotts.

* * *

Una vez en el Banco, Harry Asintió con la Cabeza a los Dos Guardias de Afuera y Recibió unas Cejas Enarcadas por ello, pero ellos Inclinaron sus Cabezas a Cambio. Al Entrar al Banco, Hermione aun estaba Sorprendida por el Tamaño, La Arquitectura o por los Duendes, Incluso con Algunos Meses en el Mundo Mágico, Aun no s Acostumbraba.

-Disculpe, Maestro Duende. Soy Harry Evans, Antes Potter. Vengo a Ver el Testamento de mis Padres.

-Sr. Evans, Tus Padres Dejaron un Testamento,. Hay una Segunda copia en el Ministerio de Magia, pero fue Sellada porque el Director de tu Escuela Anunció que no era Seguro Leerlo-Dijo Stoneslay. Ante el Ceño Fruncido de Harry, Hermione Habló,

-Él no es solo el Director. Tiene Otras Dos Posiciones. Es el Jefe de Hechiceros del Wizengamot y el Gran Hechicero del C.I.M (Confederación Internacional de Magos), pero igualmente. El no tiene el Poder para Sellar el Testamento de una Persona-Dijo Hermione.

-Hay Dos Personas a las que podrías haber ido cuando Murieron tus Padres. Primero, Tu Padrino, Sirius Black. Fue Encarcelado por Llevar a Voldemort a la Casa de tus Padres y por Matar a Peter Pettigrew y Otras 12 Personas-Ante la Mirada Enojada de Harry, Explicó-Pettigrew era Amigo de su Padre. Sin embargo, Gringotts se Enteró de que el Sr. Black Nunca Recibió un Juicio ni fue Interrogado Efectivamente. Estamos Investigando estos casos. Tenemos una Relación Decente con el Actual Jefa del D.S.M (Departamento de Seguridad Mágica) y Veremos lo que Podemos Encontrar-Dijo Stoneslay.

-Hmmm. Amelia Bones, Espero que Ella pueda Ayudar-Harry notó que Hermione se estaba Mordiendo el Labio Inferior como Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba Pensando. Emma Granger Dijo.

-¿Quién es el Otro?-Preguntó Emma.

-Alice Longbottom, Que era la Madrina de Harry-Suspiró Stoneslay-Ella y su Esposo fueron Torturados a un Estado Catatónico. Los Muggles lo Llaman Coma-Respondió Stoneslay.

-Pobre Neville, Le Enviare un Gran Regalo-Mirando a Hermione, Noto que aun se estaba Mordiendo el Labio. Se inclinó y Susurró-Sabes, Cuando te Muerdes el Labio de esa Manera, Te ves Adorable-Comentó Harry a Hermione. Sonrió por su Respuesta. Se había Sonrojado y le dio una Pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué no Usar tu Fama para tu Beneficio? Pregunta sobre tu Padrino. Tal vez puedas Exigir Enfrentar al Hombre que Traicionó a tus Padres en su Juicio. Creo que es muy Sospechoso que Nunca lo hayan Juzgado y Apenas Cuestionado sobre los Eventos de esa Noche. Algo me Dice que hay más en esa Historia de lo que Nadie sabe-El Silencio Llenó la Habitación antes de que Harry Sonriera y la Besara en la Mejilla.

-Eres Brillante-Dijo Provocando que se Sonroje aun más. A este Paso, Estaría más Roja que un Tomate.

-Eso podría Funcionar-Dijo Stoneslay-Si que son Ustedes Dos unos Ravenclaw-Dijo y comenzó el Plan. Con un Poco de Ayuda de Stoneslay, Flitwick y Hermione, Harry Escribió una Carta a Amelia Bones, Jefa del D.S.M, y al Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Terminado con eso se Fueron a la Casa de los Grangers. A los Ojos de Harry, Su Casa era Hermosa.

-¿Qué piensas, Harry?-Preguntó Hermione, Nerviosa por la Respuesta de su Amigo.

-Tu Casa es Hermosa-Sonrió. Ella Sonrió y lo Llevó Arriba a un Dormitorio-Esta es tu Habitación, Harry-Dijo. Mi Habitación está Justo al Otro Lado del Pasillo-Él sonrió. La Habitación estaba Cubierta de Verde Oscuro y Marrón. Harry se dejó caer en la Cama.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge estaba Sentado en su Oficina, Con un Vaso de Whisky de Fuego en una Mano mientras miraba la Carta en su Otra Mano. Tomó un Trago antes de Leer la Carta de Nuevo. Por si se Salto Algo o Leyó Algo Mal. Esto, Cambia Muchas Cosas ya que Decía:

Estimado Ministro Fudge,

 _"Mi nombre es Harry Evans, Mayormente Conocido como Harry Potter o El-Niño-Qué-Sobrevivió. Fui a Gringotts hoy para ver el Testamento de mis Padres y el Gerente de mi Cuenta me Dijo algo Interesante. Dijo que se Suponía que mi Padrino era mi Tutor, pero que estaba en la Cárcel por Traicionar a mis Padres y Matar a Otro Amigo suyo más Otras 12 personas. Ahora, No estoy Exactamente Seguro de cómo Funciona el Mundo Mágico, pero los Duendes me Dicen que Nunca Tuvo un Juicio. En el Mundo No-Mágico eso no se Permitiría que Sucediera. Y si lo hiciera, Habría Protestas e Indignación al Respecto. Realmente no Entiendo Mucho cuando se Trata de Leyes Mágicas, pero ¿Es esto Normal? No puedo Imaginar que lo sea._

 _Se que Albus Dumbledore Tomo mi Tutela, pero en Ninguna Parte del Testamento de mis Padres le Dieron ese Derecho. Antes de Hogwarts, Nunca he Visto ese Hombre en mi Vida, ¿No es Raro que Tomara mi Tutela para Nunca más Verme de Nuevo? Incluso si es el Director de Hogwarts, el Jefe de Hechiceros del Wizengamot y el Gran Hechicero del C.I.M, No tiene el Derecho de Tomar mi Tutela, Mucho menos Sellar el Testamento de mis Padres._

 _Ministro Fudge, Quiero Enfrentar al Hombre Cuyas Acciones dieron como Resultado la Muerte de mis Padres. Estoy Seguro de que eres un Hombre muy Ocupado, pero Realmente me Gustaría estar en el Juicio de Sirius Black y ver al Hombre que Mató a mi Familia._

 _Solía tener Pesadillas donde podía Escuchar a mi Padre Decirle a mi Madre que me Llevara y Corriera. Podía Escuchar el Grito de mi Madre cuando le Rogaba a su Atacante que la Tomara y me Dejara en Paz. No puedo Enfrentar al Hombre que los mató porque se fue, pero aún puedo Enfrentar al Hombre que lo llevó Allí. Por Favor, Ayúdame._

 _Gracias por tu Tiempo y Feliz Navidad, Harry William Evans"_

Amelia Bones Entró a la Oficina-Ministra.-Ella miró la Carta que tenía en la Mano-¿Me Atrevería a Decir que el Joven Evans le Escribió a Usted también?-Él Asintió.

-¿Es verdad que Black Nunca tuvo un Juicio?-Preguntó Cornelius. Amelia suspiró y se Sentó.

-Sí, Es Verdad. Lo Busqué Yo misma. Barty Crouch Apenas lo Interrogó, Solo lo Sentenciaron en Azkaban-Cornelius suspiró.

-Si Otorgamos un Juicio y él es Culpable, Nada Cambia. Si Otorgamos un Juicio y él es Inocente-Dijo Cornelius para ser Interrumpido por Amelia.

-Entonces los Dos estamos Limpiando los Errores del Último Gobierno-Señaló Amelia- ¿Avergonzará al Ministerio si él es Inocente? Sí. Pero el Sr. Evans Ciertamente no está a Favor de Nuestra Sangre. Sólo quiere Entender lo que sucedió esa Noche. Francamente, Creo que Todos lo hacemos. El Chico es Famoso por algo que no Recuerda. Y si Black es Inocente, tú, Cornelius, Eres el Hombre que Corrigió un Terrible Error. A veces es más Importante Hacer lo que es Correcto que lo que es Fácil-Cornelius miró la Carta.

-Dumbledore Reclamó la Tutela, pero el Hombre nunca Reviso al Chico en Donde lo Dejo, Menos Verlo Durante su Vida, Y tiene Razón, Aunque tenga Tantos Títulos, Dumbledore no tenía el Derecho de Tomar su Tutela o Sellar el Testamento de Ellos. Eso me hace Sentir Incómodo, Amelia-Dijo Cornelius Preocupado.

-Lo sé-Ella Asintió-Creo que le Debemos al Sr. Evans el Juicio que tanto Quiere, Cornelius-Dijo Amelia. Se pueden Decir Muchas Cosas sobre Cornelius Fudge. Perezoso, Desconfiado de la Opinión Pública, Un Político Hábil que Nunca dio una Respuesta Directa. Pero él no era un Idiota. Estaba Pasando Algo muy Malo aquí. Actuar con Rapidez y Decisión fue la Única Opción.

-Saca a Black de Azkaban. Llamaré al Wizengamot Mañana. Dirigirás las Preguntas y me pondré en Contacto con el Sr. Evans. No quiero que Nadie lo sepa, Así que Elige solo a Aquellos en quienes Confías-No fue Necesario decir que Ninguno de los Dos Confiaba en Dumbledore. Había sido Jefe de Brujo cuando Black había ido a Prisión sin un Juicio, Declaró que el Testamento de los Potter no era Seguro para Abrir y Luego Reclamó la Tutela del Joven-¿Quizás los Duendes podrían Proporcionar un Escolta para el Sr. Evans?-Propuso Cornelius.

-Yo puedo Hacerlo. Una Aurora Nueva que Apenas hace un Año Salió de Hogwarts, Nymphadora Tonks, Ella tiene la Edad más Cercana al Sr. Evans y es la Mejor de su Clase. Es Excelente para ser su Escolta-Ofreció Amelia.

-Claro, Mandala-Ordenó Cornelius.

Próximamente en el Heredero de Salomón, "Salomón y el Juicio del Hombre Condenado por Nada"

* * *

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capitulo, Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota:

* * *

 **Selkova** : Bueno, La veras Ahora

 **lalo80 (Guest)** : Como Dije Antes, Actualizo cuando se me Vienen Ideas, Puede ser dentro de un Rango de Una Semana a Tres Meses.

 **Veneloforte MG** : Lo haré.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias, Me Alegra que te Gustara.

 **Guest** : Gracias.

 **Ana Luisa (Guest)** : Gracias, Y es Verdad. Uno que Otro Capitulo sera Simple, pero habrá Varios que tengan Escenas Interesantes, Como este.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias Amigo, Me Alegra que te Gustara.

-La Razón de porque están largo el Capitulo, Es porque la Mitad es el Especial de Navidad, Siendo que estamos en Febrero y hasta Ahora sale el mismo. Espero que les Guste.

-Este Capitulo es una Parte de uno Extra Largo. Siendo que el Original era de 25.000 Palabras. Decidí Dividirlo porque por Error Fusione como en Cuatro o Cinco Capítulos.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- _Humano_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Patronum**.

 **Accio**.

 **Crucio**.

* * *

 **"Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

 **"Capítulo X"**

 **"Salomón y el Juicio del Hombre Condenado por Nada"**

* * *

La Víspera de Navidad con los Grangers había sido Planeada hasta el Último Detalle. Después del Desayuno, Todos se Dirigían a Londres para pasar el Día haciendo Turismo, Con Algunas Compras en el Camino. Comenzaron en el final de Marble Arch de Oxford Street, Admirando las Luces de Navidad y las Tiendas. En el momento en que Almorzaban en un Establecimiento de Comida rápida en Oxford Circus, a Harry se les habían Proporcionado Múltiples Artículos de Ropa Muggle de las Muchas Tiendas en las que habían Entrado. Hermione era un Poco como un Niño en una Tienda de Dulces, Al Parecer, Aunque fuera una Ratón de Biblioteca, Como a Cualquier Chica de su Edad, Le Encantaba Comprar Ropa y Accesorios. Sus Ojos Nunca dejaron de Moverse cuando Intentaba Captar Todo, Mientras Emma todavía estaba Luchando con el Concepto de que Todas sus Compras estaban Almacenadas Actualmente en la Bolsa de Libros que Harry llevaba.

Hermione y Harry estaban Encantados de Comer Hamburguesas, Claro, Una Vegetariana para Harry y una Normal para Hermione, Lo que Significaba que aún podían Tomarse de las Manos mientras Almorzaban. La Multitud en Oxford Street hizo que su Actividad Habitual de Caminar del Brazo realmente Difícil, Hermione Resolvió el Problema Agarrando su Mano. Ambos habían Disfrutado el Contacto y la Única vez que se habían Separado desde entonces fue cuando Uno de Ellos fue a un Vestuario para Probarse la Ropa.

Las Visitas/Compras Continuaron por Regent Street hasta Piccadilly Circus, desde allí fue un corto salto hasta Trafalgar Square y el Árbol de Navidad más Grande de Londres. La Escena Antigua de la Natividad en la Pantalla Acristalada también tuvo Algunas Explicaciones Antes de Dirigirse a The Strand.

Somerset House es un Edificio Magnífico, Que tiene Muchos Usos en su Historia de Cuatrocientos Cincuenta Años. Podría Argumentarse que Uno de los Peores usos fue como una Oficina de Rentas Internas: A Nadie le Gusta Pagar Impuestos. No podría haber Ningún Argumento, sin embargo, de que el Grupo lo estuviera Viendo en Uno de sus Mejores Momentos Hoy.

Una Pista de Hielo llenaba el Patio Inferior, Con Luces Brillantes, Adornos Colgantes y un Hermoso Árbol de Navidad, Todo Añadido a la Vista Sorprendentemente Festiva. Había Pequeñas Chozas Decoradas que Vendían Productos y una Gran Cafetería a lo Largo de un Lado Entero de la Pista. Fue aquí donde Dan y Emma Gravitaron mientras Hermione Arrastraba a Harry ahora Reticentes hacia el Kiosco de Alquiler de Patines.

Ambos Padres Bebieron su Chocolate Caliente mientras veían al Dúo irse al Hielo. Hermione había Patinado desde que tenía unos Siete Años, Por lo que no tenía Problemas en la Superficie Resbaladiza. La Gracia y el Atletismo de Harry parecían Ayudar ya que pronto Dominaba los Conceptos Básicos de Mantenerse Erguido. Los Dos luego Corrieron hacia Dan y Emma Llevaban una Apariencia que solo se puede lograr cuando los Niños se Divierten en el Frío: Las Mejillas Rojas, los Ojos Brillantes y las Sonrisas.

Después de más Chocolate Caliente Durante Todo el Año, Se Dirigieron a Covent Garden, Donde Dan ya había Reservado en un Encantador Restaurante Italiano. Fue un Grupo Feliz y Lleno de Gente que tomó el Tren de Regreso a Crawley.

* * *

Amelia no estaba Ansiosa por Decirle a Susan que iba a Trabajar en Navidad. Ella realmente Extrañaba a su Sobrina desde que la Joven Bruja se fue a Hogwarts, y no estaba Contenta de Haberse Perdido la Navidad con su Única Familia. Ese también había sido su Dilema al Organizar su Respuesta a esas Fotografías. Amelia necesitaba Personas a las que pudiera Confiar a su Lado, pero también requería que toda la Situación se Mantuviera en Silencio. Si alguien tuviera un Cónyuge e Hijos, Sería Mucho más Difícil mantener una Misión el Día de Navidad. Chismes como esos estarían en todo el Ministerio en un Momento.

Tenia que Preparar Todo para el Juicio de Black. Estando Revisando Todo lo que Paso en esa Época. Al Parecer, Barty Crouch apenas había Hecho Algunas Preguntas y lo Mando a Azkaban sin Juicio, Eso fue Altamente Ilegal. También Descubrió que la Muerte de su Esposa e Hijo paso Casi al mismo Tiempo. Eso le Levanto Sospechas. Ahora, Había un Potencial Criminal Suelto, Siendo que si era Verdad lo que Ella Suponía, Crouch iba a pasar un Tiempo en Azkaban.

Con un Ultimo Suspiro, Fue a Darle las Malas Noticias a su Sobrina. Momentos como este, Era lo que le hacia Pensar-¿Por qué Demonios Escogí esta Carrera?- Esto iba a ser una Navidad para Recordar, Ya sea para Bien o para Mal.

* * *

Barty Crouch estaba de Rodillas Frente al Fuego, Hablando con Amelia Bones en el Floo. Al parecer, algunos búlgaros habían estado de fiesta y casi comenzaron un motín en el Caldero Chorreante Ofreciendo Brindis de Celebración después de que Uno de ellos Arrojara la Marca Oscura. El Problema era que Hablaban muy Poco Inglés, Aunque Uno de Ellos Logró Comunicarse lo Suficiente como para Afirmar que era el Hijo del Ministro de Magia Búlgaro. Realmente Necesitaban Entrevistarlos antes de que la Situación se Convirtiera en un Incidente Internacional. Barty pudo ver Claramente que Amelia estaba en Casa, y su Navidad también se estaba Arruinando. Acababa de Aceptar entrar en el Ministerio cuando las Ventanas de repente Explotaron, Barty se Giró y se Congeló Sorprendida cuando Amelia Bones saltó a través de los Marcos Destrozados Antes de Dispararle un aturdidor.

-¡Shack, vete! Tu Equipo arriba mientras Nosotros Barremos aquí. Auror Tonks, Mantén esa Conexión Floo Abierta y Vigila la Situación-

Amelia y Ojo Loco estaban en Todo su Atuendo de Auror mientras se Apresuraban a través de la Parte de Abajo de la Casa. Para Amelia, Llegar a la Cocina y ver la Mesa puesta para Dos fue un Gran Impulso. La Jefa de los Aurores Deslizó su mano sobre Cada Una de las Sillas y se sintió Eufórica cuando se Estrelló contra algo Sólido. Cerró la Mano sobre la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la Arrastró, para Disgusto de un Elfo Doméstico que Ahora Sollozaba.

-Barty Crouch Junior, Estás Bajo Arresto-Amelia luego Sorprendió al Mago que no Respondió antes de Colocarle unas Esposas que Inhiben la Magia.

-Ojo loco, Trae a Shack y Gawain de Vuelta Aquí, y Asegúrate de que Barty Sr. No Vaya a Ninguna Parte sin Nosotros. Dile a Tonks que se Dirija al Ministerio y nos Espere Allí. Quiero que Interroguen a estos Dos Hoy antes de que Alguien pueda Interferir-Ordeno Amelia y los Aurores Obedecieron, Ojo Loco fue a Buscar a los Otros Dos y Vigilar a Crouch Sr. Mientras que Tonks fue al Ministerio.

Amelia podía Sentir la Adrenalina Corriendo por sus Venas, Se estaba haciendo Demasiado Vieja para esta Mierda. Saltar a través de Grandes Ventanas era para Aurores más Jóvenes como Tonks, pero había Funcionado Perfectamente. Ver a Dos Amelia Bones había Congelado a Barty por Segundo que Necesitaban para Sacarlo. Ella había notado que Ojos Locos lo Golpeaban también con un Aturdidor cuando pasaron, Todo su Equipo Ahora sabía lo que estaba en Juego Hoy aquí y estaba Determinado a que no habría errores.

La Primera Fase había sido un Éxito Rotundo, Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era Descubrir hasta qué Punto se había Extendido la Corrupción en el Ministerio. Todavía no estaban Fuera de Peligro, Todavía podrían Encontrarse sin Trabajo Antes del Año Nuevo si hubiera Suficientes Personas Equivocadas Implicadas en Esto. Rezaba que solo fuera Crouch.

* * *

El Día de Navidad fue Como todos los Demás Días del Año para los Internos de Azkaban. Festivo no era una Palabra que pudiera Usarse para Describir la Atmósfera en la Isla, también había una Clara Falta de Alegría. Todo lo que estaba a Punto de Cambiar para un Preso. La Puerta de la Celda se Abrió y el Auror Shacklebolt cumplió con su Deber.

-Sirius Black, Vendrás con Nosotros. Serás Juzgado por tus Crímenes Frente a Todo el Wizengamot, y Bajo la Influencia del Veritaserum, Mañana por la mañana-La respuesta de la figura demacrada fue algo inesperada.

-¡Por Fin! ¡¿Por que Demonios Tardaron tanto?!-Exclamo Sirius Feliz por Primera Vez en más de 10 Años.

* * *

Víspera de Navidad: Casa de los Granger.

* * *

En la Casa de los Granger. Harry y Hermione estaban Abriendo sus Regalos. De sus Amigos, Habían Recibido Varios Regalos. Para Hermione: Una Hermosa Peineta de Padma, De Neville un Libro sobre Plantas Mágicas de Europa y Asia, Cuando estaba a Punto de Abrir el Regalo de Harry, Noto que era más Grande y se estaba Moviendo. Dudosa, Abriendo Lentamente el Regalo, Su Sonrisa Creció y Creció. Hasta que llego a su Punto más Alto al Revelar un Adorable Gatito de Color Jengibre y con una "Cabeza Aplastada" por su Rostro Plano. Este no parecía tener más de 3 Meses, Rápidamente Agarro al Minino y lo Dejo con su Madre y se Lanzo a darle un Abrazo Aplastante a Harry.

-Aquí tienes a tu Propio Gato, Espero que te Guste-Dijo Harry con una Sonrisa.

-¡Me Encanta!-Exclamo Feliz Hermione-¿De qué Raza es?-Preguntó Hermione Curiosa mientras tomaba al Minino de su Madre y lo Acariciaba, Recibiendo un Tierno Ronroneo del mismo.

-Es Mitad Kneazle, Una Raza Mágica Similar a los Gatos. Conocida por su Inteligencia y su Extraña Habilidad para Detectar y Desconfiar de Personas Sospechosas. Perfecto para la Chica más Inteligente de la Escuela-Dijo Harry haciendo Sonrojar Levemente a Hermione por lo Ultimo.

-Hermione Cariño, ¿Cómo lo Llamaras?-Preguntó Emma a su Hija.

-Crookshanks-Dijo Casi al Instante Hermione. Un Golpe en la Puerta Atrajo su Atención por un Momento antes de que Dan Caminara para Responder.

-¿Señor Granger? Soy Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia. El Sr. Evans me Escribió una Carta Ayer y estoy aquí para responderla-Dijo Fudge Presentándose. Dan asintió.

-Están en la Sala de Estar. Por favor, Venga Ministro Fudge-Dos Aurores también Entraron.

-Mis Guardaespaldas. Si prefieres que puedan Esperar Afuera-Dijo Cornelius. No quería Imponerse a estas Personas.

-Está bien. De esta Manera-Dan los llevó a la sala de estar y Miró a Harry-Harry parece que su Carta nos Consiguió algunos Invitados-Harry se giró para ver a un Hombre con Túnicas a Rayas en la Puerta.

-Hola Harry, soy Cornelius Fudge-Dijo Cornelius a Harry

-Hola Ministro-Dijo Harry. Tomó la Mano de Hermione-Esta es mi Mejor Amiga, Hermione y sus padres, los Doctores Dan y Emma Granger-Dijo Harry.

-Es un Placer Conocerlos a Todos-Fudge inclinó su Cabeza hacia cada Uno de ellos y luego se Quitó la Capa y el Sombrero y se lo dio a un Auror antes de darle la Mano a Cada Persona.

-Vine a hablarle sobre el Juicio de su Padrino. Si quiere Incluir a los Grangers, No habrá Problemas-Dijo Fudge y Harry asintió.

-Amelia Bones miró los Archivos y su Amigo Duende tiene razón, Sirius Black no Recibió un Juicio. Mañana es la Última Llamada de El Wizengamot Antes de las Vacaciones. Amelia Bones está en Camino a Azkaban para Llevar a Sirius Black al Ministerio. Mañana tendrá su Juicio. Pensé que sería Mejor Explicarle en Persona cómo irá-Dijo Fudge explicando su Visita.

-Debo Advertirte, Harry, que Veritaserum Obliga a la Persona a Hablar en un Tono

Monótono. Así que si te Molesta su Tono, entiende por qué-Harry asintió en comprensión. Él y Hermione tenían muy Pocas Preguntas, Aunque la más Importante era cómo podría Alguien ser Encarcelado sin Obtener un Juicio, y Mucho Menos un Interrogatorio Apropiado. Cornelius suspiró.

-No lo sé. Esos eran Tiempos Oscuros y mi Predecesor, Así como el Predecesor de Amelia, Lograron hacerlo de Alguna manera. Si Sirius Black fuera Inocente...Varias Personas Cambiaran su Lugar con Black en Azkaban. Encontramos el Principal Perpetrador y ya está Encerrado en Azkaban-Dijo Fudge sin Entrar en Muchos Detalles.

Barty Crouch Sr, Fue Condenado a Cadena Perpetua y fue Directo a Azkaban a los Pocos Segundos después de su Interrogatorio. Siendo Condenado por: Incumplimiento de la Ley al no darle a Black un Juicio, Mal Manejo sobre el Poder siendo que Logro Sacar a su Hijo Ilegalmente de Azkaban sin que Nadie se Diera Cuenta, El Escape de un Convicto Altamente Peligroso y el Uso Continuo de un Imperdonable. Pasaría Primero que Merlín Reencarnara que Crouch salga de Azkaban. Mientras que Jr no tuvo que pasar por eso, En Primer Lugar ya era Culpable por su Delitos, Solo lo Metieron a Azkaban después de un Breve Interrogatorio.

Regresando al Tema. Después de Tomar el Té con Harry y los Grangers, Cornelius Fudge se fue. Mañana sería un Día Incómodo sin importar el Resultado. Cuando Entró en la Casa de Granger, Esperaba que Black fuera Culpable. Cuando se Marchó, esperaba que Black fuera Inocente, por el Bien de Harry. Ese Chico era Demasiado Carismático para su Propio Bien. Si Black era Inocente, Sería Mejor que Dumbledore tuviera una Buena Explicación, Sino, Bueno, Ambos Crouch no estarían Solos en sus Celdas.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente: Ministerio de Magia, Sala de Juicio (N/A: Ese Lugar tiene Otro Nombre? Porque no lo se).

* * *

Albus estaba de Mal Humor cuando Entró en la Cámara de Wizengamot, Su Navidad había sido Todo Menos Alegre. Intentó usar las Vacaciones para Convencer al Personal de Hogwarts sobre su Forma de Pensar acerca del Niño-Qué-Vivió, Sin ningún Éxito. Todos habían Rechazado Firmemente sus Ideas, Incluso Severus se había Negado a poner la Buena Relación que tenía con el Niño en Peligro por el Bien Mayor. Perder la Amistad de Lily fue el Mayor Error de Severus, No haría lo mismo con el Hijo de Ella.

Ahora, el Jefe Supremo se Encontraba en una Reunión, Sin la Menor idea de lo que estaba en la Agenda. Esto se sumaba a su Mal Humor, Un Mal Humor que pretendía Aligerar Compartiéndolo. Fue Mucho más allá del Tiempo que Albus le Recordó a la Gente que él era el Mago más Poderoso del País.

El Mago más Poderoso del País estaba Listo para Volar su Parte Superior luego de Ver a Harry junto a la Señorita Granger y los Padres de Ella Sentados en la Primera Fila de la Galería Pública. Ver a la Señorita Bones Unirse a la Pareja Dejó a Albus sintiendo que Tampoco iba a Disfrutar Hoy. Si Cornelius había Empezado de Repente a Dejar a Dejar a los Sangre Pura que le Sobornaban y Empezaba a Escuchar a Amelia Bones, Entonces Albus Anticipó Problemas. Simplemente no había Nada en la Bruja Severa, tendía a ver las Cosas en Términos de Blanco y Negro o, Peor aún, Legal/Ilegal.

Ver a Amelia llegar a la Cámara, Junto con el Ministro, Parecía Confirmar sus Peores Temores. Albus decidió poner este Espectáculo en la Carretera. Se puso de pie y Golpeó su Martillo para poner en Orden la Cámara, Ni siquiera tratando de Ocultar su Disgusto por la Situación en la que se Encontraba.

-Compañeros de Wizengamot, Les doy la Bienvenida a esta Reunión de Emergencia. Normalmente Ahora Anunciaría Nuestra Agenda, pero, Ya que no he sido Informado de por qué todos hemos sido Llamados aquí, Ahora debo pasarle a Quien Convocó esta Reunión. Por favor, Tome la Palabra, Ministro Fudge-Anunció Dumbledore. El Ministro se Levantó Lentamente, Sabiendo que cada Ojo estaba Ahora en él. Cornelius Entendió que este era su Momento para Brillar, y tenía la Intención de Aprovecharlo al Máximo.

-Compañeros de Wizengamot, Primero me Gustaría Disculparme por Molestar sus Vacaciones, y por el Secreto que Rodea a esta Reunión de Hoy. Puedo Asegurarles a Todos la Necesidad de Ambos, y Confío en que estarán de acuerdo conmigo cuando Descubran por qué están aquí. Esta Reunión de Emergencia tiene que Ver con la Justicia, y eso es lo que pretendo que se realice aquí hoy. Aurores, Traigan a los Prisioneros-Los Aurores Mayores, Shacklebolt y Robards, llevaron a Bartemiuses, Padre e Hijo, a la Cámara, una Cámara que había Descendido al Alboroto. Un Hechizo de Ruido de Cañón de Amelia llamó la Atención de Todos.

-Tendremos Orden aquí y veremos que se haga Justicia. Este Ministerio no tiene nada que Ocultar y todas sus Preguntas serán Respondidas antes de que siquiera Consideremos la Posibilidad de una Sentencia. Creo que toda la Cámara Reconoce que Uno de estos Prisioneros ya ha sido Condenado por Crímenes Atroces, No siento la Necesidad de Remontar ese Doloroso Terreno aquí Hoy. El Juicio y la Sentencia siguen en Pie-Amelia Observó cómo Augusta Longbottom Recuperaba el Control de sus Emociones y le daba las Gracias por eso. Esto sería lo Suficientemente Doloroso sin tener que Revivir la Tortura de Frank y Alice.

Que nada fuera a ser Barrido Debajo de la Alfombra parecía Apaciguar a la Wizengamot, por ahora. Esperarían y verían cómo iban las cosas antes de Juzgar a la familia Crouch. Shack Aplicó el Suero de la Verdad a Barty Sr. y lo Guió a través de la Historia de cómo su Hijo fue Encadenado en el Asiento Junto a él. La Cámara Escuchó, Embelesada como el Trágico Relato de un Hombre Amargado y una Madre Amorosa que Descendió a la Criminalidad. Barty actualizó su Historia Informando a la Cámara sobre Amelia Bones Saltando a través de su Ventana Destruida el Día de Navidad Antes de Sorprenderlo.

Amelia ahora Abrió las Preguntas a la Cámara, Aunque Shack todavía les Preguntaría al Prisionero. Escuchar que un par de Personas se habían topado con el Secreto a lo largo de los Años, Solo para que Barty los Olvidara, fue un Descubrimiento que Despojó al Hombre de Cualquier Simpatía. Que hubiera Mantenido a su Hijo Bajo la Maldición Imperius Durante la Última Década Significaba que el Destino de Barty Sr. estaba Bien y Verdaderamente Sellado. Barty Jr, que había estado Bajo una Maldición Imperdonable desde que salió de Azkaban, No tenía Nada que Agregar al Proceso. Como Nadie Realmente quería Escucharlo Gritar el Dogma del Señor Oscuro, Fue Condenado como un Prisionero Fugitivo de Azkaban. Tanto él como su Padre debían Recibir un beso de un Dementor Administrado Antes del Anochecer.

-Ahora, Esto nos Lleva a la Siguiente Parte de Nuestros Procedimientos. Ha llegado a la Atención del Ministerio que Barty Crouch era la Fuerza Principal detrás de un Mago Enviado a Azkaban sin un Juicio, Tenemos la Intención de Corregirlo aquí Hoy-Dumbledore Necesitó toda su Experiencia para no Mostrar su Consternación ante este Programa de Desarrollo, Sabiendo de Inmediato a quién se Refería Amelia.

-En un Punto de Orden, Debo Informar que esta Sesión de Emergencia Actualmente no tiene un Mandato para...-Harry no Necesitaba el Encantamiento Sonorus, La Ira en su Voz era Claramente Perceptible cuando Resonaba en Toda la Cámara.

-¿Punto de Orden? ¿Dónde estaba este Amor de la Ley cuando le Ordenó a Hagrid que le Negara a mi Padrino la Posesión Legítima que tenía de mí? ¿Cuándo Dejó a un Bebé en la Puerta de un Muggle? ¿Cuándo estaba esa Ley cuando Sellaste la Voluntad de mis Padres ? -Harry luego se Dirigió a una Cámara que estaba Agogada por estas Acusaciones.

-Sirius Black es mi Padrino, pero este es el mismo Hombre que supuestamente nos Sirvió a mí y a mis Padres hasta el Señor Oscuro. Exijo el Derecho a saber si esta es la Verdad. ¿Quién de aquí me Negaría eso?-Exclamo Harry a Todos. Dumbledore estaba Horrorizado por el Conocimiento de Harry y la Ferocidad de su Ataque Verbal. Intentó Detenerse por Tiempo.

-Harry, Esto no es algo que un Niño necesite Escuchar, Sirius Black es...-Inmediatamente Harry Corto lo que Iba a Decir.

-En Primer Lugar. Nunca le Permite Dirigirse a mi por Nombre. Tampoco tiene el Derecho para Declarar si Alguien es o no es Culpable. Hay Procedimientos para Ello. Si se Descubre que Sirius Black es Culpable, No Dudaría en Exigirle Satisfacción y Matarlo. Ahora, como Jefe Supremo, ¿No es Usted el Único Acusado? Al ver que se hace Justicia o, como el Director de Hogwarts, ¿Es solo Otro Título que tienes, pero que no tienes Intención de Cumplir con los Requisitos del Trabajo? -El Ministro se paró en este punto y se hizo Cargo.

-Personalmente Invité al Joven Harry y a sus Amigos aquí Hoy para que se haga Justicia. A pesar de sus Crímenes, a Sirius Black todavía se le debería haber presentado un Juicio. Cuando los Magos de Sangre Pura pueden ser Expulsados en Azkaban, Sin Audiencia ni Derecho de Apelación, Plantea la Pregunta de quién podría ser el Siguiente-Cornelius sabía que los tenía Ahora. Si este Destino pudiera Caer en un Sangre Pura, ¿Qué evitaría que cualquiera de ellos fuera la Próxima Víctima? Era hora de que el Ministro hiciera un poco de Grandilocuencia, Especialmente porque se aseguró de que la Prensa estuviera aquí.

-Mi Ministerio no estuvo Involucrado en esta Injusticia, además, Nunca Desempeñará un Papel en una Bruja o Mago que se Envía a Azkaban sin un Juicio. Si ese es el tipo de Ministro que desea, entonces se Equivocó de Asistente Cuando Eligieron a Cornelius Fudge como su Ministro. Aurores, Traigan al Prisionero. Se Aplican las Mismas Reglas que la Última vez, Permitiremos que las Preguntas de la Cámara una vez que se haya establecido la Verdad sobre esa Noche-Ojo Loco y Tonks llevaron a Sirius a la Cámara, Asegurándose de que estaba Sujeto a la Silla Suministrada antes de Administrar el Veritaserum. Albus estaba Desesperado por Objetar por Cualquier Motivo Posible, pero la Presencia de Alastor Moody le Robó todas las Oportunidades que se le Ocurrieron. Sería una Persona Increíblemente Estúpida la que Cuestionó la Honestidad de Ojo Loco, Especialmente cuando se Trataba de Supuestos Magos Oscuros.

La Cámara esperaba que alguien que había Pasado la Última década en Azkaban fuera Peor para el Desgaste, en ese sentido, Sirius no Decepcionó. Lo que les sorprendió fue la Gran Sonrisa y la Ola de Saludo en la Dirección del Niño-Qué Vivió. Inmediatamente Ojo Loco Administro el Suero y Comenzó el Interrogatorio.

-¿Te Llamas Sirius Orión Black?-

-Sí-Su voz era áspera y Grave por Falta de Uso. Alastor, Satisfecho con el Hecho de que la Poción se estaba Afianzando, Continuó el Interrogatorio.

-¿Eres un Mortífago?-

-No-

-¿Alguna Vez has sido un Mortífago?-

-No-

-¿Apoyas su Causa?-

-No-

-¿Eras el Guardián Secreto de los Potter?-

-No-

-¿Llevaste a Voldemort a los Potter en Halloween de 1981?-

-No-

-¿Sabes quién lo Hizo?-

-Peter Pettigrew Llevó a su Maestro Allí-

-¿Sabías que Pettigrew era un Mortífago?-

-No hasta que no pude Encontrarlo y luego Vi la Casa Potter en Ruinas-

-¿Mataste a Peter Pettigrew?-

-No. Destruyo la Calle con un Hechizo, En el Proceso Mato a una Docena de Muggles y luego se Cortó el Dedo y Desapareció en la Alcantarilla en su Forma de Rata Animago. Todos éramos Animagos-

-¿Nosotros?-

-James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Yo. Nuestro Amigo era un Hombre Lobo y Queríamos que Supiera que nos Preocupábamos por él sin Importar su Condición-

-¿Alguna Vez le Dijiste esto a Alguien?-

-Lo intenté, pero Barty Crouch Nunca me Dejo-

-¿Qué pasó la Noche de Halloween, 1981, Una vez que Llegaste a la Casa de los Potter?-

-Quería llevarme a Harry ya que él es mi Ahijado, pero Hagrid estaba allí y no me lo iba a Entregar. Dijo que estaba allí por Orden de Dumbledore y que Dumbledore estaba llevando a Harry con sus Familiares. Le Dije que Harry estaba a mi Cuidado en Caso de sus Muertes, pero Hagrid no me lo Dio. Decidí ir tras Peter y luego Buscar a Harry. Supuse que estaba a Salvo con Dumbledore Cuidando de él- Alastor le dio el Antídoto. La Cámara estaba en Silencio, Aturdida por la Historia de Black.

-¿Hay Alguien en esta Cámara que tenga la Menor Duda de que Sirius Black es un Hombre Inocente?- Cornelius era Consciente de que al hacer la Pregunta de esta manera, Cualquiera que se Opusiera tendría que Declararse Públicamente. En una Votación, podrían haber Emitido su Opinión en Secreto.

-Dado que no hay Objeciones, Declaro a Sirius Black un Mago Libre. Madam Bones Investigará este Asunto más a Fondo, incluida una Recomendación de Recompensa por Encarcelamiento Injusto, e informará a esta Cámara en la Primera Reunión de 1982. Se Emitirá de Inmediato una Orden para el Arresto de Peter Pettigrew, Por supuesto, Su Orden de Merlín se Revocará, Ya que en Primer Lugar nunca se la Mereció. Declaro que esta Sesión de Emergencia ha Terminado y me Gustaría Agradecer a Todos por Asistir Durante este Período de Vacaciones-Las Esposas se Retiraron de Sirius y se Presentó como un Mago Libre por Primera Vez en una Década. Miró a su Ahijado, Quien Rápidamente Aplasto con un Gran y Fuerte Abrazo, Digno de Uno de los de Hagrid.

Aquí había un Tardío Regalo de Navidad para el Cuerpo de Prensa, Una foto del Niño-Qué-Vivió Abrazando a un Inocente Sirius Black era algo Seguro para la Portada. Incluso podría Calificar una Edición Especial por su Cuenta.

Albus tenía una Piel que Avergonzaría al Teflón, Realmente no creía que Ninguna de las Acusaciones que Harry acababa de hacer pudiera apegarse a él. Mientras que el resto de la Cámara fue Testigo de

una Reunión Conmovedora, Albus solo vio la Oportunidad de Llamar a la Puerta, Una Oportunidad que Intentaba Explotar de Inmediato. Rápidamente se dirigió a la pareja que celebraba

-Es Bueno Verte Libre, Sirius, Ciertamente Apoyaré cualquier Medida que Tomes para Recuperar la Custodia de tu Ahijado...-Sirius no estaba Cerca de su Condición Física Máxima, lo que probablemente era Igual de Bueno. Si lo hubiera sido, el Golpe que le dio a Albus Dumbledore Probablemente habría Matado a la Vieja Cabra. Sin embargo, Incluso en tan Mal Estado, Hubo Diez Años de Odio e Ira detrás del Golpe.

El Golpe Físico fue Totalmente Inesperado, y atrapó a Albus Desprevenido. Retrocedió un Oar de pasos Antes de Caer sobre su Trasero, Sentado allí con la Nariz Chorreando Sangre. Un Furioso Sirius Black se alzaba sobre el Derribado Dumbledore

-¡Eres un Manipulador y Estúpido Viejo Bastardo! ¡Aléjate de mi Ahijado o tendrás que Lidiar Conmigo también!-

El flash de la Cámara del Fotógrafo fue la Chispa que Finalmente Encendió el Genio de Albus. ¿A quién creyó este Perro Mestizo Callejero Ingrato que le estaba Gritando? La indignidad que sufrió el estar Sentado aquí en el Suelo era Incluso más Dolorosa que la Nariz que, Seguramente, había Aplastado Bajo ese Puño. Su varita estaba fuera y en Movimiento Antes de Registrar realmente con el Jefe Brujo qué Hechizo pretendía Lanzar, La Gata de Harry, Teekel Actuó.

Se Lanzo Directo a Dumbledore, Todos Vieron Asombrados como Rápidamente la Pequeña Gata se Transformo en un Gran Tigre Dientes de Sable (1), Siendo que Fácilmente podría Aplastar Algo con esas Poderosas Garras y Colmillos. Agarro la Varita que tenía en la Mano Dumbledore en las Manos para luego Aplastarla con sus Colmillos y Tirar al Suelo al Viejo Mago. Esto Sorprendió a Todos.

-No debiste haber Intentado hacer eso-Comentó Harry viendo a Dumbledore desde la Posición que tenia este, Estaba siendo Aplastado por el Gigantesco Felino-Normalmente, Teekel es una Adorable y Linda Gata Casera, pero cuando se Enoja. Este es el Resultado-Dijo Harry acariciando detrás de la Oreja al Tigre Dientes de Sable que se había Transformado está Felina. Era Ridículo y Extraño como el Enorme Felino comenzó a Ronronear.

Para los Fotógrafos, Era una Gran Portada que no podían Desaprovechar. Ver al Niño-Qué-Vivió Acariciando al Enorme Felino junto a un Derrotado Dumbledore era una Oportunidad de Oro. Rápidamente, Tomaron Fotos de la Escena. Esto sería la Portada durante al menos 3 Semanas.

* * *

(1) Por Algo se Llama Teekel. Estaba Basado Parcialmente en el Gato del Señor del Caos de Justicia Joven. Por ende, También tendría la Capacidad de este de Poder Transformarse en una Versión Monstruosa de si mismo

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capitulo, Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota:

* * *

 **Pepis350** : Claro que lo haré.

 **Lalo80** : Gracias.

 **Ana Luisa** : Me Alegra que te Gustara. Lo de Teekel, Es por el Gato en que esta Basado, Que tiene la Capacidad de Cambiar de un Gato Normal a un Dientes de Sable.

 **Guest 1** : Gracias.

 **Oyolarodrigo53** : Esas Historias estarán en Pausa Temporal, Para así poder Concentrarme en una Sola.

 **Martínez** **Jesus** : Gracias.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Si, Debería.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias.

-Como Dice el Titulo, Por Fin sera el Final del Primer del Año y Libro/Película. Con este, Sera el Fin de la Primera Parte del Heredero de Salomón.

-En el Siguiente Capitulo, Comenzara las Vacaciones y tal Vez el Segundo Año, Junto a los Sucesos de la Cámara Secreta.

-Si lo Ven un Poco Diferente, Es que Recupere la Computadora que Usaba Antes, Qué se había Dañado Durante el Capítulo 3 de "Naruto XIII" Tengo que Ajustarla, pero me Acostumbrare para el Próximo Capitulo.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis que tienen por Dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son Cosas que son Fáciles de Contestar y son Cortas que puedo Aclarar al Momento o dar Mí Opinión.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis con un Número Dentro Ejemplo (0) es que son Cosas que se Explicara al Final del Capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- _Humano_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Patronum**.

 **Accio**.

 **Crucio**.

* * *

 **"Harry Evans: El Heredero de Salomón"**

 **"Capítulo XI"**

 **"Una Loca Alianza, Dragones, y Fin del Año"**

* * *

Originalmente, la Familia Weasley tendría unas Vacaciones en Alemania, Donde un Familiar de Molly les Brindaría donde Quedarse, pero Dichas Vacaciones, Se Vieron Truncadas por los Últimos Hechos Acontecidos en Hogwarts, los cuales tenían que Ver con la Entrada a su Vida Mágica de su Hijo Ronald y de Harry...Evans El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Molly había Conseguido un Reporte, por parte de Dumbledore, en el cual los Maestros Elogiaban la Grandeza Académica del Joven Señor Evans, el Mejor Alumno de su Año. También, Recibió que su Hijo era el Peor, No solo del Primer Año, Sino que de Toda la Escuela. Sintió Celos al Ver cuan Bien se Desenvolvía en Cada Una de las Materias, de Ningún Modo ese Chico podía estar Apenas en su Primer Año, No con un Conocimiento de tal Grado. Y las Cosas, solo iban Empeorando con el Pasar del Tiempo. No entendía como, pero Sirius Black había Colocado una Demanda Extraordinaria contra su Persona y ya Gringotts estaba Respondiendo, Arrancándoles de la Mano a los Weasley un Antiguo Pago Realizado por los Potter a los Weasley, Un Antiguo Contrato de su Colegiatura. Molly se Enfadó, Ahora Necesitarían Dinero para hacer Dichos Pagos Ellos mismos.

Dinero que no tenían.

Albus Dumbledore era el Símbolo de la Luz, Era Aquel a quien Otros Veían como el Actual Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Pues su Orden del Fénix, había Hecho Frente a Voldemort, Durante la Guerra Pasada, Aunque no hicieron más que Limpiar el Desastre de Ellos, Ya que Siempre Llegaban Tarde y Albus les Prohibió Usar cualquier Hechizo que no fuera el **Desmaius** ya que Quería Evitar el Derramamiento de Sangre y poder "Redimir" a los Mortífagos Capturados, pero eso solo Provoco que los Miembros de la Orden fueron Asesinados, Menos por los Mejores, como James, Lily o Alastor, o los que tuvieron Suerte, como Peter. Y por esto mismo, No Entendía como era esto posible. ¿Quién era Harry Evans en Realidad? ¿Cómo era Posible que la Familia Evans Fueran Descendientes de Salomón y que Nadie lo Supiera?, ¿Cómo Conocía Harry Evans a tal Grado, el Reglamento de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo había Conseguido Aquel Pacto con la Muerte? Ya tenía la Capa en su Poder y Aquellos Sellos, por los cuales tuvo que Renunciar a Algo tan Valioso...

Suspiró, Derramó una Lágrima, al Recordar aquello de lo que se había Desprendido y como su Plan se había ido al Diablo en Menos de un Día y a Causa de la Visita de un Ser a Quien Nadie podía Derrotar. En sólo Siete Meses, En un Único Año Electivo, había Perdido Demasiadas Fichas de Juego. Volvió su Vista a los Libros, pero se Llevó las Manos a la Cabeza, la Información era muy Dispareja e Imposible saberse qué era Auténtico y qué era Producto de Antiguas Leyendas. El Misterio de Harry Evans, no hacía más que Aumentar y él, no tenía Absolutamente Nada, que pudiera Traer al Chico a su Lado, pues no era en lo más Mínimo, Como James Potter, sino, más Bien, como Lily Evans, pero Potenciado por 10. Necesitaba Recordar los Años de Escolaridad de la Pasada Generación, con tal de Encontrar en sus Memorias, Algo de Lily Evans, que pudiera ayudarle a Acercarse a Harry William Evans...

William.

Se Aferró al Asiento con Fuerza, Ese Medio de Control Inconsciente, el Conseguir que el Segundo Nombre del niño fuera James, era también un "Fallo Extra" en su Plan. No era Importante, pero al Menos podría haber sido una...Base, un Salvavidas para Él.

* * *

Después de las Vacaciones de Navidad.

* * *

Para Harry, Las Vacaciones fueron muy Buenas. Después de que había Liberado a Sirius, Este paso unas Semanas en el Hospital Mágico de San Mungo, para Curarse del Daño que Provoco estar una Década con esos Dementores. Mientras los Visitaba, Estaba Conociendo a su Ahijado. Se Sorprendió por su Apariencia, pero no parecía Importarle, Aun tenía esos Ojos y la Sonrisa que le Recordaba a cuando era un Bebe. También, Habían conocido al Resto de sus Familiares. Andrómeda Tonks, La Prima de Sirius que había sido Expulsada de la Familia, y su Hija, Nymphadora "No me Llames así" Tonks, Ella se estaba Graduando este Año y Pronto Comenzaría su Entrenamiento de Auror. Cuando Sirius la Llamo por su Nombre, Le Lanzo un Hechizo Punzante en el Trasero. Eso fue Bastante Cómico. Ella Odiaba su Nombre y no Dejaba que Nadie, Salvo sus Padres, La Llamara así. Así que, Fue una Sorpresa cuando Ella le permitió a Harry que la Llamara así, Fue Chistoso Ver la Cara de Sirius de Impacto y la de Exasperación que tenía Hermione, Que Comentó: "Eres Demasiado Carismático, Bajale a tu Carisma 30 Niveles o más. Sino, Tendrás una Horda de Seguidores" Prácticamente, Ya había Encantado (N/A: Sin Juegos de Palabras) a Todo su Año (Menos a Dos) y Gran Parte de los Chicos Mayores. Después de que Sirius se Entero de que Harry era un Ravenclaw y era el Mejor de su Año, Se Río para Después Comentar: "Sabía que habías Heredado la Asombrosa Mente de tu Madre además de sus Ojos. Lily era una Gryffindor con Mente de Ravenclaw" Después de eso, Nymphadora les Mostró sus Cambios de Apariencia, Ya que era una Metamorfomaga, y tuvo la Clásica Cara de "WTF" cuando Harry Transformo su Cara en la de Ella, Revelando que también era un Metamorfomago.

Harry también les había Mandado unos Regalos a los Maestros. A la Profa. Sprout una Planta Exótica de Madagascar. Al Prof. Snape un Nuevo Kit de Preparación de Ingredientes y un Libro. A su Jefe de Casa, Unos Libros de Encantamientos Extranjeros. Profa. Sinistra un Telescopio Muggle que era 100 Veces Mejor que el que tenía, Ya que este era Moderno, No del Siglo XVII como era el que Usaba. A Madame Poppy, Nuevos Ingredientes y Libros de Medicina Muggle Natural, Algo que le Gusto a Ella. Mientras que la Profa. Hoock unas Nuevas Escobas para Toda la Escuela, y Profa. McGonagall para su Sorpresa y un Poco de Irritación una Bolsa Llena de Hierba Gatera con una Nota que Debía: "Para que te Relajes en sus Ratos Libros" y un Pequeño Libro "100 Comidas y Bebidas como Ingrediente Principal la Hierba Gatera" Aunque estaba un Poco Ofendida por eso, Aun así la Uso para Prepararse un Té, Algo que les pareció Divertido a los Demás, pero no Comentaron Nada. No quería que Ella los Convirtiera en una Taza o en un Insecto.

Con el Nuevo y Ultimo Semestre Comenzando, Unos días más tarde, Harry estaba Caminando por los Pasillos, tan Silencioso y Sigiloso como era Posible. Actualmente estaba Usando la Capa de Invisibilidad para Ocultarse y Seguir a los Gemelos Weasley mientras se Deslizaban por los Pasillos para Escabullir a la Oficina del Cuidador Gruñón de la Escuela, Argus Filch. Harry los estaba Siguiendo más por Ver que harían y para Satisfacer su Curiosidad para Saber que habían Ellos. Pronto los Gemelos Pelirrojos Subieron Corriendo y los Tres Salieron para Esperar la Reacción de Filch cuando entra en su Oficina. Mientras caminaban, Harry Decidió Revelarse y Preguntarles a los Gemelos Algo de lo que se había Estado Preguntando.

-Gred, Forge, Buenas Tardes-Saludo Harry Logrando que Ambos Saltaran del Susto. No lo habían Visto Venir y eso los Sorprendió. Además, Les Dijo eso mientras los Miraba a Uno y Luego a Otro, Acertando quienes eran a la Primera. Nadie, Ni siquiera su Madre podría Distinguirlos y Harry lo había Hecho. Eso daba un Poco de Miedo.

-Harrynkis, Que Susto nos Diste-Comenzó Fred.

-¿Desde cuando nos estas Siguiendo?-Pregunto George.

-Desde hace como Media Hora-Revelo Harry, para Sorpresa de Ellos. ¿Los había estado Siguiendo Durante Todo ese Tiempo y no lo habían Notado? Bien, Eso si que dio Miedo, Asombro también, pero Mayormente Miedo.

-Dime, ¿Hay Algo en lo que te podemos Ayudar?-Preguntó George.

-Les tengo una Pregunta, ¿Por qué no se Esfuerzan más en Clase?-les Preguntó.

-Esa es una Pregunta Interesante-Dijo Fred.

-Eso es, Querido Hermano-Dijo George.

-No es que no lo Intentemos-Dijo Fred.

-Simplemente no Vemos el Uso-

-En Aprender esas Cosas-

-Que Realmente no Afectará Nuestros Futuros Planes-Termino George. Realmente, Harry Quería saber como Hacían eso ¿Era la Famosa "Telepatía de Gemelos" que era Famosa en el Mundo Muggle? Si fuera eso, Quería saber si era un Rasgo Mágico o No.

-¿Porqué es eso?-Preguntó Harry-¿Cuáles son tus Planes Futuros?-Harry era Realmente Curioso.

-Bueno, Harrynkis-Dijo Fred-Es Simple-

-Tenemos la Intención de Abrir una Tienda de Bromas!-Dijeron los Gemelos Juntos.

-Venderemos Formas de Hacer Reír a la Gente a través de Bromas y Novedades-Dijo George.

-Es un Sueño Hecho Realidad-Dijo Fred-Ganar Dinero con Bromas-

-Todavía no Entiendo-Dijo Harry.

-¿Qué no hay que Entender?-Preguntó George.

-Bueno-Dijo Harry mientras ponía su Mano en la Barbilla mientras Pensaba-Si Estudiabas más en Clases como Pociones, Amuletos y Transfiguraciones, Podrías Obtener Conocimiento que podrías Usar para Crear Bromas más Elaboradas, como Pociones que son en su Mayoría Elementos Indetectables para la Gran Mayoría y Encantados que Transforman al Afectado en Algo Divertido, Como un Pato o en un Burro. Todo lo que podría Crearse con Él Conocimiento Adecuado-Los Gemelos Weasley se Detuvieron al Pensar en lo que Harry les había Dicho.

-Sabes-Reflexionó Fred-Nunca lo Pensé así-Y su Hermano Asintió.

-Sería Útil saber cómo hacer Pociones Especiales-Agregó George.

-Y Dominar la Transfiguración Humana podría hacer Reír si Logramos que Funcione Correctamente-Dijo Fred.

-Sin Mencionar que si pudiéramos Crear esas Tazas que están Encantadas, Desaparecerán las Bebidas en el Interior-Dijo George.

-No Olvides que nos Quitaría a Mamá de Nuestras Espaldas por no Estudiar-Para que Después esto Agrego su Gemelo. Viendolos Hablar así, parecía que estuviera Viendo un Partido de Tenis. Muchos, Lo Encontrarían Molesto, pero a Harry le pareció Interesante.

-Eso sería más un Bono más que Otra Cosa-Comentó Harry Distraídamente. Con una Mirada un Poco Distante. Conocían esa Mirada, Ya que era Similar a la que ponía a Veces la Amiga de su Hermanita. Ahora que lo Pensaban, Ojos y Cabello Claro, Personalidad Relajada y un Poco Distante, Actitud un Poco Rara y una Mente Creativa…¿Harry estaba Relacionado con Ella? Eso Explicaría unas Cosas.

-Tal vez deberíamos Considerar-

-Tratando un Poco más Duro-Harry no pudo evitar Reírse de eso. No podía Creer que los Príncipes de la Comedia Residentes no hubieran Pensado que Estudiar Mucho Realmente podría Ayudar a sus Planes de Muchas Maneras.

-Bueno, Harrynkis-Dijo George-¿Tienes más Ideas Geniales en tu Cerebro?-Harry solo Sonrió y esta era un Poco Diabólica. ¿Por qué de la Nada sintieron que estaban Haciendo Alguna Clase de Trato con un Ente Sobrenatural?

-Buenos, Mis Queridos Arlequines Gemelos, Déjame Contarles lo que tengo en la Mente-Y así, Estaba Comenzado el Resurgir de los Merodeadores con el Herederos y la Nueva Generación. Todos en el Castillo que tuvieran más de 40 Años, Sintieron el Terror Eminente.

* * *

Una Noche, Mientras Estudiaba junto a Hermione y Neville, En la Biblioteca para un Ensayo de Transfiguración, Notó que el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid Navegaba por los Estantes como si estuviera Tratando de no ser Notado, y podría Fallar Miserablemente. Era Imposible no Ver a un Hombre Adulto además de ser Masivo en Anchura, también lo era en Altura. Media por lo Menos 11'6" (350Cm) de Altura. Nadie que no fuera un Estúpido o Ignorante no Notaba que Hagrid tenia Herencia Gigante y por Alguna Razón, Creía que podía ser Sigilo. Era más Fácil Perder a un Toro en una Tienda de Cerámica que a Hagrid en una Biblioteca.

-¿Hagrid?-Preguntó Harry mientras se Acercaba al Masivo Hombre-¿Te pasa Algo?-Ahora, Harry Realmente no Conocía Bien al Grandote, Sus Interacciones se Limitaban en sus Casuales Encuentros cuando Salían a Pasear por los Terrenos de Hogwarts y la Vez que lo Vieron Guiándolos cuando Llegaron a Comenzar el Año. Sin embargo, De lo que Oyó de los Gemelos, Hagrid Solamente era Peligroso si Había Alguna Persona o Animal en Peligro. Lo demás, Es Simplemente un Gigante Amistoso, Literalmente. Un Poco Tonto y con una Clara Falta de Sentido Común además de que no puede Guardar un Secreto por su Vida. Pero tenia una Cierta Vibra la cual hacia Sentir que se podía Confiar en Él, Tal Vez no un Secreto, pero si Otras Cosas. Por lo que se Acercó para Ver si el Gigante Amigable Necesitaba Ayuda.

Cuando Harry Llamó al Guardián de las Llaves, el Hombre Grande Saltó Sorprendido, Dejando Caer Uno de sus Libros en Sorpresa.

-¡Harry!-Exclamó Hagrid-No me des esos Sustos, Tengo más de 60. Por Cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo Aquí?-Preguntó Hagrid Nervioso.

-Estudiando, Obviamente. Es una Biblioteca-Dijo Harry Mientras Levantaba una Ceja-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Preguntó Harry. Este Hombre no parecía del Tipo Estudiador.

-Ah, Bueno-Dijo Nervioso el Hombre Corpulento-Solo estaba Obteniendo Algunos Libros para Leer un Poco. Realmente debería Irme Ahora. Tengo que Alimentar a Fang Después de Todo-Harry Vio como el Jardinero de Hogwarts Salió Corriendo de la Habitación, Olvidando mientras lo Hacia el Libro que había Dejado Caer Antes. Una Vez que Hagrid se fue, Harry se Agachó y Recogió el Libro de la Biblioteca, Mirando el Título.

-"Dragones y sus Estilos de Vida", Por Drake Drakenblut (1)-Leyó Harry.

-Todo un Título Divertido-Comentó Hermione-Los Magos si tienen Nombres Interesantes, Este Significa Literalmente "Dragón con Sangre de Dragón" ¿Que Sigue, Un Hombre Lobo que se Llame "Lobo Lobo"?-Bromeó Hermione. Sin saber que un Hombre en Alguna Parte de Europa del Norte Estornudo.

-Lo Dice la que tiene el Nombre del Personaje de una Novela-Dijo Neville haciendo Sonrojar a Hermione.

-Probablemente podría Escribir mi Propio Libro sobre Dragones-Reflexionó Harry.

-¿Por qué Dices eso?-Preguntó Hermione Curiosa.

-Donde Vivo, Hay una Gran Variedad de Dragones y Criaturas Similares. Crecí Rodeado de Ellos, Se Cosas que la Mayoría no Sabe sobre los Dragones-Respondió. Y eso era Otra Pieza del Rompecabezas de "¿Quién era Harry Evans?" Aunque a la Vez lo había más Grande por los Nuevos Datos.

Suponiendo que sería Mejor Devolverle el Libro a Hagrid, Harry Guardó el Libro de la Biblioteca en su Bolso y se Dirigieron a la Pequeña Cabaña en el Terreno de la Escuela donde Vivía el Guardián de las Llaves.

* * *

Mientras Caminaban hacia la Cabaña. Harry Sintió que el Aire estaba Lleno de Magia, Haciendo que se Sintiera como en Casa. Poco a Poco, Lo estaba Haciendo más Fuerte. Cuando se Acercaron a la Cabaña, Vieron a un Gran Perro Jabalinero Negro haciendo Guardia Afuera. El Gran Sabueso Comenzó a Gruñir cuando Harry se Acercó, Haciendo que Hermione Soltara un Lindo Chillido y se Escondiera detrás de Harry, pero Rápidamente se Acobardo cuando Vio la Mirada de Harry. Parecía que Sentía que era Superado y Comenzó a Hacer Quejidos mientras se Ponía de Panza, Rindiéndose Completamente.

-Oí, Fang-Gritó Hagrid Mientras Salía de su Choza con su Ballesta-¿A qué estás Ladrando?-Al Darse Cuenta de Harry y sus Amigos, Sonrió y Bajó su Arma-Harry y Amigos. Es Bueno Verlos. Entren, Déjame Prepararles un Poco de Té-Al Introducir a los Jóvenes Magos (Y Bruja) en su Choza, el Hombre Grande Sonrió mientras se Apresuraba, Colocando una Tetera en el Fuego, Sacando un Objeto Negro y Redondo de Color Dorado, Colocándolo en una Pila de Trapos, Antes de Reemplazarlo por una Grande y Negra Tetera Antigua.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por Aquí?-Preguntó Hagrid con una Sonrisa mientras le Entregaba un Plato de Pasteles de Aspecto Extraño.

-Solo quería Devolverte esto-Dijo Harry Mientras Sacaba el Libro-Estaban Sentados en el Gran Sillón de Hagrid, Que parecía un Sofá para Ellos Tres. Estaban muy Cómodos los Tres Sentados Juntos.

-¿Por qué Querías un Libro sobre los Hábitats de los Dragones y sus Estilos de Vida? Eso es un Poco Raro-Preguntó Hermione

-Harry-Dijo Neville con Cautela-Esa Cosa sobre la Mesa…-Harry se Volvió hacia el Objeto Dorado que Hagrid había Estado Manteniendo en el Fuego y lo Examino. Era Grande y con Apariencia de Huevo. Media 30,48x45,72Cm (O 12x18 Pulgadas) lo Reconoció al Instante, Ya que había Visto Varios de estos.

-Hagrid-Dijo Harry con Cautela Mientras Señalaba el Objeto Dorado-¿Por que tienes el Huevo de un Dragón en tu Casa?-Preguntó Harry haciendo que Hermione Chillara y Gritara.

-¡¿Un Huevo de Dragón?!-Grito Hermione Dejando Temporalmente Sordo a Harry del Oído Derecho, Ya que Ella había Gritado al Lado de su Oído-¡¿Tienes un Huevo de Dragón en tu Cabaña?! Pero si son Bienes No Comerciables de Clase A, Es Extremadamente Difícil Conseguir Uno de estos sin un Permiso Especial-Dijo Hermione. Antes de que el Gigante podía Responder, Se Oyó un Golpeteo.

Hagrid se Inclinó más Cerca del Huevo y el Sonido de Golpeteo Provenía desde Dentro del Huevo. El Golpeteo se Explicó Pronto cuando una Pequeña Garra Estalló en la Superficie del Objeto y un Pequeño Dragón pronto lo Siguió.

-Hagrid-Dijo Harry con Asombro-¿De dónde Sacaste el Huevo de un Ridgeback Noruego?-Al Ver que Harry no parecía tener la Intención de Contarles a las Autoridades sobre esto, Hagrid se Relajó un Poco y Decidió que era Seguro contar su Historia.

-Lo Conseguí de un Tipo que Conocí en el Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade-Dijo Hagrid, Mientras Observaba al Recién Nacido-Lo Gane en un Juego de Cartas-Respondió Hagrid.

-¿Quién Apuesta el Huevo de un Dragón en un Juego de Cartas?-Se Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Un Criador o que Trabaje en una Reserva de Dragones?-Supuso Neville.

-O Lunático Mejor Dicho-Comentó Secamente Hermione, Recibiendo una Risa de Harry.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo vas a Llamar?-preguntó Harry

-Estaba Pensando, Norberto-Dijo Hagrid-¿Qué piensas, Norberto? ¿Te Gusta ese Nombre?-Hagrid Extendió la Mano para Acariciar al Bebé Dragón con su Dedo, y Casi Pierde el Primer Falange cuando la Cría lo iba a Morder con sus Diminutos, pero Afilados Colmillos. Quien lo Diría, Nacen con Garras y Colmillos.

-Debes tener Cuidado, Hagrid-Dijo Harry-Esos Colmillos están Afilados y Contienen Veneno. Además, Es Mejor Norberta-Comentó Harry Recibiendo una Mirada de Todos-Es una Chica-Aclaro Harry. No sabían que como Supo el Genero de Ella-Norberta Escuchó a Harry Hablar y Comenzó a Cruzar la Mesa con sus Pequeñas Alas y Garras hacia Él. Harry Observó cómo el Dragón se Acercaba a Él, y Actuando por Instinto, Extendió su Mano hacia el Pequeño Reptil, y se Sorprendió cuando la Cría se Apoyó en su Mano y Comenzó a Emitir un Ronroneo mientras se Acurrucaba en Ella.

-Hay, Por favor, ¿Incluso los Dragones le Gustas?-Dijo Hermione Ahora más Exasperada que Antes.

-Parece que le Gusta, Eh-Dijo Hagrid.

-Parece-Dijo Harry. Era una Linda Criatura, Claro que era Venenoso y Respiraba Fuego, pero era Linda. Espera un Segundo...Respiraba Fuego en una Cabaña de Madera. Los Ojos de Harry se Abrieron y se Volvió hacia el Hombre más Grande, que estaba tratando de Acariciar a Norberta sin que le Mordieran el Dedo-¿Um Hagrid?-Dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Hagrid mientras Retiraba su Dedo de los Colmillos de Norberta.

-Sabes que los Dragones Respiran Fuego-dijo Harry mientras Acariciaba Distraídamente las Crestas de Norberta, Obteniendo un Ronroneo de Deleite del Bebé Dragón.

-Sí-dijo Hagrid mientras Revisa que aun tuviera Todos los Dedos de sus Manos. Por Suerte, Aun tenia los Diez.

-Y sabes que tu Casa está Hecha de Madera, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Harry

-¿Tu punto?-preguntó Hagrid.

-Hagrid-Dijo Harry-Si la Mantienes Aquí…

-Quemará tu Casa-Finalizo Hermione por Él.

-Pero no puedo Dejarlo Ir-dijo Hagrid-Es Apenas un Recién Nacido y esta Completamente Solo además de Nosotros-Harry Suspiró, Mirando la Pequeña Cría que se Acurrucaba en su Mano mientras Acariciaba su Columna Vertebral. Esta Vez, Decidiendo Ayudarlo, Tomó una Decisión.

-Puede Venir a Vivir Conmigo-Ofreció Harry. Hagrid se giró para Mirarlo con una Mirada Sorprendida.

-En mi Casa, Hay Cientos de Dragones. Desde Colacuernos Húngaros hasta Bolas de Fuegos Chinos. Ella no estará Sola y hará Amigos, Tal Vez tenga una Mamá Adoptiva-Además, Podrás Visitarlo cuando Quieras-Propuso Harry.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-preguntó Hagrid.

-Claro-Dijo Harry Mientras Recogía a Norberta-Después de Todo, a la Pequeña de Aquí no parece Importarle-Y de hecho, Norberta se Alegró al Acurrucarse Alrededor del Cuello de Harry, lo que hizo Evidente la Opinión de la Dragona sobre el Tema.

* * *

Así, Dantalion Llego a Hogwarts (O Mejor Dicho, Fue Invocado) mientras que sin que Nadie lo Notara, Ni siquiera la Vieja Cabra, Llevaba al Pequeño Demonio (N/A: Sin Juegos de Palabras) que Intentaba Comerle la Mano a la Mansión de Harry. Actualmente, Harry estaba Disfrutando de su Libro Actual, Era sobre Rituales que era una Magia Casi Olvidada debido a la Falta de Uso, y había Decidido Disfrutar del Aire Libre a Medida que el clima se Calentaba. Acababa de Hablar sobre el Uso del Romero en los Exorcismos cuando Escuchó Algo, O Mejor Dicho, Hedwig y Teekel habían Escuchado Algo. Deteniéndose por un Momento, Bajó el Libro y Busco la Fuente del Ruido. Se Escuchó un Pequeño Sollozo en Algún Lugar a su Derecha. Deslizándose Silenciosamente de su Roca, Harry se Dirigió Silenciosamente hacia el Sollozo Amortiguado que estaba Cerca de un Pequeño Grupo de Árboles a Poca Distancia del Bosque Prohibido. Al pasar de la Orilla del Lago a la Hierba, Cambió la Forma en que Caminaba para Mantener sus Pasos Silenciosos mientras se Acercaba a los Árboles. Cuando estaba a solo Tres Pasos del Bosque, Se Detuvo por un Momento para Averiguar Exactamente dónde estaba la Persona que Lloraba. Parecía que Provenía del Otro Lado del Árbol Frente a él, Además de estar por Debajo de la Altura de su Cabeza. Dando unos Pasos hacia la Derecha y luego hacia Adelante Alrededor del Árbol, Por Vio al Individuo que Lloraba, y no se Sorprendió quien era.

Era una Niña, Una en su Año. Llevaba una Túnica Ribeteada con Verde Slytherin y tenía el Pelo Castaño que le Llegaba unos Centímetros más Allá de los Hombros. No sabía Quién era ella, Ya que no había Prestado Especial Atención a Nadie que no hubiera Interactuado con él. También estaba la Complicación de cómo Actuar con Ella, Una Mujer Humana. Sabía cómo Ayudar a las Mujeres en General, pero la Última Vez que le Paso fue Hace Meses, Siendo que tuvo que Consolar a una Temerosa y Nerviosa Parvati cuando la Salvo del Troll en Halloween y a una Angustiada y Preocupada Hermione cuando Regreso.

-Te Preguntaría si estás Bien, pero las Lágrimas Sugerirían que no lo estás, En Cambio te Preguntaré si Necesitas Ayuda de Algún Tipo-Eso no Salió como Pretendía, A pesar de ser una Imagen Bastante Precisa de lo que estaba Pensando.

La Niña se Congeló Ante su Voz Suave, pero Musical. Levantando Lentamente la Cabeza, Harry Finalmente Reconoció con quién estaba Hablando, Tracey Davis. Por lo que sabía de ella, Era Mestiza con su Madre de Sangre Pura y un Padre Nacido de Muggles, lo Opuesto a él. Si Bien los Lazos Familiares de su Madre le permitieron Acceder a las Funciones de la Sociedad Superior, el Estado de su Padre Significaba que era Menospreciada como Impura a pesar de la Gran Riqueza que tenía su Padre. Tenía Ojos Marrones que Actualmente estaban Enrojecidos y su Cara estaba Llena de Lágrimas. Parecía Sorprendida de haber sido Encontrada y Harry estaba Seguro de que su Enfoque Silencioso no podría haber Ayudado en Nada.

-Ya que Ahora mantengo tu Atención, ¿Puedo Preguntarte qué te ha Molestado?-Si él lo Supiera, entonces tal Vez podría Ayudar. Puede que Harry no sea una Especie de Idiota que Antepone las Vidas de Todos los Demás y que Actúe Distante con las Personas en General, pero aún así no le Gusta Ver a a una Chica Llorando.

-¿Qué Querrías? Eres Harry Potter, el El-Niño-Que-Sobrevivió, el Chico Dorado de Dumbledore, ¿Qué Quieres con un Viscoso Slytherin?-Preguntó a través de sus Lágrimas.

-Primero que Nada, Es Harry Evans, No Potter. Segundo, Si Bien ese es mi Nombre, Prefiero Olvidar el Apodo que me Dieron cuando Sobrevivir a Costa de mis Padres. ¿Y que es eso de "El Chico Dorado de Dumbledore"? ¿Es que no han Visto Nuestras Interacciones? Podría Importarme Menos que Opina esa Vieja Cabra ¿Y por qué ser un Slytherin Significa Algo? Soy un Ravenclaw, No un Gryffindor. Podría Importarme Menos la Estúpida Rivalidad entre sus Casas-Harry estaba Bastante Molesto de que Alguien lo Uniera a él y al Director, Además de que Suponían Cosas que el no Era.

-¿Quieres que la Gente Olvide que eres el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió?-Tracey Preguntó con Incredulidad-¿No eres el Chico Dorado de Dumbledore?-Harry Levantó una Ceja a la Chica y le preguntó con Voz Seca.

-La Gente Celebra la Noche en que Voldemort fue Vencido, Mientras que Convenientemente Olvidan que también es la Noche que mis Padres fueron Asesinados. ¿En serio te Gustaría que te Recordaran que Sobreviste, pero a Costa de Tus Padres?-Tracey se Estremeció Ante el Nombre de Voldemort, pero Respondió de Todos Modos.

-Supongo que No. Nunca lo había Visto de esa manera, Todos lo Ven como el Final de la Opresión y el Miedo y Olvidan que también es el Día de la Muerte de tus Padres. Eso todavía no Explica tu Actitud hacia el Director. Solo podrías haber sido Criado por una Familia que cree que él es la Próxima venida de Merlín, Ya que él fue quien le Dijo al Wizengamot que estabas a Salvo-Harry Bufo Ante eso ¿En serio la Gente Cree lo que Dice el Viejo?

-Por Favor. Nadie que el Viejo Confié me Crío. Además, El no me Vio en una Década, El Simplemente Tomo Ilegalmente mi Tutela ya que "Convenientemente" mi Padrino estuvo Encerrado Ilegalmente y me Coloco donde Específicamente mis Padres Dijeron que Nunca tendría que Ir. El sabia de eso y lo Ignoro por Completo, y ni siquiera estaba Nombrado en el Testamento como un Posible Tutor-Harry Comentó Secamente-No sabe dónde Resido Actualmente ya que los Guardianes que donde me Dejó no eran Aptos para tal Tarea. Es un Viejo Manipulador que Necesita Aprender a Mantener su Nariz Torcida Fuera de las Cosas-Eso Provocó una Risa Acuosa de Tracey-Ahora, ¿Qué Hace una Cosa Bonita como Tú Regando el Césped con sus Lagrimas? Eres Tierna cuando Lloras, pero una Sonrisa te Queda Mejor-Preguntó Harry Curioso, A la Vez que Provocó un Gran Sonrojo a Tracey por sus Palabras.

-Mi Madre es una Sangre Pura de una Casa Noble Menor y mi Padre es Nacido de Muggle-Ella Comenzó, pero fue Interrumpida por Harry.

-Si, Si, Eso ya lo Sabía. Eres una Mestiza como Yo, Aunque al Revés. Que Curioso es el Mundo, ¿No Crees?-Comentó Harry y de Nuevo, Tenía una Mirada un Poco Distante y Soñadora. Tracey se Esperaba Varias Cosas de Él Antes de Conocerlo, pero en Ningún Momento Supuso que era así.

-Mi Familia tiene Riqueza, pero no tiene Estatus y esto es en lo que Prosperan los Slytherin-Harry Asintió, Eso lo sabia-Bueno, Malfoy Dijo algo Bastante Degradante y Esencialmente Implicaba que si me Convertía en su Estrado me haría las Cosas "Fáciles" en el Futuro. La Cuestión es que su Padre tiene Mucha Influencia en los Niveles Superiores del Ministerio y Probablemente podría Lograrlo. Ninguna de las Chicas Vino a Rescatarme, Son Todas para sí mismas en Nuestra Casa y no Querrás ser Arrastrada con una Persona Desventajosa si Caen. Como Hija de un Sangre Pura, Me Enseñaron Política desde Temprana Edad y mi Posición Dentro de mi Casa es Tenue en el Mejor de los Casos porque mi Padre es a la Vez Muggle y Exitoso-Harry Comprendió eso, pero también había Fallas en su Lógica.

-Es Cierto que el Padre del Hurón tiene Mucha Influencia Política, pero solo los É.X.T.A.S.I.S y T.I.M.O pasan por el ministerio y luego es el D.E.M, el Departamento de Educación Mágica-Harry le Dijo-Ese Departamento no es que este Vacío de Lacayos o Lamebotas, pero tiene a Griselda Marchbanks y aunque sea Medio Sorda y este Vieja, Se Supone que Siempre es Justa, Dudo que Realmente haga Algo así a pesar de lo que pueda Amenazar. Si lo que estás Buscando es Alguien con Quien Estudiar, Entonces no me Importa si Quieres Estudiar Conmigo, Ya que Dudo que te sientas Cómoda yendo a Hermione con su Naturaleza Bastante Obsesiva, Es Buena, pero tiene un Carácter que Pocos Aguantan-Tracey parecía Incrédula Ante eso.

-¿Un Slytherin Estudiando con el Niño-Qué-Sobrevivió? ¿Estás Loco? Se supone que somos los Futuros Señores Oscuros si Escuchas lo que Todos los demás Dicen y ¿Estás de Acuerdo con que te Vean con Nosotros?-Harry Resopló.

-Primero, No estoy Loco, Es que mi Perspectiva de la Realidad es Diferente a la Tuya (2)-Tracey dio una Pequeña Risa Ante eso, Era Mestiza y Conocía esa Frase-Segundo, Eso es Estúpido y el Tipo de Cosas que Esperaría de la Comadreja. Estaría Bien Estudiar Contigo. No me Importa de donde Vengas o tu Estatus de Sangre, Siempre que no estés en mi Contra, Podrías ser Perfectamente un Hombre Lobo o Incluso un Troll-Harry ganó una Sonrisa un Tanto Salvaje en este Punto-Además, ¿los Slytherins se tratan de Obtener una Ventaja, Verdad? ¿Qué le Sucedería al Pobre si una Pequeña Serpiente Tortuosa se Aprovechara de mi Fama y Estatus?-Eso le Provocó una Pequeña Risa y se Secó los Ojos.

-No te Molestaría si Trajera a Daphne, Millicent y Blaise, ¿Verdad? Ellos Tres son de Casas "Neutrales" si Necesitas saber-Harry se Encogió de Hombros.

-Si Quieren Venir, Entonces que Vengan, No los Detendré. Solamente, No me Molestes y Ya-Respondió Harry.

Algunos Días Después, la Gente había Comenzado a Susurrar sobre los Cuatro Slytherins que Estudiaban con Harry Evans. Los Susurros solo Aumentaron cuando Susan Bones y Hannah Abbot se Unieron al Grupo. No pasó Mucho Tiempo Antes de que las Gemelas Patil, Parvati y Padma junto a Su Li también se Unieran Formando un Grupo Compuesto por Miembros de las Cuatro Casas. La Comadreja, Alias Ron Weasley también Intento Entrar, pero cuando se Enteraron que solo Quería Copiar sus Trabajos y que no iba a hacer Nada más, Fue Inmediatamente Expulsado y Vetado Permanentemente del Grupo.

* * *

En el Tercer Piso.

* * *

Como iba a Terminar el Año, Harry fue a Revisar ese Dichoso Corredor Misterioso que si fuera a Investigarlo, "Tendría una Muerte Horrible" Y lo que había Dentro de la Habitación, Si que fue Completamente Inesperado. Había Oído Rumores de que Chicos (Mayormente de Gryffindor) de Cuarto a Séptimo Año Entraron y Contaron lo que Vieron. No lo Creyó hasta que lo Vio en Persona, pero Ahora que estaba Contemplando al Enorme Perro de Tres Cabezas, Comúnmente Conocido como Cerbero, y Notó que todavía estaba Parado en la Gran Trampilla que había Notado Antes. Al Ver que la Bestia estaba a Punto de Arremeter contra él, Harry Sacó su Varita y Lanzó su Hechizo.

-¡ **Petrificus Totalus**!-Asombrosamente, El Enorme Canino fue Congelado (N/A: Metafóricamente Hablando) lo que le permitió a Harry Lanzar un Segundo Hechizo al Momento que lo Vio Paralizado. Apuntando su Varita al Canino Petrificado-¡ **Expulso**!- El Enorme Perro fue Lanzado por los Aires para Estrellarse con la Dura Pared de Rocas. Viendo que estaba Derrotado, Harry Aseguro su Victoria- **Reducio** -El Canino Gigante Termino del Tamaño de un Bulldog Francés. Siguientemente, Harry Apunto su Varita a la Trampilla y Dijo.

-¡ **Bombarda**!-Gritó Harry Mientras Enviaba una Ráfaga Explosiva de su Varita que Golpeó la Trampilla y la Voló en Mil Pedazos-Con el Can Noqueado e Inmóvil, Tendré Suficiente Tiempo para Averiguar que hay Dentro, Que Ladilla con un Can Superdesarrollado, Espero que las Demás no estén Relacionadas con Enfrentarse a un Monstruo Gigante-Suspiró Harry, Con la Trampilla Destrozada, Salto al Agujero a través de las Sombras que había. La Caída de Harry se Detuvo cuando Aterrizó en una Superficie Suave y Elástica que se sentía Vagamente como una Planta. Mientras Intentaba ponerse de Pie, de repente sintió que se Extendían Zarcillo Alrededor que Comenzaron a Arrastrarlo hacia Abajo y Envolverlo Alrededor de su Cuello.

-"Genial, Ahora una Planta Trata de Estrangularme"-Pensó Harry dando un Suspiro. Reviso la Planta y Vio que era un Lazo del Diablo-Lastima, Conozco tu Debilidad-Levantando la Varita y Dijo Apuntando hacia Arriba- **Lumos Solem** -Lanzó un Potente Rayo de Luz Solar que Lastimo la Planta, Logrando que lo Soltara, Haciendo que Harry Cayera a la Habitación de Abajo.

-Eso fue un Poco Desagradable-Gruñó Harry Mientras Sacaba su Espada, Transformándola en un Khopesh, Un Sable/Hacha Egipcio, y la Uso para Cortar las Plantas que había en su Camino. Aunque, El Lazo del Diablo ya se estaba Yendo por su Cuenta.

Al Atravesar la Puerta de la Habitación Contigua, Harry se Encontró en una Habitación Grande Llena de Cosas que Revoloteaban Alrededor del Celular. Mirando más de Cerca, Vio que los Artículos Voladores en Realidad eran Llaves que habían sido Encantadas para tener Alas, lo que les permitía Volar por la Habitación. Al Mirar la Puerta de Enfrente, Vio que estaba Sellada con una Cerradura de Latón. Harry Dedujo que tenía que Recuperar la Llave Correcta para Abrir la Puerta de los que Volaban. No Queriendo pasar por esa Molestia, Harry Simplemente Apuntó su Varita hacia la Puerta.

-¡ **Bombarda** **Máxima**!-Gritó, Disparando una Poderosa Explosión que Destrozo la Puerta con un Disparo.

-Eso fue Bastante Simple-Dijo Harry mientras Caminaba a través de los Restos y hacia la Habitación Siguiente.

-¿En serio?-Harry miró Inexpresivo al Enorme Juego de Ajedrez que tenía delante-Es como si Quisieran que Alguien Descubriera lo que está Escondido aquí-El Perro Definitivamente era un Desafío, pero la Planta podría haber sido Repelida por Varios Hechizos que había Aprendido en su Primer Año, y él Acababa de Demostrar que la Siguiente Habitación podría Superarse Simplemente Atravesando la Puerta. Un Hechizo de Incendio haría el Trabajo Rápido de la Puerta, O Incluso uno de Invocación. El Juego de Ajedrez, Entendió que para Algunos, Podría ser un Desafío, pero Cualquier Estudiante que Conociera el Juego también podría Superarlo. Rayos, Incluso la Comadreja sabía Jugarlo.

-Me estoy Hartando de esto, ¡ **Amaterasu**!-Harry Desato una Poderosa Llamara Negra que Volvió Cenizas las Piezas y el Tablero. Dejando la Habitación Quemada y Destrozada, pero Completamente Limpia.

-Una Vez más-Suspiró Harry mientras Caminaba por la Destrucción que Causo-Esto es Demasiado Fácil. Es como si Quisieran que Alguien Pasara-Comentó Harry mientras Pasaba a la Siguiente Sala.

-Bueno-Dijo Harry mientras Transformaba su Espada en un Sable-Esto es Significativamente más Difícil-Cuando Harry Entró en la Habitación Contigua, Para que al Instante, Un horrible Olor Lleno el Lugar y Vio a un Gran Troll de Montaña Rondando la Habitación con un Garrote de Madera. Al Notarlo, el Troll Levantó su Garrote y Corrió había Harry. Sacando su Espada, Saltó sobre el Troll y Dijo mientras daba un Tajo con su Espada:

- **¡Kazikli Bey**! (3)-Dijo Harry, Se Materializaron Cientos de Lanzas de Color Rojo Carmesí que Atravesaron al Troll, Matando al Idiota de Gran Tamaño y Volviéndolo un Queso Suizo Gigante y Sangriento. Ya que, La Habitación se Lleno de la Sangre de este Monstruo.

-Esto Apesta, Literalmente-Comentó Harry para Crear una Llama con su **Amaterasu** y Volver Todo Cenizas, Borrando Todo el Olor y la Suciedad del Troll. Decidiendo Seguir Adelante, Harry Cruzó la Puerta que el Troll había estado Vigilando y Entró en la Habitación Contigua. Mientras Caminaba más Adentro de la Habitación, Vio una Mesa con Botellas de Diferentes Tamaños sobre Ella. Cuando se Acercó a la Mesa, Se Alzaron Paredes de Llamas Negras y Moradas que Bloquearon la Salida y la Entrada, Respectivamente.

Frunciendo el Ceño, Harry Comenzó a Inspeccionar el Área Cerrada para Encontrar una Salida, pero no había Nada más que la Mesa con las Botellas. Al darse Cuenta de que también había un Pedazo de sobre la Mesa, Harry lo Levantó e Inspeccionó, Encontrando un Enigma Complejo Escrito en él.

-Ahora esto es Brillante-dijo Harry al Darse cuenta de lo que era la Prueba-En Lugar de Técnicas Mágicas y Elegantes, Todo lo que se Requiere aquí es Pura Lógica, Algo que la Gran Mayoría de Magos y Brujas Carecen. Arrugo la Nota y con un Movimiento de su Mano, Se Extinguieron las Llamas-Pero Inútil contra Mi-Comentó Harry pasando por la Prueba. En el Centro de la Ultima Habitación, Estaba lo que parecía ser una Falsificación de la Piedra Filosofal en un Pedestal Rodeado de una Barrera, y Adelante había un Mago que Intentaba Atravesarla. Viendo de Cerca, Era el Menos Esperado, pero también el más Obvio.

-Prof. Quirrell, Buenas Noches-Saludo Harry con una Falsa Sonrisa, Llamando la Atención del Profesor.

-Buenas Noches, Sr. Potter, Corrección, Sr. Evans. No eres lo que Dumbledore Esperaba, ¿Lo sabías?-Preguntó Quirrell, tras la Sorpresa de Ver al Joven Rubio allí, en la misma Sala que él.

-Sí, lo sé. Él Esperaba a Alguien...Que fuera Inseguro de sí Mismo, Alguien Roto, Alguien que Viera el Mundo Mágico como...Una Salvación, pero Yo, Sinceramente, Ni este Mundo, ni el Mundo Muggle...No es que me Interesan Mucho que Digamos-Respondió y Comentó Harry.

-¿Por qué Seria eso?-Preguntó Quirrell Curioso.

-Este Mundo, Aunque tiene Mucho que Ofrecer, Esta Tremendamente Atrasado por lo Menos 2 Siglos en Contraste al Mundo Muggle que cada Década Avanza más y más, Pudiendo Avanzar más en una Década que el Mundo Mágico en un Siglo-Respondió Harry.

-Eso es Verdad-Opino lo mismo Quirrell.

-Sin embargo, El Mungo Muggle Carece de las Maravillas de la Magia. Compensan esa Discapacidad con la Ciencia, pero están Muchos Años Atrasados con Nosotros en Áreas como la Medicina. Lo que Nosotros Curamos Fácilmente, Para Ellos es un Reto-Comentó Harry.

-Si, También son mas Bárbaros que Nosotros-Opino Quirrell.

-No tanto. Allí no Existe los Términos tan Bárbaros como sobre la Pureza de la Sangre, Por lo Menos en el Mundo Actual o en Todas Partes. Esos Matrimonios Endogámicos que Realizan los Sangre Pura los Lleva Lentamente a su Extinción. Casarse entre Familiares no Fortalece la Sangre, Sino que la Debilita. Por Algo los Egipcios Cayeron o los Gaunt Terminaron por Extinguirse. No hay Prueba Alguna que los Sangre Pura son más Fuertes que los Mestizos o un Nacido de Muggles. Hermione, Una Nacida de Muggles, y Yo, Un Mestizo, Somos los Mejores Estudiantes de Nuestro Año y Probablemente de Toda la Escuela, Mientras que los Peores son Todos Pura Sangre-Refuto Harry.

-Por Cierto, ¿Qué hace Usted aquí?-Preguntó Harry, Aunque ya sabia la Respuesta.

-Como si no supieras-Se Burló Quirrell-Después de Todo, ¿Por qué más estarías Aquí? Quieres la Piedra-Respondió Quirrell.

-¿Qué Piedra?-preguntó Harry

-La Piedra Filosofal!-Gruñó Quirrell-El Catalizador Alquímico Creado por Nicolás Flamel-Explicó Quirrell.

-Ah, Esa Piedra-Dijo Harry, Aunque lo que estaba Ahí era una Falsificación.

-Entonces, ¿Qué Buscas de Todos Modos?-Preguntó Harry-Quiero Decir, La Piedra Filosofal es Poderosa, pero no puede ser Todo lo que Quieres-Dijo Harry.

-Quiero Usarla para Restaurar a mi Maestro-Respondió Quirrell.

- **Déjame Habla** r **con el** -Dijo una voz ronca, sorprendiendo a Harry.

-Pero Maestro-Dijo Quirrell-Aún no eres lo Suficientemente Fuerte. No he tenido Tiempo de Consumir más Sangre de Unicornio Recientemente para Mantenerte-Dijo Quirrell a la Voz Aparentemente Incorpórea.

- **Obedece mis Deseos** -Dijo la Voz Ronca con Fuerza-Hablaré a mi Enemigo con mi Propia Boca-Con un Movimiento de Cabeza, Quirrell Comenzó a Desenrollar el Turbante que Llevaba Alrededor de la Cabeza. Cuando el Turbante se Desenrolló por Completo, Quirrell se Volvió y le dio la Espalda a Harry, Mostrándole la Parte Posterior de su Cabeza. Y lo que Harry Vio, Lo Asqueo a Grandes Niveles.

Sobresaliendo de la Parte Posterior de la Cabeza de Quirrell, Había una Segunda Cara. La Cara estaba Demacrada con Ojos Rojo Sangre que tenían Pupilas como de Serpientes y Fosas Nasales Cortadas. La Cara no era la de un Ser Humano.

-Harry Potter-Le Raspó la Cara-Nos Encontramos de Nuevo-Dijo Haciendo que Harry Alce la Ceja.

-¿Te Conozco?-Preguntó Harry

-Hmmm-Dijo la Cara-Supongo que no me Recordarías. Después de Todo, no eras más que un Bebé cuando Asesiné a tus Padres y te di tu Cicatriz-Revelo el Rostro.

-Tú, Así que eres Lord Voldemort, No eres lo que Esperaba. Mírate, El Parásito de un Patético Mago de Segunda Clase-Se Burlo Harry-

-Eso Soy, Harry Potter-Dijo Voldemort-Yo era un Mago Poderoso, Cuyo Nombre no debía ser Pronunciado Debido al Terror que me tenían…Hasta que me Superaste. Fui a tu Casa para Matarte, pero en su Lugar, Me Redujo a una Simple Sombra de Mí mismo. Menos que un Fantasma, Más que un Espectro, Deambulé por la Selva hasta que Quirrell me Encontró aquí. Ahora, Me Ayudarás a Recuperar mi Cuerpo-La Cara de Voldemort Miró a Harry, y el Joven Mago pudo Sentir una Presencia Extranjera Invadiendo su Mente, Intentado Atravesar sus Defensas para Alcanzar sus Recuerdos. Harry Sonrió y Dejo que Voldemort Continuo.

* * *

Voldemort Abrió los Ojos y se Encontró de Pie en un Gran Bosque Oscuro.

-Así que este es el Paisaje Mental de Potter-Reflexionó mientras Miraba por Encima de su Cuerpo Mental, que todavía estaba Pálido y Demacrado-Me Sorprende que el Niño tenga este Nivel de Oclumancia

- **No perteneces Aquí** -Gruñó una Voz Profunda, Haciendo que Voldemort se Diera la Vuelta y Viera a un Ente Gigantesco. Este tenia una Forma Humanoide, y estaba Compuesto de Pura Oscuridad. Tenia un Cuerpo Hecho de Sombras y unas Alas como de Murciélago, unos Cuernos, Cola y Dientes Puntiagudos. Su Boca y Ojos eran Pozos Rojos que no tenían Distinción Alguna además de la Forma y los Dientes de la Boca (4)- **Te Atreves a Invadir la Mente de Salomón, Tu Inmundo Espectro** -Dijo el Mente y Cargo una Bola de Llamas Negras que eran Similares a las del Amaterasu.

-¡ **Te Ordeno que Salgas de Aquí** **!** -Grito el Monstruo mientras Lanzaba una Ráfaga de Llamas Negras, la cual Envolvió a Voldemort, Expulsándolo de la Mente de Harry.

* * *

La Cara de Voldemort Gritó de Ira y Dolor cuando fue Sacado de la Mente de Harry-¡Mátalo!-Le Ordeno a Quirrell, pero este ya había sido Petrificado por Harry con el **Petrificus Totalus** , y como Harry podía Petrificar a un Enorme Cerbero, Un Simple Humano le seria Imposible Moverse.

-Nunca podrás Entrar en mi Mente, Ya que la Cuida un Viejo Amigo-Dijo Harry y luego, Se quito las Gafas-¿Nunca te Preguntaste que era esta Runa que tengo en la Frente?-Preguntó Harry, y siendo Sinceros, Tanto Voldemort como Quirrell Siempre se Preguntaron que era eso. Harry se Mordió la Punta del Pulgar para Extraer un Poco de Sangre, y con esta, Marco Toda la Runa, Haciendo que Brillara.

-Es un Sello, Ya que no Controlo mis Ojos-Dijo Harry y cuando Abrió los Ojos, Una Ráfaga Invisible Salió de estos, y le dio de Lleno a Quirrell. Al Instante, Quirrell se Transformo en Piedra. Mientras que el Espíritu de Voldemort fue Expulsado y cuando este Salio, La Estatua que era Quirrell se Desmorono en Cenizas.

-Eso sera una Lección para Ti, Nunca te Cruces en mi Camino-Dijo Harry y Salio de la Habitación.

Su Cometido ya fue Cumplido. Saber quien Buscaba la Piedra, Listo, Explorar el Corredor del Tercer Piso, Listo. Por Fin su Curiosidad ha sido Saciada. Claro, Hasta que Encuentre Otro Misterio que lo Intrigue.

* * *

(1) El Primer OC que he Creado, Sin Contar el de "Gundam Build Fighters Try: Bradford Ascent" Solo se Mencionara en este Capítulo y en Ningún Otro.

(2) Sino la Conocen, Es una Frase del Sombrero Loco de la Película de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" del 2010, Interpretado por Johnny Depp, el mismo que Hizo a Willy Wonka, al Joven Manos de Tijer Gellert Grindelwald en "Animales Fantásticos: Los Crímenes de Grindelwald"

(3) Basado en un Noble Phantasm de la Saga de Fate/Apocrypha, Usado por Lancer del "Black", También Conocido como "Vlad el Empalador" o Mundialmente Reconocido como el "Conde Drácula"

(4) Tome como Forma para este Ente al Demonio del Grimorio de Asta del Anime Black Clover.

Espero que les haya Gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias para Algo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
